When Darkness Rises
by Inhuman X
Summary: What would Ichigo and the Soul Society do if Aizen created creatures with powers from their past enemies and then some. Will these new Hybrids kill everybody or is there something else to Aizen's plan?
1. The New Kid

"Hello class!" Mrs. Ochi said as she looked on at the class all half awake. "Today we have a new student."

"A new kid how exciting!" Orihime said calpping her hands together.

"Don't get too excited." Tatsuki warned.

"Why not?" She asked in wonder.

"You don't even know the kid yet he might be a total jerk."

"Your right! Or maybe..." Orihime was cut off by Mrs. Ochi.

"Here he is. Kenmaru Ichimaru." Then a boy walked in. He had short black hair that fell in front of his face, his eyes were blue, he had very sharp fetures. He came in wearing the normal school attire.

"Hey." He waved a hand.

"You may take a seat."

"Thanks." Kenamru had his hands in his pocket while he walked to the back. He came by Rukia. He stopped and put his hand on her head. "I'm here to help." Then continued to walk. Ichigo looked at him curiously. Rukia didn't know what he meant.

"What did he say Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"He's here to help."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Then a sudden explosion erupted from the back wall of the class. The whole caught on fire.

"What the!" Mrs. Ochi said. "everybody I suggest we evacuate now!" She said. Then a whole on the side of the building exploded putting the hole classrooom on fire. In the first hole Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime saw a Hollow. The Hollow was big, it had long ears, it didn't really have a mask ontop of it's head seemed like the remnants of it's mask though, the remnants of the mask were the whole upper jaw along with 2 yellow eyes, it also had long arms that touched the floor, it's ribs were revelaed showing it's bones, it's skin and fur was red and brown, in it's hands 2 katanna's that were big compared to a normal person but seemed like twigs in the hands of the Hollow.

"What's going on!" The only people who did not leave the room where Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, and strangley the new kid.

"Hey kid get out of here!" Ichigo yelled. "Kid leave now!" Ichigo tried to yelled. It was useless the kid was sleeping. Or so he thought. "Chad get him out of here!"

"Right." Chad ran over to the kid and picked him up and ran out the door.

"Here you are!" In the other hole seemed to be a Vizard. He was wearing a Hollow mask. The left side of the mask was a skeletal frown, with the upper part of it being colored red, the right side of the mask was smiling with the bottom part colored black. He wore a white hakama like an Arracnar. His sheath was black that had a white lion and tiger design on it.

"Hey there buddy. You gonna kill them now?" The Vizard asked.

"No! You die first!" The Hollow swung both it's blades at the Vizard.

"Sorry you can't do that." The Vizard dissapeared and appeared in front of Rukia. "My job is to kill you not you kill me."

"We shall see!" The Hollow swung his blade coming downwards.

"No! Rukia!" Everybody yelled in shock.

"Don't think so." In front of Rukia stood another Shinigami. His arms were bare, he wore the squad 3 captian's jacket, he wore black hakma pants, his sheath was black, he had the design of a golden dragon along the sheath with red eyes, the handle of his blade was black, the design on it was red, it had no guard. He stopped the blade with his bare hand. His right arm was completely wrapped up in bandages and in a silver chain.

"You are here!"

"Yeah. My job is to protect them understand. Now leave. I'll take care of Cyrus."

"Are you sure?" The shinigami looked back at the Vizard behind Rukia.

"Yeah."

"Fine." The Hollow then dissapeared as he left the room in ablaze.

"This is getting too exciting for me sorry!" Right before the Vizard could turn around he saw Ichigo pull out Zangetsu on him.

"I don't think so."

"Really now huh? Well then looks like I"ll have to fight."

"Roar Zabimaru!" From nowhere Renji appeared beside Ichigo.

"Hahahah! This should be fun! Explode Kuroutadori!" The Vizard pulled out his sword which then began to grow as it grew in legnth and in width, the guard seemed to have evolved into wings that were pinned down around the Vizards hand, the blade itself turned into a Zanbato like blade, this blade actually pierced the roof.

"Awaken Kyuseishu!" Then the man in front of Rukia dissapeared and stood beside Ichigo and Renji. The Shinigami's blade seemed to transform as the hilt turned into another katanna making it 2 katanna's in one.

"You too Kenmaru?"

"I'm here to protect."

"Then you shall die!" The Vizard swung his sword as it came down heavily. Renji, Ichigo, and the Shinigami split. Ichigo and the Shinigami slid by each other.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm captian of squad 3 Kenamru Ichimaru I'm here to protect Rukia Kuchiki, I'm also the new kid in class."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and that there is Cyrus Nodakomochi. A high levled of Arracnar that's working on a special misson for Aizen. We must kill him."

"Right!" Ichigo agreed. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swung his blade as the blue blast was shot at Cyrus's blade.

"Nice try!" Cyrsu swung his blade nearly cutting the hole floor in half luckily everybody was able to dodge. At this point Ichigo noticed that Ishida and Orihime were still in the room as they watched the battle.

"What are you guys doing here get out now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Right!" They both agreed and ran out.

"Why didn't they leave before?" He wondered.

"Pay atention!"

"Hado number 4! Byakuri!" Kenmaru jumped in front of Ichigo and shot out a bolt of electricity from his finre blasting Cyrus in the chest but had little affect.

"Nice try Kenmaru! You fail though! Take this! Hado number..." Cyrus was cut off as he was wrapped up in Zabimaru's blades.

"Gotch'a!" Renji celebrated. Suddenly he noticed that he had little affect once more.

"How boring. Was that supposed to hurt? Forget Kido! Kuroutadori let's end this! Hakai Rippa!" Cyrus swung his sword downwards caugins a flash of light to appear blinding everyone. Kenmaru was just able to grb Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji and jump out the hole through the side. Everyone watched as all they could see was Rukia falling and her landing but not hitting the ground.

"That was weird..." Tatsuki whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked.

"You didn't see that! Rukia just fell out of the building and isn't otuching the ground."

"Hey..." Chad stared. "Look it's Don Kanoji!" He pointed to the sky blanklessly and everybody turned. Kenamru dropped Rukia.

"Go and blend in hurry!"

"Right!" She ran over. "What are you guys looking at?" She asked.

"Huh? Weren't you just over there?" Tatsuki asked.

"No she's always been right here!" Orihime reassured.

"Yep right here I've never been anwhere else!" Then Ichigo ran up to the buolding and carried his body back down and got in it in a place where nobody could find him. Renji did the same. Kenamru just leaped into his body that Chad was still holding. They all met back at the burning school. They all looked at each other. They all had questions.


	2. Why he's here

"So who are you?" Ichigo asked as Kenmaru sat down on the floor in his room. First he looked at Renji, then Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Isshida.

"Well you see I'm here to protect Rukia Kuchiki. Why?"

"I said who are you?"

"Kenmaur Ichimaru and son of Gin Ichimaru got a problem?"

"Your Gin Ichimaru's son!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah." EVerybody stared at him.

"I kinda see a resemblence." Isshida said. Then Rukia and Orihime begna poking him with sticks to see if he actually acted like his dad too.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just want to see how you'll react."

"That's nice but there is some info that needs to be shared."

"What?"

"It's news from the Soul Society concerning the Human World as well as the Soul Society."

"What would that be?" Isshida asked.

"We are all going to die..." Kenamru paused as eveyrbody was in shock at what he said. He continued, "Reason being Aizen recreating his died Arrcanar and is actually making them to reform with each other. Like his own hand made evil hybrids. Also he has an even better plan. That plan is his back up."

"Well what's his second plan?" Ichigo asked.

"To release everybody's Hollow form and force their Hollows to take over so he can make his own personal army."

"What are you saying?" Renji asked.

"I thought it was clear? Aizen is tired of you guys killing all of his Arrcnar so he plans on releasing all of your Hollows and force them to take you over. For Ichigo it might be easier than he thinks."

"What did you say!" Ichigo snapped.

"I know you've had problems in the past with your Hollow."

"Yeah but now I got him under control!"

"Do you? When Aizen presses the button on his machine nobody will be safe. The only thing is he needs everybody to be in his base of operations."

"Huenco Menos?" Orihime asked.

"Correct."

"Why?" Ruki asked.

"It won't work in the Human World or Soul Society."

"Why not?"

"Huenco Menos is as far it can go at the moment but he doesn't want to waste anytime. He has a well strucutered plan to get you all there."

"What's he going to do?" Chad asked.

"He wants to kidnap Rukia." Everybody went silent again."

"Why me?"

"Well because of your brother and Ichigo. Your brother being the strongest Kuchki ever and Ichigo because of all the things he's done in the past. He knows they'll both come after you. So the only thing to do is kidnap you and bring them to Huenco Menos along with others set off the machine and turn them into Hollows eventually taking over the world."

"I see. How do you know all of this?"

"I went undercover as Grimmjow. I convinced them to think I returned until my cover was blown. Luckily I was able to retreat with the information. Since I insisted on going there alone they sent me here with another captian."

"What Captian?"

"Captian of squad 5. Ethan Vaugnn."

"Where's he?" Renji asked.

"Not here obviously." Kenmaru replied.

"Then where?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll look for him later okay. Now listen up. I believe that 1 of the squad captians is actually helping Aizen with his plan. It's actually not that hard to believe."

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"Squad 12 Captian. He loves research and he has no real point of view on life. 1 day I saw him and his Lieutenant, Nemu, studying in their base of operations. I overheard him talking about the hybris Aizen plan's on workin with. After a while I came to the conclusion that he is working with them. After that I studied him and Nemu's research for a long time before I came here. So I don't really know what to do at this point."

"How long do we have?" Uryuu asked.

"We have a month at most."

"Well that's okay news right?" Ichigo asked.

"And if he's feeling antsy we have 10 days to the least."

"Are you serious! 10 days to a month! How will we know what he plan's on doing!"

"We won't. We just have to be prepared. No matter what. Understand. Rukia I'm going to have to stay with you so in case anything happen's I'll be there."

"That's going to be hard." Rukia said.

"Why?"

"I live here with Ichigo."

"Okay no big deal so will I."

"You can't live here with me!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll sleep outside don't worry. I'll be across the streat okay?"

"Well that's fine then."

"Alright." Kenmaru stood up. "Be ready for anything." Kenmaru looked at them. He could only hope to see what would happen.

* * *

_4got 2 mention that this is taking place between Fake Kurakura Town(I think I got it right) and Zanpaktuo Unknown Tales! Hope u enjoy the rest of the story as I go along. Also I'm sorry 4 how short this chapter was._


	3. Let's go to War!

It was the day after Kenmaru explained everythihng to everybody. He contstantly followed Rukia. Whereever she went he went. He stayed a good sdistance. Kenmaru looked at her at lunch ontop of the roof. He was joined by Ichigo, and Renji.

"So how's everything going?" Ichigo asked Kenmaru.

"Fine I guess. I'm keeping a close eye on her and my resources tell me they haven't sensed any strange activity yet."

"Hmmm...I see. So then why you still here?"

"Becasue the hybrids can hide spirutal pressure either their own and or their partners for distractions."

"Well that makes it hard now doesn't it?" Renji asked.

"I need to go meet with Captian of Squad 5. Watch Rukia."

"Right." Ichigo agreed. Kenmaru left the roof top and went straight towards town. Eventually after walking for about an hour he came across a man. He stood 6'2, he had short brown hair, pale skin, light brown eyes, and was muscular built. He wore a hodded blue sweatshirt with a red stripe, and 2 ehite stripes on the right arm, he wore black pants, a cloth belt, and red and black shoes. They both stopped in the giant crowd of people walking.

"We have to talk."

"Right." The man agreed. Both walked out of the crowd and over to a tree. "So how thing's going?"

"Good. I still think Captian Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a traitor."

"Well he hasn't done anything yet."

"Yeah yet."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Rukia?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you there now?"

"Nothing bad has happened yet."

"It's been 24 hours since we were sent here!"

"I know. Aizen would've acted by now."

"Look even you said we have a month at most and 10 days at hte least."

"Even so. He would've done a small bit of damage."

"Look Kenmaru..."

"Wait...you hear that?"

"What?"

"Come on Ethat you don't hear that."

"Wait...yeah..it's the sound of your brain rattling around in your head."

"Shut up! No I mean that!" Kenmaru pointed to a large black dust cloud.

"How can you hear a dust cloud!"

"Wait! That's towards the school!"

"You should get going!"

"Right." Then another explosion occured in the crowd of people in front of them.

"What the!" Ethan yelled at the suprise.

"Vaghn stay here!"

"Right!"

"See ya!" Kenmaru was about to run back towards the school when he was stopped by something. Everybody seemed to see the notice the explosion and see what was in the smoke for some reason and they all ran away like anybody would do.

"There's no way everybody can see the Hollow! Not all these people have that much spirtual pressure." The smoke began to clear slowly. From the smoke a girl.

"Or maybe that's all the spirtual pressure I have! My name is Kanji!" Kanji had long brown hair that fell to the ground in a ponytail, she wore a white t-shirt, a red hodded jacket, blue pants, and sandals.

"Vaughn! I have to go!"

"Right. I'm on it!"

"Well see about that!" Yelled Kanji. "Erupt! Kazan!" Kanji pulled out her sealed zanpaktuo as it began to transform. The bottom of the hilt began to form into another katanna, the same happened on both sides of the hilt making some wierd version of a crossover bewteen a katanna and a giant ninja star.

"That's your zanpaktuo huh? Well then here's mine!" Ethan leaped in front of Kenmaru after he released himself from his gigai. "Show your power Shaigai!" Ethan's zanpaktuo turned into a claw on his right hand as his claw met with Kanji's blades.

"Thanks!"

"Just go!"

"Got it!" Kenmaru leaped over everybody and dashed for the school. He got there in time to see Ichigo fighitng beside Renji against somebody else. The Hollow Hole was in their shoulder they had spiked black hair, in his left hand he had his zanpaktuo while it was sealed, it had red and blue thread wrapped around it, he wore big brown fingerless gloves, he wore a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jean pants, and brown shoes. In his right hand he was holding Rukia.

"Rukia! No!" Kenmaru found a spot to lay his body. He then forced himself out of his gigai. "Awaken Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru;s blade immediately changed.

"Looks like Kenmaru made it."

"Huh?" Ichigo and Renji saw Kenmaru.

"You made it!" Ichigo yelled.

"I told my job is to protect Rukia! HA!" Kenmaru dashed at the man holding Rukia. He turned and countred with 1 hand.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade while releasing the blue energy blast at the man.

"Blind them...Inazuma." The man's blade then dissapeared as it turnd into a bolt of lightning.

"This should be fun." Kenmaru teased.

"You dare test me?" The man dissappeared.

"My name is Rinto Enchigaku! I'm here to slay all of you!" Ichigo, Renji, and Kenmaru looked at Rinto as a portal opened up behind him. "Looks like my ride is here." Rinto then threw Rukia in the portal.

"No!" They all yelled.

"Ichigo we have to leave now!"Kenmaru demanded.

"Right!"

"What about me?" Renji asked.

"Renji you can take care of Rinto. We need to get Rukia!" Ichigo said as he and Kenmau jumped in the portal without being stopped by Rinto.

"Looks like it's you and me you insolent fool."

"Who you callin a fool?" Renji pointed his Zabimaru at Rinto. "Bankai. Hiho Zabimaru!"

"How nice. Well my turn. Bankai! Nama Kaminari Inazuma." Rinto then shoved his blade in his body as it surged through him.

"What did you just do!"

"Bankai of course." Rinto's spirutal energy began to get stronger as his body was surrouned electricity.

"Well then this should be fun!"

* * *

"You sure are interesting." Ethan teased as he was fightnig Kanji.

"What do you mean!" They seperated from each other.

"I mean your interesting. That's what I mean. I didn't think you'd hold out this long."

"Well then you are going to find it interesting when I kill you!" Kanji rushed at Ethan swinging her sword.

"Nice try!" Ethan blocked each hit one after another with his claw.

"You are really making me mad!"

"Then do something!"

"CERO!" Kanji hled out her hand as a red cero was launched at Ethan.

"Thanks!" Ethan held out his claw and absorbed the attack.

"What did you do to my Cero!"

"With this I can absorb any kind of energy blast like attack coming at me."

"What the!"

_"Kanji come back!"_ A voice called.

"Huh? Captian?"

_"Yes. Let me handle this."_

"Okay. Where shall I go?"

_"Follow Ichigo and Kenmaru nad hold them off until we can gurantee their transformations."_

"Yes Captian! Good luck."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kanji dissapeared and in front of Ethan stood 12th division Captian Mayuri Kurotsuchi(I forget how to spell his last name)

* * *

"DIE!" Ichigo came down cutting a Hollow in half.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

"Well let's see. There are going to be people after us."

"How come Aizen hasn't started the machine yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe there having problems with it."

"Or maybe we tricked you." A voice said.

"Huh?" The both turned to see a arrancar.

"My name is Roken. Now! Slash away Kuma!" The man stood tall. He had tan skin, his muscles were big, his eyes were red, he was bald, he wore the normal arrancar outfit. He drew his blad which was still in it's sealed form, it soon turned into a long silver staff. "Now I want to end this early okay? So...bankai!" The Roken threw the staff in the ground as it took form of a giant silver like bear, the bear had yellow eyes, it's body was covered in knight like armor, it held a katanna in it's hand.

"Meet Kyusoku no Kuma. My Doll."

"Wait aren't only bounts allowed to have dolls?" Kenmaru asked.

"Your right. What's up with this guy?"

"You are right. I'm a Hybrid blessed with the combined powers of a Bount and an Arrancar."

"Are you serious?" They both asked.

"Yes. Now I must undergo my transformation!" Rokem's body began to change as his nails turned into long blade like claws, out from his neck he had a bear head arise, his bodfy grew in height making him 8'11, in his hands he held a giant spear. "Die!"

"Shall we Ichigo?" Kenmaru asked.

"Let's...Bankai." Ichigo's body was surrounded by his blue spirtual pressure as he transformed into bankai form, tensha Zangetsu. "Tensha Zangetsu."

"Bankai." Kenmaru was surrouned by a black spiritual pressure outlined in white as his body began to change as well. "Dakuenjeru Kyuseishu." Ichigo looked at Kenmaru. He wore a coat similar to his bankai except the colors were inverted, his zanpaktuo was a reverse katanna, the hilt was red, there was no guard, on his back he had large black wings.

"Ken...maru..." Ichigo was speechless.

"Ichigo you can say we've lived similar lives. Our spiritual pressure's are the same, our zanpaktuo are almost identical in apperance. Our powers are unmatchable, what has taken you some short time to learn has made you a master at what you do."

"What are you saying?"

"You thought you learned how to master your Hollow when you really didn't. I'm a Vizird. Though they don't like the fact that I'm a Shinigami still theystill trust me and want me to join them. We both mastered these things by forcing this power upon ourselves. I've had years to master the things I do. I want to help you Ichigo."

"Why do our zanpaktuo look similar?"

"Let's just say it's in the family."

"We're...family?" Ichigo asked. *Bang* Kenmaur hit Ichigo on the head.

"No! Why would we be family idiot! My dad is Gin Ichimaru! Your so stupid! Our zanpaktuo are faternal twins!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" Ichigo then looked at Zangetsu, "They're...faternal...twins?"

"Yeah. So are we going to kill this guy or not?" Ichigo looked at Kenmaru, then he looked on at Roken.

"Let's do it."


	4. Help is on the way!

"Darn it!" Renji was standing ontop of the school building while he looked on at Rinto.

"Come on is that all you got?"

"Zabimaru! Kill him!" Renji yelled as he let Hiho Zabimaru attack Rinto.

"Cero!" Rinto dodged Zabimaru and appeared behind Renj rleasing a yellow Cero.

"Guahh!"

"Take this too!" Rinto dashed down beside the falling Renji and kneed him in the gut.

"GAAHH!"

"Now this!" Rinto put both of his hands together and slammed hands against Renji's back. This sent Renji face first into the ground. "Die! Thunder Shot!" Rinto pointed 1 finger at Renji as a bolt of electricity was shot at him.

"AAAHHHHH-"

"Well how interesting he must've died faster than I thought..." Rinto looked on only to see pink cherry blossoms surrounding Renji. "Hmph. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Captian..."Renji was in shock and awe as he saw his captian standing before him. "Why you here?"

"To kill him. There are more on their way. Captain Yamamoto told us to to hurry here and help out the invasion of Hybrids. It seems Ichigo is gone."

"Yes and Squad 3 Captian Kenmaru Ichimaru left with him to save Rukia." This caught Byakuya's attention.

"They took Rukia?" He asked.

"What you mean the black haired girl? Yeah that was me!" Rinto yelled.

"Well then. You are going to have to die. Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Thank you Captian for helping me."

"It was an order from the head captian."

"Look are we going to fight or..." Rinto then pointed a finger at Byakuya and released a bolt of lightning at him.

"Hmmm..." Byakuya watched as he blocked it with Senbonzakura. Before Byakuya knew it Rinto was behind him.

"Sorry. Am I too fast for you?"

"No. You are not fast enough." Byakuya said as Senbonzakura appeared behind Rinto.

"Cero!" Rinto turned around and blasted Senbonzakura with his yellow Cero.

"How come you have no zanpaktuo?"

"I do. I'm using bankai right now."

"What is your bankai?" Byakuya asked.

"This is only my first time using it and it can last forever. I thought it might be helpful in this case going up against people like you. All I had to do was shove my blade into my body fusing it with me filling my body and overflowing it with spiritual pressure and electrical energy. It's limitless."

"I see. Can you control your bankai?"

"Like in can I hide my power? Yes I can."

"Then show me how powerful you really are Rinto."

"Fine..." Rinto pulled his fist back and slammed it into Byakuya's face.

"Guah..."

"Now take this!" Rinto grabbed Byakuya by his throat and slammed him into the ground. "You let me get close. I'm faster than you think Kuchiki."

"Senkei..."Byakuya said. Before he knew it Rinto was surrouned by 1000's of pink blades. "Today you die..."

"Well see!" Rinto grabbed a sword and picked Byakuya up. He then shoved a blade in his foot. He did the same with his other foot forcing him to stand up.

"Now take this!" Rinto was about to punch Byakuya when Renji used Zabimaru to hold onto him.

"What are you doing fool?" Rinto asked Renji.

"Killing you that's what! Red Flame Cannon!" A red sphere appeared in front of Renji's hand and he released the blast.

* * *

"Come on Mayuri is that all you got?" Asked a beaten up Ethan. He stood tall as he saw Mayuri with his Shikai reading another attack. Ethan was worried about the poison kicking in eventually.

"I thought you'd be a wortyh expiermint but I guess not. I was trying not to kill you but now it's undeniable."

"Is it? How about I kill you! BANKAI!" Then the right claw on Ethan's hand covered his whole right arm.

"Is that all you got? Good thing I've decided to kill you! Bankai! Now claw out Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Beside Mayuri was his bankai staring at Ethan ready to kill.

"You are not going to make this easy on me huh?"

"You should've let me give you a test run but looks like it's time to die."

"Well see...guah!" Ethan held his stomach where he was stabbed as the posion spread. _"Crap! I can't keep this up. What am I supposed to do? I can't lose that's not an option...If I win the posion will just kill me later. Either way I die! So I better go out swinging." _

"Die!" Mayuri said as he pointed to Ethan telling his bankai to kill him. Then a bright light blinded them.

* * *

"Go!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Wait!" Ichigo stopped him again.

"What now!" Kenmaru asked angrily.

"Can we fight already?" Roken asked.

"Give us a minute okay?"

"Whatever."

"What do you mean our zanpaktuo are brothers?"

"Look there are zanpaktuo who come in pairs. In the beginning somebody had to start the race of zanpaktuo adn each nad every one of them was born through another understand? Twins normaly stay as 1 and share the same name. For example Jushiro Ukitake's zanpaktuo spirit is a pair of twins. Sogyo no Kotowari. Ours' are diffrent. Our zanpaktuo are faternal twins. Same blood diffrent powers in a way. Yours Zangetsu came out first, then mine Kyuseishu. Diffrent powers and yet are the same.

Both mele type zanpaktuo they also share similar powers in a way but that's something else. They look diffrent in appeance too, and I mean way diffrent. When it comes to their clothes they like the same thing, but like to keep it diffrent. Understand? I's really confusing to explain."

"I think I get it yeah. Let's fight."

"Thank you!" Said Roken. "Hey Kuma no need to armor up yet."

"Fine..." The large metallic covered bear simplified it's armor. On it's wrist it had gauntlets that had 2 giant axes, it had armor for it's head and torso, it's feet were protected as well but that's about it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword.

"Kuma!" Roken yelled.

"Right!" The large bear leaped in front of the attack and used it's axes to take it in.

"No way!" Ichigo said.

"Kuma explain what happened." Roken said.

"You see my gauntlets can take in any attack launched at me and send it back! Like this! Getsuga Tensho times 2!" Kuma swung both axes on his wrist and released 2 Getsuga Tensho's at Ichigo.

"Hahahahah-" Roken looked down as he saw Kenmaru kicking him in his gut while his blade stuck in the ground. "What in the...?"

"Shut up." Kenmaru said as he watched Roken get blasted back.

"Roken! No!" Kuma yelled.

"Ichigo fight!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Right!" Ichigo dashed at Kuma and swung his zanpaktuo. Kuma blocked it with his twin axes.

"You are going to die here and now!" Kuma said. Kuma lifted his hands preparing to strike down on Ichigo. Then a bright golden light shone and blinded everybody.

"Who...who is that?" Ichigo asked himself.

"Long time no see...Ichigo."

"Now way..."

* * *

"No way..." Ethan watched as somebody came down from the light.

"What's this?" Mayuri asked as a man came down from the light.

"Captian Ukitake!" Ethan yelled.

"Hello Squad 5 Captian Ethan Vaughn."

"Captian Ukitake!"

"You! Captian Ukitake!" Mayuri became enraged. "Why you here?" Ukitake turned to Mayuri.

"It's easy. I'm here to help him kill you."


	5. The Fall of the Master of Posion!

"Well Mayuri. You ready?" Ukitake asked.

"Ready for what?" He replied.

"To die. You die here and now for your betryal against the Soul Society."

"I see. Well I'm suprised it took you all so long to discover who was working with Aizen. Who do you think help'd him create the Hybrids?"

"Well looks like we were right. You did help him."

"I just said that Ukitake. You really need to open your ears."

"Ethan you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!"

"So just your Shikai I see. Why not your bankai?" Mayuri asked.

"EEEAAAHHHAHAA!"

"What in the world!" Mayuri looked up only to see Ethan's claw shoved right through the head of Jizo. "How dare you attack Jizo while we talk."

"Shut up already so we can kill you!" Ethan pulled his hand out and stood by Ukitake's side once more.

"How dare you! Jizo attack!" Mayuri pointed at Ethan while he tried to attack Ukitake.

"Take this!" Mayuri swung his sword at Ukitake who blocked it with one of his blades and then slashed at Mayuri with the other. Mayuri felt a sharp pain in his shoulder only to see a large cut coming down to his stomach.

"You cut me..."

"Yeah I did. This fight is going to be short."

"Is it?" Mayuri looked at Ukitake and relased all of his spirtual pressure. It started to create a crater in the ground. "Die!" Mayuri swung his sword and cut Ukitake sending a posion inside of his body.

"Guah!" Ukitake spit up blood as he tried to hold his position.

"Maybe I should inject you with the Superhuman Drug."

"No..."

"I think I will. You were right this is going to be short." Mayuri took out a needle with blue liquid inside and tried to stab Ukitake.

"No!" Ukitake dodged it.

"Come on it won't hurt." That's when Mayuri released even more spiritual energy. "Hahahah!"

"I got it." Ethan jumped in front of Ukitake and stuck out his claw armored arm.

"What are you doing?" Ukitake asked.

"Just watch!" All of Mayuri's spirit energy seemed to be weakening.

"You brat!" Mayuri threw the superhuman drug at Ethan. It stuck right in his heart.

"Guah..."

"Gotcha!" Ethan fell to the ground and tried to pull out the needle. Mayuri then walked over and stabbed him in his stomach. "Die!" Ethancould do nothing but watch. "You proball won't fell that for a while."

"Ethan no!" Ukitake then ran at Myuri and swung both of his blades creating an X on his upper torso.

"You imbosol!"

"You die here!" Ukitake let go of one of his blades and used the other to swing it around like a whip.

"No!" Mayuri blocked it with his sword but was only able to do so for 3 more attacks. After the 4th swing he was smaked across the face. "Guah!"

"Now take this!" Ukitake brought it back and then once more shot 1 of his blades at him stabbing him.

"You idiot!"

"Told you..."

"Jizo kill him!" Mayuri waited for his bankai to do something but nothing. "Jizo! Kill him I said!" He turned his head only to see Jizo on the floor drooling. "What did you do to my Jizo!"

"I didn't fight Jizo." Ukitake said.

"I'll kill you for that!" Mayuri pulled Ukitake's sword out of him and ran over to his injured Jizo.

"Hmmm..." Ukitake then ran over to the injured Ethan.

"Captian Ukitake..."

"Are you alright?"

"Watch this..."

"Guah...gah!" Captian Ukitake continued to spit up blood from his sickness and his posion. Ethan pointed his hand at Jizo and Mayuri. "What are you doing?"

"Watch..." Then before his eyes Jizo and Mayuri exploded.

"Whoa!" Ukitake was in shock. "What did you do?" He asked faintly.

"I took in all of his spirit energy and turned his Jizo into a bomb..."

"I see." The fact that Ethan was responding pretty well meant that the drug was still flowing but not fast enough. Ukitake then fell to the floor holding his throat as he coughed.

"You thought you could kill me that easily!" Mayuri asked. Half of his body was gone nad his sword was broken in half. Yet he was still standing.

"You should be dead..." Ethan said as Mayuir walked to them.

"So should you..oh well. I'll kill you here and now!" He lifted his broken sword and aimed for Ethan's head. Before he could do anything a blue arrow went straight through his head. "Guah..."

"What was that?" Ukitake asked.

"Isshida?" Ethan asked as he looked up only to see Uryuu Ishida with Orihime Inoue, Sado 'Chad' Yasatoro(I think I spelled that right), and Nemu. Mayuri's daughter.

"We couldn't help but notice all the spirtual energy and damage that was in the city so we decided to help." Uryuu esplained.

"Well thanks now can you please help us..." Ukitake asked before he started to cough up blood once more.

"Here take this." Nemu gave Ukitake the antidote.

"Why are you doing this?" Ukitake asked.

"I never really like my father."

"Nuf said." Ethan whispered to himself right before his eyes slowly closed. Luckily Orihime was already heling him and hopefull it would help.

"Where's Ichigo?" Orihime asked while healing Ethan.

"With Kenmaru Ichimaru in Hueco Mundos trying to find Rukia. Where's Renji and Byakuya."

"There back at the school fighting some Hybrid." Chad told.

"Well I can tell you right now. We are going to need alot more help than we thought."


	6. Mercy is Shown

The smoke from the Kido that Renji used slowly faded. He was assisting Captian Kuchiki up form the ground.

"You alright Captian?" He asked.

"Yes. If I knew a Kido would have finished him off I would've done it earlier. Thank you Renji."

"No problem."

"CERO!" A golden blast like attack then came crashing down in between the 2 seperating them both.

"Captian Kuchiki!" Renji called. After the explosion there seemed to be a golden wall in between them.

"You thought I was dead? That's an insult to me. That move barely even tickled me."

"What!" Renji was surprised that a direct atack like that did anything.

"Anyways. Who first? Renji..." Rinto looked at Renji he then turned his head to Byakuya, "Or Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"If you want to face my Captian then you'll have to face me first!" Renji yelled.

"My decision is made. I'm going to kill you both!" Rinto then dissapeared only to smash his fist into Byakuya's face.

"Guah!"

"Your not used to fighting like this huh? How sad."

"Captain!" Renji yelled.

"Shut Up." Rinto said as he vanished nad kneed Renji in the gut.

"Gah!" Renji bent over to hold his stomach dropping Zabimaru.

"That's your bankai? How sad." Rinto picked it up and smashed the hilt against his knee. "That probally won't do much but this will." Rinto then took the broken hilt and stabbed Renji's feet to the gorund with both pieces.

"AAAHH!"

"Now take this!" Rinto lifted Renji up on his feet and began to punch him multiple times in the face.

"Now!" Rinto dissapeared again and then started to beat down Byakuya. "It's people like you that make me sick!" He said. "When I say people like you I mean people who's zanpaktuo doesn't even need you to lift a finger for you to attack! What fun is it if you can't clash blades with your opponet! That's how you get to know people! You Byakuya Kuchiki deserve to die a death that you've never faceed before! The death of being beaten to death!" Rinto then brought his fist back punched Byakuya in the face then grabbed his face.

"Cero." He said as he released a purple colored Cero blasting back Byakuya.

"CAPTIAN!" Renji yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up kid?" Rinto appeared in front of Renji and stared at hi. "HA!" Rinto released his spiritual energy. It was able to bring Renji down to his knees. "Bow to me."

"No!" Renji yelled even though he basically already was.

"Say I'm the greatest warrior ever!"

"No!"

"Well then." Rinto picked up Renji by his neck forcing the broken pieces of his hilt through his feet completely.

"Guah!" Renji spat out blood.

"How sad." Rinto dropped Renji nad as he slwoly fell he felt a giant knee enter his stomach blasting him backwards once more. Then Rinto noticed he was surrounded by a bunch of what seemed to be pink flowers. "What's this?" He asked him self sarcastically.

"Gokei." Byakuya said as he struggled up.

"Gokei huh?" Rinto asked right before he was swallowwed by the attack. Something was off though. Byakuya could feel it. Then he heard a whisper, "Don't think so." After he heard that an explosion destryed the followers.

"That's not possible..." He said to himself.

"You see Byakuya all this right here and beyond is our battleground!" Rinto said as he stretched his arms out. "I can do whatever I want ot this city! It's not where I live! You understand!"

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'am saying I cna release all of my spirtual pressure. So why haven't you? Oh wait. I'm sorry you are. Pathetic!"

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Rinto was hit direcyl in the back with the blast. "Gotcha..." Renji said.

"I was busy." Rinto said as he looked at Renji.

"That's not possible."

"Nothing's impossible." Rinto said, "Listen to me I sound like a comic book." He then ran up to Renji and placed his hand on his chest right where his heart is.

"Huh..."

"Hmmm nah. Your young I won't kill you yet."

"Huh?"

"Cero." Rinto said but before anything happened a giant sword began to come down onto Rinto. "Don't think so." He grabbed it with his left hand. He then turned his head slightly only to see Sajin Komamura.

"Captian Komamura?" Renji asked in shock and awe. He saw as Byakuya was assisting Byakuya up.

"Hello there Renji. I could tell you guys needed help correct?"

"Yes. Thank you." Renji said relieved.

"Your releived yes?" Rinto asked Renji.

"Your in trouble now. This time..." Renji was cut off.

"Cero." The last thing any of them saw was a golden flash.

"Guahh..." Renji fell to the ground with a hole on the opposite side of his heart.

"Man I forgot I said I'd let you live. Oh well. Next."

"How dare you!" Komamaru said in anger as he made his bankai force his blade down harder.

"Calm down." Rinto said. "He's not dead."

"You shall die for 2 attempted murders against the 13 Court Guard Squads!"

"Really? Only 2? Let's make it 3." Rinto pushed Komamaru's giant bankai blade asside and leaped up into his face. Rinto stuck out both his hands nad put his wrist together. "Cero Cannon!" He then released a purple powerful cero that hit Komamura's bankai dead center in the face knocking it back.

"What the..." Kumamaru was in shock.

"Die." Rinto whispered as he kicked Komamura in the face knocking him out. "Hmmm... that sucks. I only knocked him out. Maybe I didn't kick hard enough?" Rinto then walked over to the fallen Komamura and started kicking him in his stomach. He did this up to several times. "Well that sucks. He still won't die. Oh well maybe he'll just bleed from the inside." Rinto then walked over to the fallen Renji.

"Well you are still breathing huh?"

"I'm not ready to die..."

"Not ready to die huh? Well that's not up to you." Rinto picked Renji up by his neck once more. He stared him in the eyes. "It's up to me." Rinto then released enough spirtual pressure to suck the life out of Renji.

"Ahhhhh..."

"See ya."

"Shukei Hakuteiken!" Byakuya lifted his sword as it overflowed with all of his spiritual energy preparing to cut down Rinto. Once Byakuya got close he began to slow down due to Rinto's spiritual energy.

"You done yet?"

"Huh..."

"Good." Rinto dropped Renji and kicked Byakuya in the stomach knocking him out.

"Well looks like nonce of you can beat me. Might as well end this." Rinto flew to the air and pointed a hand at the broken and laid out bodies of the Soul Reapers. "Cero Gern..." He heard a voice call him.

_"Rinto come back if your done."_

"Master Aizen is that you?"

_"Yes it is me. We have him."_

"What about the Perfect Hybrid? Don't they need more time?"

_"Don't worry about them. We have our real prize. The Perfect Hybrid is ready for battle. Now it's just a matter of time."_

"Don't you want me to kill them?"

_"No it's fine."_

"Alright. Are you sure?"

_"I'm positive. If they decide to come back then you can end them understood?"_

"Alright." Rinto looked down at the bodies. "Hmph. Fun while it lasted I guess." Rinto then opened a Gartanga and dissapeared.


	7. Kenpachi's True Power is Forced!

Ichigo and Kenmaru looked up only to see Kenpachi coming down from the light.

"Kenpachi what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was ordered here to help you alright."

"Hi Ichi!" Yachiru interrupted.

"Hey Yachiru."

"Oh Kenny look it's Kenny!"

"Hey Kenpachi, Yachiru."

"Kenmaru."

"Kenpachi this guy is tough alright we need to be careful."

"Who said anything about we?" Kenpachi asked. "I'm going to kill these guys understand. I don't need your help. I've been dying for a good fight lately. This right here. 2-on-1. Hardley seems fair. I mean the odds are in my favor."

"You dare mock me nad my Kuma!" Roken yelled.

"Shut up."

"What did you say!" Roken yelled in anger.

"You guys go save Rukia okay. Yachiu and me will handle this understood?"

"Alright." Kenmaru said. "Ichigo let's go. Before we save Rukia we need back up."

"Huh?"

"There's a cave we need to go to. It's where some powerful people live."

"Okay... what's this place called?" Ichigo asked.

"The Cave of the Lost."

"What?"

"Few people go there. It's like Hueco Mundos version of the Human World Berumda Triangle. Unexplainable happenings occur to whomever enters. Some either return filled with power, drained of their power, or don't return at all. 20 of Aizen's Arrancar entered there and 0 made it out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah so let's get out of here."

"Right. Good luck Kenpachi!" Ichigo said.

"Just leave already." He said staring down Roken and his part Doll part Zanpaktuo weapon Kuma.

"You mock me!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Then pay!"

"Yachiru go some where else alright."

"Kay!" She said happily as she ran over to a some what large boulder.

"DIE!" Roken yelled as he swung his zanpaktuo.

"Just shut up." Kenpachi said as he blocked it with his sword.

"Kuma!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Kuma yelled releasing a powerful Getsuga Tensho.

"Hmmmm..." Kenpachi turned to see it then leaped out of the way. "HA!" Kenpachi then jumped forwards back at Roken and swung his blade.

"No way!" Roken tried to block it with his blade but it was broken in half. "What the!" Roken felt a sharp pain come down across his shoulder all the way down to his chest.

"Hahaha!" Kenpachi laughed as he soon felt something scratch his back as well. The pain wasn't that important. "Well well..." Kenpachi turned his head only to see Kuma,the giant armored bear, attack Kenpachi with his 2 guantlet axes.

"Don't touch my master."

"Stupid bear." Kenpachi said as he kicked Kuma.

"Kuma no!"

"Take this!"

"Kuma it's time!"

"Are you sure!"

"Yes now!"

"Okay!" Kuma got up and released all of his spiritual energy.

"Hmmm... is that all the bear's got?"

"Ha!" Kuma appeared behind Kenpachi in a blink of an eye and slashed up his back even more. This time acually spilling blood.

"Now this is a fight!"

"Now take this!" Roken yelled releasing all of his spiritual energy.

"Huh!" Kenpachi was suprised when he felt Roken's spiritual pressure. He was surrounded by 2 giant spiritual pressures that alone were already as great as his. "Wow. This is something. I didn't think I'd have to leave use this already." Kenpachi took of his eye patch releasing all of his spiritual pressure. This only moved Roken and Kuma back a few inches.

"You ready to die?" Kenpachi asked.

"Take this!" Roken yelled swingin his new sword. His katana turned into a zanbato blade(Like Zabuza's blade in Naruto). He was able to cut Kenpachi's chest. He cut it wide open leaving an open wound where he just bled.

"Hahahaha! 2 in the back and now 1 in the front! THIS IS GETTING EXCITING! I NEVER WANT THIS TO END!"

"Kenny!" Yachiru yelled in worry.

"Huh?" He saw the look of concer on her face. He'd never seen this from her no matter what the situation was. She was scared. Before Kenpachi knew it Kuma stabbed him in the back with his axes, while Roken stabbed him in the same wound he recently created.

"Guah!" Kenpachi spit out blood. _"I'm going to die if I don't act now."_ He thought. "Time to use kendo." He said.

"Use whatever you want!" Roken snapped.

"You asked for it. The bear goes first." Kenpachi looked at Roken held his blade with both hands turned around amd cut the bear in half from shoulder to waist.

"You think I"m going down that easy like Kuma?" Roken started, "That's an insult!" Roken pulled his blade out and kicked Kenpachi through the boulder where Yachiru was.

"Kenny!" She yelled as she jumped down and aided him. "Are you alright Kenny?"

"Yeah I"m fine..." Kenpachi said as he tried to get up only to feel the pain in his stomach kick in. "Guah!" He spat out blood.

"Take this!" Roken charged using his Sonido and smashed his knee into Kenpachi's face.

"Kenny!" Yachiru yelled.

"Little girl I suggest you move now."

"No!"

"Then die!" Roken raised his sword only to be bitten on the leg by Yachiru. "AAAHHH! YOU LITTLE RUNT GET OFF OF ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Saving Kenny!" She said muffled.

"Get off!" Roken smacked her off of his leg.

"Ow!"

"Did you just..." Kenpachi got up. "Did you just hurt Yachiru!"

"What about it?"

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Kenpachi's voice alone scared Roken.

"Look I'm sorry alright I'm sure she's fine okay... just calm down..."

"No. now you die!" Kenpachi yelled. His spiritual pressure brought Roken face first into the sandy ground under the Hueco Mundos moon.

"Can't...breath..." Kenpachi's spiritual energy took the form of what seemed to be 5 skulls.

"I've only used this move once I didn't think I'd ever have to use it again. It's nothing big though. All I do is look into your soul or whatever's left of it and make you pay for every single thing you've done! I like to call it Judgment."

"Plese don't kill me! Please!" Roken began to cry.

"Kenny?" Yachiru asked. "Are you going to use that move now?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes okay."

"Okay." Yachiru closed her eyes. She knew what Judgment was. It was Kenpachi's last resort move. He only used it if anybody hurt her. It's when he looks at their opponet's past, present and future and makes them pay for every single bad thing they have done or will do, if they're lucky they only get level 1 judgment, level 2 judgent is considered jsut as bad.

"You hurt Yachiru. So now you die!" Kenpachi picked up Roken by his throat.

"I'm sorry...please don't kill me!"

"To late. Bankai."


	8. The Cave of the Lost

"Alright so we there yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Just wait alright. We should be there in a little while." Kenmaru said. Then upahead he saw a cave.

"I'm still trying to understand what you mean by our zanpaktuo being related."

"Dude shut up!" Kenmaru yelled. "Once we get to the Cave of the Lost everything will be explained."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's jsut hurry up we don't have much time."

"Right." The something came up from behind them. It was large. It was the Hollow that attacked at Ichigo's school along with Cyrus.

"Cyrus!"

"Hey! I'm busy so can we fight later!"

"Why are you fighting the Rouge?"

"Because he defies Aizen so I must kill him alright now! Explode Kuroutadori!"

"Awaken..." Kenmaru was stopped.

"Divide the World in 3! Keruberosu!" In front of Ichigo and Kenmaru appeared a male. He had spiked gren hair, his skin was pale, he wore the clothes of a Soul Reaper with the exception of his pants which were blue. In his right hand he had a broadsword, in his left hand he held a long bronze colored Miao Dao blade, and then around his neck was a whip like weapon. It was a long white, or silver, rope with a golden ball on the end.

The man was swinging his neck causing the rope around his neck to go crazy while trying to hit Cyrus, while he sued his other weapons to strike him down.

"Darn it you! I'm out of here!" Cyrus lifted his sword and the wing shaped guard turned into 2 giant wings and he flew away.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Ichigo asked.

"Rouge you cool?" Kenmaru asked the giant Hollow.

"RRAAAWWW!" It roared and then sunk into the sand as it dissapeared.

"Did that just happen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"Long time no see Kenmaru." Said the man as all 3 of his weapons turned back into 3 katana's and put them all back in their sheaths.

"Right back at you Zenku."

"So you're here for a reason."

"Yeah. I need your help okay. You, Kyoto, Hikaru, and Askuma."

"Well Hikaru isn't here but Kyoto and Askuma are here."

"Alright. And me and Ichigo need time to talk with our zanpaktuo."

"Okay. Done. Give me a sec." The man named Zenku took out 1 of his swords and stuck it in the gorund and released a large amount of spiritual energy that scared Ichigo.

"Whoa..."

"Don't act so dumfounded. Jump in!" Kenmaru jumped into the sand that was now a whirlpool.

"What! Kenmaru wait!" Ichigo jumped in soon to be followed by Zenku as well. They landed in a cave.

"Hey you guys!" Kenmaru said as he waved hand. There was a man and a boy. The man was tall and had black spiked hair, he wore a long black robe, his skin was pale, and he had blue eyes. Next to him was a boy. The boy had spiked white hair, he had pale skin, blue eyes, he wore baggy black pants, a muscle shirt, and had a sheath at his side. The sheath was 2 differnt colors split down the middle, on the right side it was black, on the right side it was red. The hilt stuck right out. The hilt of his sword was yellow.

"Askuma." Kenmaru said.

"Hey." The man with black spiked hair waved.

"Kyoto."

"What's up Kenmaru!" The boy replied.

"Hey this is my friend Ichigo and we need your guys's help saving a friend of ours named Rukia Kuchki form Aizen."

"I thought you were taken off that job and Byakuya was supposed to go."

"Wait what?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain later we just need time to talk to our zanpaktuo."

"Alright. At the same time or what?" Askuma asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then! Zanpaktuo Spell Number 1! World Entrance!" Askuma stuck both his hands out and soon both Ichigo and Kenmaru fell to the ground.

* * *

"Wake up Ichigo..." Ichigo heard a voice call his name. "Ichigo...Ichigo wake up.." He opened his eyes.

"Zangetsu?"

"Yes. Now stand."

"Right sorry." Ichigo stood up to find himself back in his normal clothes. He was also standing in his inner world.

"Hey Ichigo." Kenmaru said. Kenmaru was back in his normal clothes as well.

"Why did you bring him here?" Zangetsu asked.

"Calm down Zangetsu I'm here to."

"Huh?"

"Great..." Zangetsu said. Ichigo looked up to see another male. He had short black hair that seemed to hug his face and hung a little below his cheecks, his eyes were brown like Zangetsu. He wore a white flowing overcoat that had ragged edges like Zangetsu, he he wore blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Whoa. Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I can tell you don't talk about me. My name is Kyuseishu. Kenmaru Ichimaru's Zanpaktuo spirit and Zangetsu's faternal twin brother."

"Wait that's you!"

"Yeah. Oh by the way hi Ichigo."

"Hi." The 2 shook hands.

"So I've seen your bankai Zangetsu. Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Ichigo asked.

"Look it's not like it matter."

"What matters?" Kenmaru asked.

"You know I like that though. When it comes down to that we basically like the same thing with the exception I throw in my own touch."

"Look you can't change it."

"Yes I can."

"Wait what?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah watch."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Ichigo and KEnmaru yelled.

"Calm down you two. Gosh. Anyways Kenamru call out your shikai."

"Alright. Awaken Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru then held his 2-in-1 katana.

"Alright." Kyuseishu wiped his hand across it. Both blades turned into 2 daito's. Japanese straight swords.

"Really?" Zangetsu asked. "You just love change don't you?"

"Yeah prety much. I mean on occasion."

"Whatever."

"What did you just do?" Kenmaru asked.

"I turned my shikai form into a daito _my_favorite kind of blade along with a katana."

"It's my favorite too." Zangetsu added.

"Yeah but we agreed that neither of us would use it but there you go using it as your bankai!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Kenmaru use bankai."

"Okay...bankai." Kenmaru then turned into his bankai form holding a reverse katana in his hands.

"Why did I pick a reverse katana? Anyways." Kyuseishu wiped his hand along the reverse katana turning it into a black daito similar to Ichigo's. It's hilt had red handle and no guard.

"Hey while your at it Kenmaru after this get a new sheath please."

"Sure whatever."

"So now you think you can just change your blade type whenever you want? Since can you do that?"

"I've been doing it for a long time but since we never really stayed together as 1 blade you never really knew. Kenmaru sealed form please."

"Here." Kenmaru gave Kyuseishu his bankai blade and turned it back into it's katana selaed form. "Hmm...this should do for now. But just in case." Kyuseishu wiped his hand along it.

"Okay nothing." Ichigo said.

"Yeah because now whenever you are going to eh defensive you can turn it into a reverse katana."

"Really?" Ichigo asked again in wonder.

"No I'm just playing."

"Are you serious!" Kenmaru argued.

"Calm down. Look we still have something he doesn't."

"Yeah what?" Zangetsu asked.

"Watch." Kyuseishu said as 2 giant black wings grew from his back.

"Whoa." Ichigo and Kenmaru said. They stared on as soon enough he held what seemed to be 2 pump action shotguns.

"Why'd you show him out bankai?" Kenmaru asked.

"Why not?"

"Shut up!"

"Anyways what do you guys need?" Zangetsu asked Ichigo.

"We're here in Hueco Mundos trying to save Rukia. Why are we talking to you? Mainly because Kenmaru brought me here to prove you do have a brother. So our powers are similar in ways." Ichigo explained.

"Well now you know."

"Wait you guys are trying to save Rukia Kuchki?" Kyuseishu asked.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey Kenmaru I thought you got taken off that mission. Didn't they send Byakuya instead?"

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Your not here to protect Rukia! I should kill you!" Ichigo yelled as he began to grab Kenmaru's collar.

"Is it ture I got taken off this misssion?" Kenmaru asked retorically. "Yes it is. Did I care? Of course not. Why? That's private."

"You like her!" Kyuseishu teased.

"Huh?" Ichigo seemed suprised by this.

"Shut Up Kyuseishu! You know what Ichigo let's go."

"Ummm yeah right." Ichigo let go of Kenmaru.

"Be careful Ichigo. I sense something bad is going to happen."

"Yeah. Alright." Everything in Ichigo's world soon faded and he was back in his Soul Reaper clothes with Zangetsu in his shikai form by his side along with Kenmaru who was holding his shikai as well. "So now what Kenmaru?" Ichigo asked.

"We save Rukia." Kenmaru stood up.

"Right." Ichigo got up as well and looked at the people surrounding them.

"Alright you guys. Let's go kill some Hybrids."

"Yeah!" They all cheered. The in front of the cave 3 more people appeared. 1 of them was a boy like Kyoto. This boy had long dark hair, he wore the normal Arrancar uniform and stared at Kyoto with his red eyes. The boy put his hand on the hilt of his katana. The hilt was red and inside a white sheath. Another one was tall, he had short blond hair, his eyes were blue, his skin was pale. He had a katana in his hands as well the hilt was a dark purple color, the sheat on his side was green.

"Well well look who we have here." The boy said. "Say Sosa think we should kill them now?" The boy asked the man with the purple hilted katana.

"Nah. Not yet. Hey Krozen what do you think?" The man turned to the 3rd man. He had pale skin, green eyes, he had long orange hair that fell to the ground.

"I don't care what you 2 do. I'm here to fight Hikaru."

"Youyr obssed with that. It's really sad."

"Think what you want. I'll fight though."

"Thank you!" The man known as Sosa said.

"Hey. Sho what about you?" Krozen asked the boy.

"Let's fight!" The pulled out his katana.

"No!" Kyoto jumped in front and pulled out his katana as his and the boy known as Sho stared at him.

"So think we should tear this place down?"

"Whatever end this feud!"

"Fine then!" Sho jumped back. "Engluf them...Bakuhatsu!" Sho's blade began to glow the hilt slowly changed as the blade grew.

"Ummm...so...?" Kyoto was kinda lost at that. "Did your hilt just shrink?"

"Yeah but my blade grew! In it's shikai form it looks like it can't do anything, but watch this! BANKAI! KONTORORU FURYO BAKUHATSU!" The blade changed back to normal.

"Okay so now what?" Kyoto asked.

"Take this!" Sho swung his blade down.

"Oh a direct attack." Kyoto teased as he tried to counter with his blade only to get blasted back. "Guah! What was that?"

"In it's bankai form Bakuhastu becomes very fragile when it comes to explosives. You see any psyhical contact with it in it's bankai form will cause an explosion."

"Great. Looks like I'm going to hve to use my bankai. First off Save them Adimaru!" A white light blinded everybody.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"He's going to use bankai." Kenmaru explained.

"BANKAI!" Kyoto yelled. His blade grew to a large katana his left hand seemed to turn into a large white claw that held his katana, on his back seemed to be 2 large white panels, his right hand had a large white and blue gauntlet that held another katana. "Subarashii Adimaru!"

"Hahahaha! This is getting interesting no? What do you think Krozen?" Sosa asked.

"Let's use our bankai."

"Alright!" Sosa celebrated. "You first Krozen."

"Gladly." Krozen pulled out his katana that had a green hilt, and a rectangular guard. "Open your eyes Haipa Shinka." Krozen said. His katana began to transform. The katana itself turned into a what seemed to be a thin broadsword, where the katana stopped there formed a scythe and the blade for the transformation to it's bakai began to grow, the hilt grew what seemed to be a black emerald, where on the sides of the hilt there was 2 bat like wings that sprouted form the bottom of the blade to the hilt.

"How do you like my Haipa Shinka?" Krozen asked.

"Well it looks as though Rukia is going to have to wait a little longer." Ichigo said. "Ban..."

"Ichigo no. We can't face these guys."

"What why not?"

"They'll do it."

"Are you sure."

"Trust me."

"Yeah trust us." Zenku said. "Don't worry all of us have 1 thing in common."

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked.

"We all have Hollow Mask." Askuma said.

"For example..." Krozen interrupted. Krozen placed his finers upnder his chin as though he were preparing to rip off a mask. He quickly moved them up revealing his mask. His mask was unlike any others Ichigo has seen. It was black. Pure black, it had red eyes, it also had long needle like braids going down his head. "Hey! Sosa, Sho you can use your full power's here."

"Yes! This is getting exciting!" Sosa yelled. "My turn to show off! Pounce! Leopardo!" Sosa pointed his blade releasing his golden spiritual pressure. "BANKAI!" Sosa's body began to change as he called upon his Hollow Mask. His fingernails grew long like talons, they turned black, his hair grew and fell down to his waist, his body was soon covered in a golden leopard like armored skin, his mask look exactly like a leopard.

"So Zenku now?" Askuma asked.

"Yeah. I'll go first. Divide this world in 3 Keruberosu!" Zenku's 3 katana's turned into the weapons Ichigo saw earlier. The chain, the broadsword, and the Miao Dao blade. "Bankai..." He whispered. His 2 blades turned into long twin headed spears, the chain around his neck turned into a normal katana again. The katana floated in front of him while the spears floated by his side. "By using my bankai I can control my zanpaktuo just like this. Now time for my Hollow Mask!"

Zenku's Hollow Mask looked like a Rhino's face, it had a long black horn, the actual face had red lines running down his eyes, he also had spikes that formed a crown ontop of his head.

"Meet my bankai Tsubasa Keruberosu. Askuma your turn."

"Right. Extend Ryyu!" Askuma's zanpaktuo turned into a long silver staff. "Take this! Bankai! Ryuu Kiba!" The long silver staff then grew 2 scythes on the edge of it along with a spear head. "Look at my mask!" Askuma said as he slowly moved his hand over his face. His mask took the shape of a snake, with it's red eyes, and black fangs.

"Hollow Mask!" Kyoto yelled as his Hollow Mask slowly appeared. His mask seemed like that of a ball of fire with yellow eyes.

"I'm the only one now huh? Oh well! Hollow Mask!" Sho yelled. His Hollow Mask had a plain flat surface like face, then the ends of it began to spike out, eyes took shape as well, the mouth began to make a smiling face showing it's teeth.

"Ichigo we need to move now!"

"Right!" Both of them ran away heading off towards Los Noches. The palace was right in front of them the only thing they had to do was enter.

"Stop..." A voice called. "Master Aizen said to stop any intruders."

"Well tell Aizen that we're here!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Hey Kenmaru how come Aizen hasn't used that Hollowfying Machine yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know."

"Hollowfying Machine? There was no such thing. He wanted to test the Soul Society and they failed."

"Where are you!"

"Master Aizen only said that because he knew that wasn't really Grimmjow. If the Soul Society came here they failed, if they let us come to them they would've succeded."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"Master Aizen was making the Perfct Hybrids and the Perfect Zanpkatuo to fight by his side. I alone am 1 of those 4"

"3 you say? What Number are you?"

"3 but I am as strong as Espada Number's 1 and 4!"

"Why not 1 and 2?"

"I don't know. Master Aizen liked numbers 1 and 4 alot."

"Look show yourself alright!"

"Fine..." From the sand in front of the Las Noches Palace came a giant. His whole left arm was made of metal, it had pillars coming out from the backside of his shoulder, the front, and ontop. There were also tubes surging through his arms as well. His skin was pale, he had blue eyes, the rest of his face was completely wrapped up, he wore a torn Arrancar outfit because his arms were huge. He was as tall as Jidando, he had his zanpaktuo on his back, it had a blue hilt, a rectangular guard with a design that looked like the North Star.

"I'am Perfect Hybrid Number 3! My name is Janto! Now fell the power of my zanpaktuo!" He yelled as he pulled out his blade.

"We can take him if we stick together." Ichigo said.

"No. Ichigo Cyrus is here and now. He's right behind that door alright. You fight this guy and I'll be right back I swear!"

"You can't leave me here!"

"Just use your Hollow Mask on him. I mean look at this guy he can't be that fast."

"Wrong! I'am very fast! I'm 4th fastest person out of the 4 of us!"

"Really?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Dude plus he's stupid alright. This is going to be easy."

"Alright fine go."

"Thanks." Kenmaru left instantly.

"Come on big guy take off your wrapping!"

"I can't! This is my Hollow Mask!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's fight!"

As Kenmaru ran down the hall he came in contact with somebody.

"Hello Kenmaru. Where are you going?" The voice asked.

I'm going to find Cyrus and kill him I don't have time for whoever you are!" He yelled.

"What a shame. I really thought we could bond."

"Wait what?" Kenmaru turned to the shadows. "You." There he saw Gin Ichimaru.

"Hello...son."


	9. Truth Revealed! Kenmaru's Bankai!

"Die!" Kenmaru yelled releasing his shikai.

"Don't think so." A voice said coming down from the ceiling. It was Cyrus. Their blades met. Kenmaru looked closely at his katana.

"That's not your zanpaktuo."

"Bingo! I burned my other one and gained this one in it's palce."

"What? How could you!"

"Well I all did is burn it. It wasn't to hard."

"You'll pay!"

"I see your using your shikai. Well I fell left out. Master Gin may I?"

"Do what you want I'm just here to watch."

"As you wish. Make everything move at your command! Gosho Masuta!" Nothing really changed about Cyru's blade his spiritual pressure increased.

"What's going on?"

"Now! Bankai! Cho Gensho Masuta!" Once again no change just a raise in spiritual pressure.

"What is this? This isn't you power!"

"Yeah I know. My zanpaktuo doesn't change in appearance because it supply's me with enough spiritual energy to take on the Soul Society alone!"

"You'll die!"

"No not really. It's time to show you my new Hollow Mask as well, or what I occasionally like to call it my Hollow Helemet!" Cyrus released one hand fomr his blade nad put it on the left side of his face slowly moving it across his face revealing a blank white mask with a red line straight down the middle. Kenmaru looked closely only to see two other mask one on each side of his face.

"Does that suprise you? I also have one on the back of my head but for now this shall do." Kenmaru was fursious. He looked at Gin and could only think of how he left him and his mom. He stared at him. Then he thougth back to last month.

_Last Month..._

_"You'll pay!" Kenmaru shouted at Gin._

_"Listen to me just because you became Squad 3 Captian doesn't mean you can take me on." Gin teased. "Even if you are my son."_

_"Why!"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you leave us!"_

_"Because it wasn't meant to be. It was nothing personal."_

_"Then why!" Kenmaru asked in anger._

_"To understand loss. I've never lost anything and normally when I did it was something that either didn't matter, had no affect, or never realized in the first place. Then I met your mother. So when Aizen reminded me to understand loss I had to break it off unfourtunetly you were born. I left you to understand loss."_

_"And...?"_

_"It hurt. So please don't be angry." _

_"Well then..." Kenmaru looked at him. "Are you serious?"_

_"No. Aizen said that we might need somebody's help for future reasons. Instead of him having a son I decided to have one. So there."_

_"So I am just..."_

_"You were part of the plan until you turned on us, but the rest of everything is true to."_

_"So your telling me that you assited in giving birth to me in hopes of understanding loss and hoping I would help you with your master plan?"_

_"Yeah pretty much. Is that everything Aizen?" Gin asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Alrigth. See ya." Gin waved his hand and left._

_Back to the present..._

Kenmaru thought about this and just looked at Cyrus. "Huh..." Kenmaru let out a sigh.

"Pay attention!" Cyrus yelled as he kicked Kenmaru into a wall. "Hahahahaha!"

"Looks like I've gotten over it." He said to himself. "Time to move on. When I kill him it won't be becauyse he let us but because he's my enemy." He looked at Cyrus. "Time to focus on Cyrus. This is something I've been waiting for."

"FIRE!" Cyrus yelled. His blade then caught on fire as it turned into a red broadsword and the hilt looked like it was a dragon's mouth. Kenmaru looked at Cyrus.

"Bankai."

* * *

"Cero!" Sho yelled as he pointed his blade at Kyoto. The tip of his blade began to charge up an orange colored Cero. "Take this!" He yelled releaing it.

"No!" Kyoto yelled as he used the sword on his right arm to block. "Now!" Kyoto swung left hand controling the katana that came down heavy on Sho.

"Ha nice try!" He said blocking it with his sword causing an explodion blowing Kyoto back in a wall. "Die!" He yelled trying to stab Kyoto.

"Bring it!" Kyoto said as he dodged Sho's blade that hit the all behind him creating the cave wall to explode and come down. "Everybody out now!" Kyoto yelled. He was the first one out. Soon everybody else followed including the Arrancar.

"Hahahaha!"

"What...!" Kyotot turned around only to see Sho preparing to slice him up. "No!" He used his swords to try nad block it but he dissapeared.

"How you like my Sonido?" He asked as he stabbed Kyoto's right arm causing an explosion blowing off his shoulder.

"GUAHAAAHHHH!"

"Now try this!" Sho swung his blade aiming for Kyoto's back.

"No..." He struggled to move his body. He just barely blocked with his left blade though he was still blasted back.

"Take this! Cero!" Sho stuck his blade in the ground and swung it at Kyoto creating a wave of his cero and his eplxosive blade's ability.

"I can't..." Kyoto lifted his left arm again taking another direct attack.

"Haahahahahaha! Cero! Cero! Cero! Cero! Cero!" Sho laughed releasing a numerous amount of Cero's from his hands each hitting Kyoto.

"Guah! Gah! AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I thought you were ready to face me! I guess not! Too bad! Cero!" He yelled again releasing another orange Cero.

"Ce...ro..." Kyoto managed to whispere as he opened his mouth sending out a red cero. Both Cero's exploded.

"Nice trick! Too bad you are still going to die!" Sho came face to face with Kyoto. He held his blade to Kyoto's face. Before he could do anything he fel a sharp pain going through his stomach.

"What...in...the world...?" Sho looked down only to see his blood all over Kyoto's sword. "I'll kill you!" He yelled as he pulled back his sword and went for the finsihing blow.

"Surasshu kagayaku." Kyoto said as he began to move his sword in a cutting motion while it was still inside Sho releasing a powerful attack that killed Sho.

"GUAAAAHHHH!" Sho's body vanished in the air.

"Looks like...I win..." Kyoto fainted.

* * *

" Did Sho do that?" Sosa asked himself as he stood above Askuma with his blade reading to cut his head off.

"No that was Kyoto ending Sho."

"No way Sho wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"You never know what could happen."

"Shut up." Sosa said as he kicked in Askuma's chest.

"Guah!"

"I'm sorry did that hurt you? Well to bad. Your pathetic." Sosa picked him up and tossed him like trash. "Hey Krozen I'm coming over alright?"

"No stay there. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Sosa walked over to a rock fom the ruble that was caused when the cave collapsed and sat on it. "This should be interesting to watch." e said to himself putting away his blade.

"Take this!" Zenku yelled slashing away with one spear only to have it blocked by the scythe part of Krozen's blade.

"You really should've asked for his help." Zenku said.

"I don't need it trust me." Krozen then kicked Zenku back.

"Guah!"

"Die." He said using the blade to cut open Zenku's chest.

"Uhhh..."

"Take this." He put his finger on Zenku's shoulder wher the joint connected. "Cero." From there he shot out a purple colored cero.

"Ah!"

"How you like that huh?"

"Not very much to be truthfull."

"Well too bad this doesn't affect me in anyway."

"Doesn it?" Zenku asked.

"What do you mean?" I"m missing spear.

"Huh?" Krozen looked down at Zenku and he was right he was missing one of his spears. "Hmmm..." Krozen then looked over only to see Sosa with a spear in his chest. "You killed Sosa during our fight? Nice."

"I killed your comrad and you compliment me?"

"I don't like the fact that you killed him but I am complimenting you on how you did it. Anyways this fight is over." Krozen raised his blade.

"Not today!" Zenku then stabbed Krozen in the gut.

"Well looks like you have cut me."

"Yeah. How's that make you fell?"

"I really don't care." Krozen then stomped on Zenku's torso.

"Guah!"

"Hmmmmmm..." Krozen looked up at the night sky. "Time to go." Krozen returned his blade back to it's seale form put it back in his sheath and began to walk back.

"Krozen!"

"What Zenku?"

"What is Aizen up to?"

"He's created the 2 most perfect Hybrids. Along with the Perfect Zanpaktuo. I'am also apart of this plan."

"Why?"

"Because I want Hikaru dead." Krozen then continued to walk off.

* * *

"Darn it!" Ichigo was becoming angry. No matter what he did Janto wouldn't leave him alone.

"Take this!"

"What the!" Ichigo was suprised by when Janto was behind him. "How'd he do that! Can he use Sonido'? That's impossible he's way to big!"

"Bye bye!" Janto then punched Ichigo in the back blasting him forwards into the castel walls.

"Come on..." Ichigo stood up.

"Man. Your tough." Ichigo admitted.

"Thank you. Too bad you die now." Janto said.

"What makes you think I'm going to die here?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his sword at Janto.

"What you are you doing?"

"BANKAI!" Ichigo released a large amout of his spiritual energy as he transformed into Tensho Zangetsu.

"Whoa! You changed! What happened to your sword? It shrunk!"

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said, then he dissapeared.

"Where'd you go!" Janto yelled. Before Janto knew it Ichigo had cut up his back.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey that tickled!" Janto said.

"What!" Ichigo looked on as Janto tried to scaratch his back. "I have to take advantage now!" Ichigoo thought, "GETSUGA TENHSO!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword revealing his black Getsuga Tensho. The move hit directly knocking back Janto.

"Why you attack Janto?"

"I have to kill you if I want to get by. Sorry."

"You should be sorry! Now I have to end playtime!" Janto stood up adn held out his mechanical arm. It seemed to be gathering spirit energy from all around.

"Bring it!" Ichigo said as he took his stance. Then Ichigo began to notice something. "Wait! That's a...that's a Quincy Bow!"

"Yes it is! I'm Perfect Hybrid! I can use Soul Reaper powers, Quincy powers, and Arrancar powers!"

"Are you serious!"

"But I'm not going to shoot an arrow."

"Why not?"

"Stay still okay? Cero!" Janto then released a powerfulgreen cero.

"No way!" Ichigo then leaped out of the way dodgin the Cero watching the explosion open the door.

"Whoops I opened the door."

"Thanks." Ichigo began to use his Flash Step to try and get in the door but Janto was 1 step ahead of him. "No way! You can't be faster than me!"

"Well I am. Cero!"

"Darn it!"

* * *

"Water!" Cyrus yelled as his mask began to shift from his fire mask to another. His water mask had the facial design of a shark. His sword turned into a water whip.

"Darn it!" Kenmaru yelled in frustration as he blocked the water whip with his shikai.

"Come on! Use your bankai!"

"No!"

"Don't you want to save Rukia! You went against Captain Yamamoto's orders and tried to protect her anyways!"

"Darn it!" Kenmaru was pushed back and kicked into a wall.

"Hahahaha! How sad all this anger against me and you don't even want to use your bankai!"

"Shut up!"

"Time for you to die! Wind!" Cyrus's mask changed again this time it changed into a mask that looked like a eagle's head. His sword vanished into nothing leaving just the hilt.

"Bring it!" Kenmaru yelled, "I'll die for Rukia!" He said.

"How interesting." Was all Gin said.

"Too bad!" Cyrus rushed at Kenmaru with his blade reading to strike him down. Then once he got close he was hit with a blue Cero.

"No way..." Cyrus said as he fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Gin looked on only to see Kenmaru with his finer pointed out like he made a gun with his fingers as smoke came from the tip.

"That's my Cero." Kenmaru said as he struggled out of the crater he was in.

"Well I admite nice shot. Too bad you have to die here." Cyrus was holding the hole that was made in his chest.

"Bankai..." Kenmaru pointed his blade at Cyrus as his spiritual energy began to be released.

"Whoa!" Cyrus was blown backwards into a wall.

"Cyrus there's a reason I've never used bankai against you...it's because it was never neccesary...that is...until now." From his back Kenmaru sprouted 2 giant black wings, his shirt turned into a long white overcoat that was ripped at the ends, his sword turned into 2 shotguns, his black haori pants turned into jean pants.

"What you think I'm going down that easily!" Cyrus yelled.

"Cyrus I've been able to figth you while in my shikai without my mask, you on the other hand have been using your bankai at your full power and your Hollow Mask. I think I have the advantage."

"What did you say! You'll pay for that!" Cyrus rushed at Kenmaru once more.

"Too bad I didn't think I'd have to use this so early." Kenmaru pointed one of his guns at Cyrus. "Good bye...Cyrus." Kenmaru pulled the trigger releasing a laser that hit him in his arm as it blew up.

"Guah!" Cyrus's whole left side of his body blew up. "What just happened?"

"You see Cyrus my bankai turn into 2 spereate shot guns that take in spirit energy and release it into what look like Cero's or laser to be more accurate. If hit they are very deadly. The more spirit energy I gather in them the stronger it is. You see that though. That wasn't very strong. Almost my weakest attack."

"What..."

"Yeah. Sorry." Kenmaru turned around to his father. "Gin. It's your turn."

"Shoot to kill Shinso!" Gin pulled out his Shinso as it extended and was aimed to hit Kenmaru.

"How sad." Kenmaru put his guns away by turning them back into a sword and stuck out one hand blocking Shinso.

"What..." Gin was suprised by this. "You've seem to have grown stronger."

"Yeah thanks. So you ready to die...Gin?"

"Ban..."

"Warp Time and Space...Kurieita." From the walls came a man who pointed his sword at Gin. He slashed the air creating what seemed to be a black hole. "Burakkuhoru." The man said as Gin was swallowed insdei the black hole.

"Huh? Well what took you so long Hikkaru?"

"Sorry I was busy." The man was tall, he had long brown hair, he also wore a long white trenchcoat, he wore a black t-shirt, and black haori pants.

"Hey I have a friend who needs help."

"Alright let's go." Hikaru and Kenmaru ran out the door to see Ichigo fighting Janto.

"Having trouble Ichigo?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah. This is Hikaru."

"Hello Ichigo."

"Hey."

"Here let me help. Burakkuhoru." Hikaru slashed his sword again creating another black hole as it sucked in Janto.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a temporary black hole. It should keep him in there for a good 5 hours."

"Alright so now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Now we save Rukia." Kenmaru said.

"Then let's go!" Hikaru yelled.

"Right." They both agreed as they ran into the palace. Ichigo looked on with his thought in his head, _"Hang on Rukia I"m coming!"_

_Meanwhile..._

"Master Aizen shall I fight them?"

"Yes. Please. It's time to test your perfection."

"Yes master." Aizen looked on as he knew his plan was coming together as he watched his Perfect Hybrid walk out the door.


	10. Revealed! The Perfect Hybrid!

"Rukia!" Ichigo called.

"Rukia!" Kenmaru yelled as well.

"Darn it where is she!" Ichigo sneared.

"I don't know. We have to do something."

"You guys looks we might have to split up!" Hikaru suggested.

"No we can't we are going to need everything we got enable to fight!"

"Ken...maru..." A voice called.

"Huh?" Kenmaru turned around.

"Look at me Kenmaru!" It was Cyrus. He was limping towards them.

"What do you want Cyrus?"

"We are not done! I can still hold a blade!"

"Will you guys give me a second?"

"Sure." Kenmaru pulled out his bankai while it was in it's blade form and pointed it at Cyrus.

"So how you want to die?"

"Bring it all!" He yelled.

"Shihai." He he said as he he pointed the blade at Cyrus when it released a white cero that was outlined in gold.

"Ha!" Cyrus dodged the move in just enough time. "You missed! Now take this Fi..." Cyrus was cut off when the attack came back and hit him.

"You see that? Shihai it's like a heat seeking Cero. You can't avoid the unavoidable." Kenmaru put his sword back and turned back to his sword back into it's sealed state.

"Alright let's..."

"Go? You looking for her?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Everybody turned around to see a male holding Rukia with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth tapped up.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled.

"Listen. If you don't want to die give us Rukia back." Kenmaru said calmly.

"Here." The man threw Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo caught her and took off the tape.

"Ichigo we need to get out of here now!" She said.

"Ichigo leave. Get Rukia out of here me and Hikaru can handle this guy."

"No we must stay together!" Ichigo argued.

"Ichigo get Rukia out of here!"

"Look I don't think that's an option." The man walked out of the shadows. He had short white hair, his skin was pale, his eyes were blue, he wore a black t-shirt, with a red hooded trenchcoat outlined in white, black pants, and boots. His sheath was on his back, from what they could see it was white, the hilt of his blade was red.

"My name is Takashi. I am Perfect Hybrid Number 2."

"Number 2 huh? This should get interesting." Hikaru said.

"Sorry you aren't part of the plan." Takashi said.

"Guah!" Hkiaru began to hold his stomach due to a sudden pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"I punched him. Now Cero." Takashi pointed his right arm at Hikaru. His right arm wasn't normal. It was white and it looked almost Hollow like, it had 3 spikes on his shoulders, 1 in front of his shoulder, 1 in back, and 1 ontop. His finers were claws, his wrist had a small hole in it, his elbow produced a long black spike as well. He brought all 5 of his claws together to form a red Cero that blasted Hikaru out of the building.

"Hikaru!" Ichigo and Kenmaru yelled.

"Darn it!"

"Kenmaru you must leave."

"Make me!"

"Fine. Balla." Takashi punched the air releasing a crimson red balla that knocked out Kenmaru.

"Kenmaru no!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki you must die here."

"Well see!" Ichigo put Rukia down. "Rukia stand back."

"Ichigo don't please! He'll kill you!"

"I"m going to do everything I can to win!"

"Please don't!"

"Bankai!"

"Hmmm...your bankai? Well then. Looks like I'll have to do something about that." Takashi pulled out his sword. "Descimate...Sakumo." Takashi's blade then transformed into a broadsword, the handle was till red, the hand guard was rectangular with what seemed to be the face of a skeleton for a design.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade releasing the black Getsuga Tensho.

"Nope." Takashi blocked the attack with one hand.

"No way!"

"Way." Takashi dissapeared and kneeed Ichigo in the gut.

"Guah!"

"Die." Takashi said as he kicked Ichigo in the head sending him out the wall.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo landed in the desert lands of Hueco Mundeos.

"Ichigo no!" Rukia yelled as she ran out to aid her friend.

"I suggest you back away now." Takashi said to Rukia as he walked out the hole in the wall.

"Rukia run..." Ichigo said.

"But..."

"You don't have to leave completely just stay back alright."

"Okay..." Rukia then ran over to a boulder that was nearby.

"Looks like your pretty fast."

"Thanks. Now stand so I can kill you."

"So that's your shikai?"

"Yes. I'd prefer not to use my bankai or ressuruction. Either way you will die."

"Let's just see who's stronger then!" Ichigo placed his hand over his face and 'ripped' his mask onto his face.

"Ahhh...your Hollow Mask. I do want to fight on equal terms. So I guess.." Takashi placed his hand over his face as well and slowly moved it over revealing his Hollow Mask little by little. Takashi's Hollow Mask had meanincin skeltal like face, it had 2 black stripes come down the eyes, a large horn coming out of his forehead that had a black circle around it, the eyes were pitch black.

"Bring it on!"

"As you wish." Ichigo used his Flash Step to try and attack Takashi. Takashi used his Sonido' and was the first to strike.

"Guah!" Ichigo's arm was open.

"Now take this!" Takashi dropped hissword nad held out his Hollow like arm creating what seemed to be a bow and arrow.

"What! Another Quincy Bow?" The diffrence with Janto's bow and Takashi's bow was that Takashi's bow looked like Uryuu's Ginrei Kojaku.

"Yes. This one is a Ginrei Kojaku bow."

"I thought only master Quincies can do that!"

"I'am the Perfect Hybrid. I can do anything." Takashi said as he released a larege amount of bows.

"Darn it!" Ichigo jumped right back up and started to block all the bows.

"Your fast...but so am I..." Takashi dissapeared behind Ichigo nad shot more bows.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo turned around and swung his blade.

"Don't think so." Takashi dissapeared and went back to grab his sword. "Ressuruction..." Takashi's right arm began to take over his whole body. His whole body was covered in Hollow like armor. His left arm looked exactly like his right arm, his body became large and muscular, he grew large black spikes out of his back, heels, and at the end of his newly formed tail, he still held his sword.

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled.

"Die Ichigo Kurosaki." Takashi used his sonido' t then grab Ichigo's zanpaktuo and broke it in half.

"Zan...getsu..."

"Take this." Takashi swung his blade slicing up Ichigo's upper torso.

"Guah!"

"Now take this." Once more he used his Sonido went back to back with Ichigo and backed up into him stabbing him with the multiple black spikes coming from his back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now time to finish this off." Takshi released his spikes from Ichigo turned around and slashed at his back.

"Guah! AAAHHHHHH!"

"And this." Takashi punched him in the back of the head.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"I'm not done yet." Takashi picked up Ichigo and tossed him. Ichigo layed on the sand with no motion's at all. "I must make sure that you can't be revived. "Cero." Takashi pointed his claws at Ichigo and released a crimson red cero.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled helplessly as her friend was blow up. "NO!"

"Don't worry. All I did was send my Cero through his heart."

"You'll pay!" Rukia yelled but then a black hole opened up and out from it Chad, Uryuu, Nem, and Orihime.

"Rukia!" They all yelled as they ran over to help her.

"Chad we have to stop that guy!" Uryuu yelled.

"Right let's do it. El Directo!"

"Hmmmm. Sado..." Takashi didn't move as Chad released the blue cannon like attack.

"Got him..." When the smoke cleared Takashi wasn't there.

"You missed." Takashi said as he appeared behind Chad and satbbed his back.

"Uhhhhhh."

"Uryuu don't even try it." Takashi then dissapeared back in place.

"Where's Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Over there." Rukia pointed.

"No..." Orihime looked on as she saw Ichigo's lifeless body on the floo. "Ichigo no...no no no no no!"

"Orihime you have to help him!"

"Huh..."

"We have to go now we need to heal Chad to!" Uryuu advised.

"Right right come on..." She said they all ran over to Ichigo. "Soten Kissun." Orhime began to heal Chad and Ichigo. Chad was the first to be healed.

"I'll let you guys heal him...I mean if you can..." Takashi teased.

"Well Orihime can you do it?" Rukia asked.

"I can't...he's taken too much damage...I think he's...no he can't be...I have to keep trying..."

"Orihime..." Rukia said.

"Hey! You guys alright..." Kenmaru asked as he walked out the hole. "I finally made it." Kenmaru saw Takashi standing his distance form the others. He also saw eveyrbody crying. He paid close attention to where they were and saw Ichigo's lifeless body. "Great..." He said. He couldn't stop looking at Rukia as she cried. He then turned to Takashi.

"Hey you...what's your name?"

"I'm the Perfect Hybrid Takashi."

"Yeah nice. I'm Kenmaru Ichimaru. You've hurt somebody I care about."

"Who that Ichigo Kuroaski?"

"No somebody else. Now it's time you pay."

"Let the fight begin."

"Let it."

"Yo! Everybody get back right now. Get back to that boulder and when you do Orihime I need you to put up your shield."

"But what about you?" Rukia asked.

"Hey as long as your okay Rukia I'm good. Now all of you get back."

"Right." Chad picked up Ichigo and they all ran back to the boulder. Orihime continued to heal Ichigo. "Saten Kesshun!"

"Alright let's do this." Kenmaru said.

"Why don't you draw your bankai?"

"Trust me I will. Bankai." Kenmaru pointed his blade at Takashi as his blade turned into 2 shotguns once more while sproutgin 2 giant black wings from his large white overcoat. "Muteki Kyuseishu." Kenmaru then looked over his shoulder, "Hey you guys!" He called out, "Nobody speaks a word of what I'm about to do okay?" Ruka looked on and shook her head.

"Alright then. It's time." Kenmaru closed his eyes. He quickly opened them and his Hollow Mask appeared. His Hollow Mask looked like two in one. The first one which was ontop had 4 eyes, two of them were red slit, while the two below them were his actual eyes. The whites of his eyes were black, his green eyes turned red, and the scylera turned white. The top part of his mas looked like a crows beak bent downwards, the bottom half looked like a skeletal jaw that was pointed out, with 3 red stripes that crawled from the bottom part of the mask to the top. This mask was very unusual because unlike the others where it is white, it was black instead.

"That is your Hollow Mask?"

"Correct. Now you die." Kenmaru released a large amout of spiritual energy. His spsiritual pressure actuall created a large crater where he stood that began to sink the palace in as well.

"No...way..." Takashi fell to his knees. Even though Orihime's shield was up and they were far away from the action everybody still felt it hard to breath during this.

"I told you...you hurt somebody I care about so now you pay...Eiyu Handan!"(Heroes' Judgment).

_Inside Takashi's mind..._

"Where am I?" Takashi was surrounded by darkness, he couldn't move, he could barely speak. "Where am I!" He saw a bight light coming towards him.

"Hello...Takashi."

"You! Kenmaru! You'll pay for this!" Takashi tried to swing his arm to punch him but it only brought pain to him to move. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"So...this is how it works. I'm going to kill you just like this." Kenmaru lifted his bankai formed shotguns and turned them into their blade form. From their he stabbed Takashi in his heart, after that he cut off his limbs, once he did that he followed up by shoving the blade through his head. Takashi fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes. "Wait where am I!"

"Hello Takashi."

"What are you doing! Why is this Deja Vu?"

"Because I killed you yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. As long as I keep this up we are stuck in your mind with you enable to do anyhitng while I kill you. Today is day Number 2 out of year 100."

"We're are going to do this for a houndred years!"

"Yes. But in the real world it is only 1 minute."

"What!"

"Prepare to die..."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenmaru killed him once more. He did this over and over and over again. Everyday for the past 100 years, and even if it was a new day Takashi never healed form thepain the day before.

_Hueco Mundos..._

"Looks like I'm done." Kenmaru put his sword back and walked over to everybody. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine..." Uryuu said.

"Rukia?" Kenmaru asked.

"I'm okay." She said blusahing.

"Alright then. Just one more thing to do..." Kenmaru looked back at the palace as he saw Hikaru walking towards them. "Hey Hikaru! We need healing!"

"Coming!" He said he then used his Flash Step and ran appeared by them. "Alrigth then. Let me see what I can do."

"What can this guy do?" Chad asked.

"He can bend time and space. So he can set back time to when Ichigo took this damage without actually having to go back in time."

"Hmmmmm...I see. That makes sense."

"Can you please hurry!" Orihime asked.

"Sure. Alright! Warp Time and Space Kurieita!" Hikaru then hovered his blade over Ichig's injuries and quick;y healed him.

"Guah! Ugh..." Ichigo looked up," Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Nemau, Rukia? What are you guys doing here?"

"He's okay!" Orihime hugged him.

"Ichigo!" Everybody hugged Ichigo. Kenmaru and Hikaru looked on.

"Alrigh let's get out of here." Kenmaru said.

"Right let's leave." Uryuu stood up.

"Yeah before anymore hybrids apepar." Ichigo agreed.

"I got that covered." Hikaru slashed the air opening a gartanga back to the human world.

"Thanks Hikaru for everything."

"No problem. Now if you don't mind IU still have to help the everybody else who died at the cave."

"How do you know they died?"

"I don't but I need to prepare just in case." Hikaru turned and left.

"So let's go." Kenmaru looked on as everybody left. He looked back at Hueco Mundos and followed his friends.

_Meanwhile at the palace..._

"So Lord Aizen now what?" Gin asked. "Both of those Hybrids are dead aren't they?"

"No. Just out of service for now. We can still win this. We will give them 2 months before we go back. Because we have what we want." Aizen walked over to a man sitting down. "It might have costed us your ability to use bankai but it was worth it. I mean now you have a Hollow Mask and you are under my control. Not because of my zanpaktuo, but because we were able to overwhelm you with our Hollowfocation process. Isn't that right... Shigekuni Yamamoto?" Aizen asked as he walked up to the old man in the shadows revealing Yamamotoa.

"Yes. Master Aizen...we will destroy the Soul Society and the Human World together."

"Then let us wait. Because in 2 months we go to war."


	11. Aftermath! And the Return!

"I'm so bored..." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"I know... how much longer till we leave?"

"About 10 minutes..." Renji replied as he interrupted their conversation.

"Are you serious? I can't take 10 seconds of this anymore." Uryuu interevened.

"Do you guys have something you want to share with the class?" A male voice asked.

"No sir. Mr. Drill Sargeant sir!" They all replied. They were all in P.E with a subsitute who used to be a drill seargeant. Their previous teacher got sick. Or that's what they were told. They were all doing push-ups.

"Get back to work now!" He yelled. The wierd thing was that their substitue was 69 years old and weighed in about 316. He was old, white bald, fat, hairy, blue eyed, and actually had a motor couch that he got to school on.

"This sucks..." Uryuu whispered.

"Tell me about it..." Renji said.

"Where's Kangaroo?" The teacher asked.

"You mean Kenmaru?" Rukia asked.

"Did I ask you? Kuchki?"

"No sir."

"What was that?"

"I said NO SIR!"

_Back in the Soul Society..._

"Hey Captian Ichimaru..." Kira was looking all over for his captian. "Captian Ichimaru..." He felt wierd saying that since his last Captain was Gin Ichimaru nad turned on him. He walked into the woods to see his Captain working with people from Squad 2. "Captian what are you doing? If Captain Soi Fon finds out that you are trainng with her subordinates she'll be furious!"

"I know. That's why I'm not training with them...technically they are attacking me and I'm giving helpful hints."

"But she'll kill you!"

"Don't worry I was able to get her to come here."

"What why!"

"Why not?"

"How'd you even talk her to get over here?"

"I never said I did."

"Captian Vaughn did. She'll be here within a few..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Right on time. Hey Soi Fon I'm here with your sub-"

"Take that!" Soi Fon yelled as she kicked Kenmaru in the face.

"Ouch! Darn it can't you wait for me to explain!"

"All of you leave now!"

"No all of you guys stay. I bet you can't do that again."

"You want to see me try!"

"Go for it!"

"Fine then!" Soi Fon dissapeared and appeared behind Kenmaru with her blade to his neck. Or at least she thought it was Kenmaru. She was standing behind a tree with her sword drown. Then a blade passed by her neck.

"Nice try Soi Fon. Seems like you're not as fast as me..."

"How'd you do that...that's no Ordinary Flash Step..."

"I can't tell you what that was...sorry." Kenmaru took his blade back and put it back in his sheath.

"Later." Kenmaru walked passed Kira.

"I'm going to be in the Human World cool? Call me if you need anything."

"Yes sir." Kenmaru then left for the Human World.

The Human World...

"Fina...ally..." Ichigo had to gasp for breath. "We're...we're...we're..."

"Done..." Renji said before he passed out.

"I'm so tired!" Uryuss said angrily,"Out of all the things we've done...I'd never think that this would be the thing to kill us..."

"Shut up...and just relax..." Rukia said. Then her cell phone began to go off. "Darn it...are you serious..."

"Alright everynbody get up!" The teacher started once more. "This time we..." He was cut off when a sharp blade was found in his chest. "What in the world..." EVerybody began to scream.

"What the!" Ichigo and Renji caught the teacher before he fell face first into the ground.

"Shut up. Hey let's get going alright."

"You!" Renji looked up to see Rinto the same guy that beat him, along with Captains Byakuya and Komamaru.

"Yeah. Let's continue our fight alright."

"You are going to die!"

"Wait Renji stop!" Uryuu stopped him.

"What Uryuu?"

"Don't you find it strange that everybody can see him?"

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Oh. Yeah about that Lord Aizen wanted to display the massacre all over Karukura Town." Rinto began. "You see he, along with the notes from Mayuri Nemu's dad, was able to create an invention based off powerful kido. It allows all of the people in Karukura Town to see what's happening. Because the Soul Society massacre starts now."

"What!" Ichigo was in shock at what he said.

"Ichigo...look." Rukia pointed towards the sky only to see what looked like giant television screens. One of them looked over the Soul Society, another in Karura Town, and another one in Hueco Mundos. All 3 screens turned on. Souske Aizen appeared.

"Hell everybody in Karukura Town. My name is Souske Aizen. On these three screens you see each one has a diffrent location. Normally all of you humans would be oblivious to see us but I've made an exception. There are people known as Soul Reapers who kill and fight off Ghost like creatrues called Hollows. They have protected you for so long, I used to be one until this guy took my place." Aizen lifted up a lifeless Ethan Vaughn.

"If I can't be squad 5 captain becuase of my point of view then nobody shall be. Today you shall all witness the massacare of the Soul Socity and the existience of the Soul Reapers. So please stay still and don't get in the way. Rinto you may begin."

"Yes sir!" Rinto looked at Renji as the screen went back to normal. One of the screens over looked their stand off.

"Renji you have to fight him."

"Right!" Renji jumped out of his Gigai with his Soul Candy into his Soul Reaper form.

"Rukia where's Kon!" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Uryuu take our bodies!" Rukia demanded.

"Right." Ichigo pulled out his Soul Reapers badge forcing himself out of his body, while Rukia took out her Soul Candy and pooped it in her mouth.

"Alright then huh? 3 Soul Reapers? That's what happened last time right Renji? It was your bankai, your captains bankai, and that giant dog's bankai correct? I still beat all of you."

"Renji is that true?" Rukia asked as she soon became nervous at the thought of her brother losing.

"Yes it's true. No matter what we did he wouldn't die."

"Then it looks like..." Icigo was stopped.

"You guys go to the Soul Society now."

"What about you!"

"Look they'll send back up you guys need to go help out Sol Society."

"Yeah, I mean Takashi's looking for you Ichigo, and he's got a new mean streak to him now."

"Oh does he?"

"Yes he does."

"Well then let's go Rukia."

"Right. Renji be careful."

"Just get out of hear already!"

"Hmmm..." Ichigo and Rukia left Renji to fight Rinto.

"BANKAI!" Renji yelled as he pointed his blade at Rinto. "Roar...Hiho Zabimaru." Then form nowhere Rneji heard cheering, it was the people of KArukura Town cheering for him.

"Hmmmmm...how sad...they are just going to cheer and cheer aren't they...until you die."

"Shut up and fight!"

"Fine...bankai...Blind them...Nama Kaminari Inazuma!"

* * *

"Hey thanks Urahara."

"No problem anything as simple as that."

"Alright." Kenmaru stood up and looked hit his white hilted katana. "So you coming to the Soul Society?"

"No. I"m going to stay here. I'm going to try and help out Renji he's going to need it for sure."

"Yeah he's going against Rinto."

"Yeah...if what you told me about Hybrids is true then there is only one way to know for sure."

"Yeah, but like I said I don't know if Rinto is a complete hybrid or not so the effects might be diffrent."

"Maybe. Takashi is a complete hybrid correct?"

"Yeah so the only way to beat him is with brute force. The Incomplete Hybrids have a self destruct mechanism like Mayuri. Except when the Incomplete Hybrids do it it's only activate a few seconds after their death giving little time for escape, espically sine the distance nad range of the explosion can take out all of Karakura Town."

"So then how do we conceal it?" Urahara asked.

"You and Tessai are going to need to put up a barrier."

"That seems like the only way doesn't it?"

"Yeah anyother way is to risky."

"Your right. So what else do we know?"

"Well Byakuya and Captian Komamaru might be coming as well. After all Rinto did defeat all of their bankai's with his."

"Yeah and he spared their lives for some reason."

"Maybe for research?" Kenmaru suggested.

"Research for what?" Urahra asked.

"For how they fight? Aizen must be examing them closely. Also Byakuya's zanpaktuo isn't really a close range fighting zanpaktuo unlike Rinto's who can be absorbed inside Rinto's body making hem one and increasing his speed, spiritual pressure, cero strenght, durability, etcetera."

"Yeah your right." Urahara was lost on this one. "So there's only one way to do this."

"Go crazy?"

"No that's your plan."

"Right sorry, but we don't have time to formulate a direct plan at the moment. I need to get back to the Soul Society to help Ichigo and Rukia."

"Yeah, right sorry. Go on ahead. I'll have Tessai put up a barrier."

"Alright, but hey you know the work I was doing on your computer the last time I came by?"

"Yeah about that guy Hikaru?"

"Yeah him."

"What about him?"

"One of his zanpaktuo's ability might be able to be summoned by kido."

"Do you know this for sure?"

"No but it's worth a try right? I actually have some of the instructions of the combinations of kido that might help it."

"What kind would you say it is? Way of Destruction, Way of Binding?"

"You are going to combine Hado Number's 54, 90, 91, Bakudo 79, and Shiso Kekkai. Understood?"

"Yeah I got it. I'll be sure to tell Tessai to be prepared. Now go."

"Right."

* * *

"Alright we're here!" Ichigo said. He and Rukia appeared in the Soul Society. It seemed so peaceful where they were.

"Darn it where is everybody?" Rukia asked angrily.

"We better get moving."

"Right."

"Hahahahahaha! You think it's that easy?" A deep voice asked.

"Who's there?" Ichigo and Rukia turned furiously.

"Hey there red head! Remember me!"

"No way it's you!"

"Yeah long time no see right? We'll now I'm going to kill you, your girlfriend, your families, your friends, and your whole race! Soul Reaper and Human!"

"No I'm more powerful this time! This time I'm going to kill you! Yammy Riyalgo!"


	12. Be Enraged! The Return of Yammy Riyalgo!

"What do you want! I thought you were dead!"

"Well you were obviously wrong. I'm here as a part of Lord Aizen's project."

"His project?" Rukia asked scared.

"Yeah. He wanted to see if he could bring back all of the Espada by making them Hybrids. Though their did come sacrafices."

"Really?" Ichigo asked hoping to act upon the sacrafices Yammy had to make to become a Hybrid.

"Yeah. I can't use my ressuruction. I have a full Hollow Mask now though, hoep you don't mind because I want to end this early! So you can make it messy by refusing me or you can willingly surrender and be apart of Lord Aiezn's projects."

"Never." Ichigo said he pointed his zanpaktuo at Yammy. "Rukia run now...bankai! Tensho Zangetsu!"

"Hmph. You still fight with that stick of yours?"

"This 'stick' is going to kill you!"

"Well then I might as well get stronger right?" Yammy used his right hand to draw his sword, he then put his left hand over his face,"Hahahahaha! Ben enraged! Ira!" Yammy drew his sword and put on his full Hollow Mask. His Hollow Mask covered his whole head, he had one eye right in the middle of his face, near the middle of the face were 2 long horns that extended out to what looked like close to 12 inches, his teeth turned into yellow jagged sharp fangs, his arms grew buff and looked almost burned like they were mutated, he also had a long tail that was spiked at the end. His zanpaktuo's guard turned into what looked like a large spear head that had a handle on the back, the blade itself extended, with red edges.

"Meet Hiataki Ira!"

"Rukia get back."

"Now we can handle him together!" Rukia argued.

"Look we don't have time!"

"Your right we don't have time so let me help you Ichigo!"

"Huh...fine."

"Thanks."

"Be careful though this guy is tough."

"Right. Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Hahaha! Cero!" Yammy swung his sword releasing a red Cero.

"Dodge!" Ichigo called.

"Right!" Rukia and Ichigo jumped over the red cero.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword releasing the black Getsuga Tensho.

"Cero!" Yammy swung his sword once more destroygin the Getsuga Tensho and hit Ichigo.

"Guah!" Ichigo was blasted back against a tree.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Pay attention little girl!" Yammy said as he appeared in front of Rukia and punched her in the face sending her downwards to the ground.

"Ah!"

"Rukia no!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hahaha!" Yammy appeared in front of Ichigo with his back to a tree. He then kneed him in his gut smashing him through the tree.

"Guah!"

"Take this with you too! Bala! Bala! Bala! Bala! Bala! Bala! Bala!" Yammy continously released red Bala's. He was able to release seven red Bala's at Ichigo. "Come on Ichigo Kurosaki! Fight me with your Hollow Mask!"

"Juhaku!" Rukia yelled as she stabbed the ground. When she did this the ground towards Yammy began to freeze.

"Hahahahaha!" Yammy laughed not knowing what was happening only to find himself frozen.

"Wow...looks like we win right?" Ichigo asked as he struggled to walk over to Rukia.

"Yeah. That was too easy."

"Easy?" Ichigo asked, "That guy could've murdered us if you hadn't done what you did."

"I know. Look you need to go find Takashi and fast." Rukia informed Ichigo.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and find a way to finish him off."

"Right." Ichigo then left.

"What to do?" Rukia looked at the frozen Yammy.

"Looks like he's gone..." Yammy was able to say.

"What?" Rukia looked on as Yammy broke out of the frozen prison Rukia set him in. "No way..."

"That was a pathetci move but hey I was able to trick him into leaving. I was afraid that he might use his Hollow Mask on me. That'd be trouble, but now that' he's gone..." Yammy picked up Rukia by her head and began to squeeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Die you little frostbitten insect!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Yammy laughed as Rukia was slowly dying. "Hahahahaha! Die!"

"Awaken...Kyuseishu..." A voice called as Yammy's arm was cut off.

"Huh?" Yammy was lost at what happened only to see his hand on the floor and somebody holding Rukia.

"Hey you okay Rukia?"

"Kenmaru?"

"Yeah. How you doing?"

"I'm okay...be careful he's a hybrid."

"I know. This is going to be easy trust me alright?"

"Okay..."

"So Yammy looks like your back aren't you huh?"

"Yeah! Now look what I can do! Since people are always cutting my arm off!" Yammy raised his armless apendage as it grew back spreading blood all over the floor.

"Nice trick."

"This trick is going to help me kill you!" Yammy used his Sonido' to attack Kenmaru. "Take this!" Yammy raised his fist and swung it at Kenmaru.

"I'd rather not take anythign from you...sorry." Kenmaru lifted up his shikair and blocked the attack easily.

"Hahaha!" Yammy then took his sword and swung it. "Cero!" He released a red cero blasting Kenmaru backwards.

"Kenmaru!" Rukia yelled.

"I"m fine..." Kenmaru stood up. "So is that all you got?" Kenmaru asked.

"Cero! Cero! Cero! Cero! Cero! Cero!" Yammy swung his sword six times releasing six red Cero's. "Hahahahaha! No way he surrvived that!"

"Wow...you did some damage huh?" Kenmaru asked as he stood by Yammy.

"What the? You're pretty fast aren't you?"

"I guess."

"Well then..." Yammy used his Sonido' to appeare behind Kenmaru and punch him in the back. "Gotcha!"

"Guah!" Kenmaru landed face first into the dirt.

"And this!" Yammy walked over to Kenmaru. "Cero!"

"Nope!" Kenmaru jumped up and used his shikai to block Yammy's blade stopping the powerful red Cero.

"Hmph. Nice try!" Yammy then kicked Kenmaru.

"Guah!"

"You die boy!" Yammy threw his blade, it seemed as though it was attacked to some chain he made with his reshi.

"I"m good." Kenmaru blocked the balde with his.

"That won't work at all!" Yammy's sword spun around Kenmaru and wrapped him up.

"Great...now what?" Kenmaru asked sarcastically.

"Show me your Hollow Mask!"

"What are you done talking about?"

"You have a Hollow Mask! Show me so I can kill you at your full strenght!"

"I don't have a Hollow Mask!"

"Then die!" Yammy yelled as he began to squeeze Kenmaru with his reshi chain.

"Guah!" Kenmaru coughed up blood.

"Kenmaru!" Rukia yelled as she picked up her sword.

"Rukia stay there!"

"What?"

"Stay there okay! You understand! Stay there and don't move!"

"You need help!"

"No I don't!" Kenmaru snapped.

"Use your bankai!"

"No he'll just be a waste of that!"

"Show me your Hollow Mask!" Yammy yelled.

_"What does he mean Hollow Mask?" _Rukia thought. Then she remebered back in Hueco Mundos a month before. She remebered when he fought Takashi all of that spiritual pressure he gave off. There was something odd about it. Maybe that's when he used his Hollow Mask.

"Show me your Hollow Mask!" Yammy yelled.

"Dude! Your breath is kicking alright! Shut up about this Hollow Mask you think I have!"

"Kenmaru..." Rukia whispered to herself. If he really did have a Hollow Mask he'd be kicke out of the Soul Society for taboo.

"Do it...I know about it Kenmaru...just do it now..."

"What?"

"I know about your Hollow Mask! Just do it now!" Rukia yelled.

"Huh...fine..." Kenmaru closed his eyes and after about 5 seconds he opened them again he revealing his Hollow Hollow Mask looked like two in one. The first one which was ontop had 4 eyes, two of them were red slit, while the two below them were his actual eyes. His eyes turned pitch black. The top part of his mask looked like a crows beak bent downwards, the bottom half looked like a skeletal jaw that was pointed out, with 3 red stripes that crawled from the bottom part of the mask to the top. This mask was very unusual because unlike the others where it is white, it was black instead. It was just like in Hueco Mundos.

"Hahahahahahaha! Now that's what I'm talking about! Hahahahahaha!" Yammy laughed.

"Haahahahahahahaha!" Kenmaru laughed. "Hahaha! What's up fatso! You think this can hold me? You're insane!" Kenmaru then released a large amount of spiritual energy breaking through the reshi chain made by Yammy. Yammy's blade returned to him.

"Fatso huh?"

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" Kenmaru ran at Yammy and shoved his hand in his face,"You scared yet! You look like your about to pee yourself! I hope you don't that'd be embarrsing for you!" Kenmaru then used his other hand to slice Yammy's chest.

"Huh? You cut me?"

"Hahaha! You have no idea how good this feels!" Kenmaru then tornado kicked Yammy in the face.

"Guah!" Yammy's nose began to bleed.

"Hahaha! Feel the pain! It's the last thing you are going to feel!" Kenmaru then formed a gun with his hands. "CERO!" He released a blue cero hittting Yammy in the chest.

"Guah!"

"Take this you pathetic weakling! You never deserve to be born!" Kenmaru yelled as he shoved his blade in Yammy's stomach.

"No way..."

"Yes way! You're so weak compared to me!" Kenmaru then began to lift the blade slicing through Yammy form the inside.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahaha!" Kenmaru reached up to Yammy's heart then stopped instantly.

"Why'd you stop?" Yammy asked as he fell to the ground holding his chest.

"Because I want you to feel the pain! Hahahahaha! You've got no idea how much fun this is!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah fun!" Kenmaru lifted his shikai and shoved it in the ground also cleanly skidding Yammy's neck and half an inch away from a vain.

"Huh..." Yammy was worried.

"Kenmaru?" Rukia asked worrily.

"No need to worry Rukia...I"m just going to torture him...it'll be fun...real fun!" Kenmaru then kicked Yammy in the gut and followed up with a knee to the face.

"Guah!" Yammy went flying backwards, "He could've finished me by now! Why won't he kill me?"

"Hahaha!" Kenmaru laughed.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Rukia asked.

"Because if I do that then he'll explode taking out the whol sereti!"

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Yes incomplete Hybrids have a self destruct mechanism that can only be activated when they die. They explode and taking anything in a 33 mile radius out with them."

"Then what are you going to do?" Ruki asked, she tried to rush the question knowing he might go back on a rampage again.

"Watch!" Kenmaru dissapeared behind Yammy and held his blade to his neck.

"What..."

"I"m going to obliterate your whole body in one attack...you pathetic piece of..."

"Wait stop please!"

"I"m sorry...Kenmaru isn't home right now...but don't worry...you won't have to deal with him anymore!" Kenmaru shoved his blade in Yammy's shoulder and lifted him up.

"Please stop! You girl stop him now! Please!" Yammy begged for Rukia to stop him.

"Good bye Yammy!" Kenmaru threw Yammy up in the air as high as he could. "Hahaha!" Kenmaru pointed his hand at the flying Yammy. "Cero...Bomb!" Kenmaru then released a golden cero that completley destroyed Yammy and everything in him.

"Hahaha!" Kenmaru laughed as he put his hand over his face and removed his mask.

"Kenmaru." Rukia was lost.

"Let's go." Kenmaru said like nothing happened.

"What just happened? He turned into some wierd monster. That is something I want to see again." Rukia thought.

"You coming or not?" Kenmaru asked.

"Right! Let's go help Ichigo!"


	13. Ulqiuorra's Apprentice vs Ichigo

Ichigo was running as fast as he could. He was trying to find Takashi in hopes of defeating him.

"Darn it! Where could he be?" Ichigo looked up at the sky only to see that one of the screens was destroyed.

"Take this!" Ichigo looked up to see Rangiku destroying the screens.

"Rangiku?"

"Ichigo?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm destroying the screens before I leave with Captian Hisuguya to the Human World."

"Alright. You guys better hurry though I left Renji by himself. So please hurry."

"Don't worry!"

"Thanks." Ichigo began to run once more, now that the screens where destroyed he wouldn't have to worry about his friends seeing him like this, or the whole Soul Scoiety to see his Hollow Mask.

_"Alright where can they be?"_ Ichigo thought. Then a black hole appeared behind Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"Ichigo!" Rangiku yelled as she dashed down towards Ichigo. The strange thing was he didn't dissapear, the black hole expanded and along behind it was Hueco Mundos, Hueco Mundos was becoming apart of the Soul Society. Ichigo stopped running for a second and watched as it began to take over.

"No way..."

"Hello...are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around to see a male standing before him. He had long black hair that fell to his waist, he had grey eyes, his skin was pale, he wore a long white jacket, a black sash, and a black hakama. On his left side was a black sheath, the hilt was black, the guard was claw like, the claws pointed upwards towards the blade. He also had remains of a Hollow Mask, the bottom jaw had 2 long whtie fangs pointing upwards.

"Yeah I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well then." The man pulled out his sword and rushed at Ichigo(Ichigo is in his shikai form at the moment).

"What the!" Ichigo drew his blade and stopped the attack.

"My name is Yahiko Idimaru! I'm here to kill you Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Look I just want to fight Takashi!"

"You are going to have to kill me first!" Yahiko then kicked Ichigo in the gut.

"Guah! Darn it! I have not time for this! I'm going to have to use bankai!"

"Spin...Dokueki!"

"What?" Ichigo watched as Yahiko transform. He began to grow, the lower part of his mask grew larger, from the back of his ehad came another part of his mask. The top part of his mask were 2 long white fangs pointing downwards, the top part of the mask had 8 red slits for eyes as it covered up his whole face. His body grew larger, his muscles seemed to big to be normal, his arms were huge they made Yammy's arms look like twigs, his torso seemed as wide as a truck. He held out his blade which seemed unchanged.

"I was given orders not to hold back! So if you opose a challenge to me in this state then I will go into my second transformation!"

"Are you serious! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword as it released a blue Getsuga Tensho.

"Hahaha!" Yahiko stuck out his hand and stopped it. "What I lack in speed I make up in power!"

"You sure are revealing alot to me at this point..."

"I"m confident that I'll kill you so Takashi won't have too!" Yahiko jumped into the air and began to come down on Ichigo.

"Darn it!" Ichigo stuck out his blade and stopped the attack once more. He was suprised that he was able to knowing how strong this guy looked.

"Take this!" Yahiko let go of his sword with one hand then used the other to grab Ichigo's face. He picked him up and slammed him into the sand of Hoeco Mundos.

"Aahg!"

"Hahaha!" Yahiko picked up Ichigo once more and looked at him. "Well looks like you are going to be pretty easy to handle no?"

"Die..."

"Huh?" Yahkio felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see Ichigo's blade in his chest. "You insect!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo began to slice through Yahiko while releasing a blue Getsuga Tensho at close range, forcing Yahiko to let go.

"Guah!" Yahiko let go and fell in the sand.

"Take this!" Ichigo vanished using his Flash Step.

"Huh?" He appeared behind Yahiko.

"Ha!" Ichigo yelled as he cut at Yahiko's back.

"Guah!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Ah!" Yahiko was sent flygin forwards.

"Is that all you got? You are weak."

"What did you say? Time to get serious." Yahiko stood up, "CERO!" Yahiko opened his mouth and released a green cero at Ichigo.

"Don't think so! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade and defelcted the Cero. "Where'd he go?"

"Die!" Yahiko appeared behind Ichigo and slammed his fist onto Ichigo.

"Guah!"

"CERO!" Yahiko opened his mouth once more and released a green cero. The explosion was large. "Hahahahahahaha!" Yahiko looked down at Ichigo, except Ichigo wasn't there. "Where'd you go! Come out so I can kill you!"

"Bankai! Tensha Zangetsu!"

"Your bankai huh?"

"Yeah if my shikai was giving you trouble then this is going to make you want to kill yourself. Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade releasing a black Getsuga Tensho.

"Don't think so!" Yahiko dissapeared then reappeared in front of Ichigo.

"So! Let's see how strong you are!" Yahiko began to attack Ichigo with his sword rapidly.

"Darn it!" Ichigo lifted his sword and deflected every attack, it seemed as though after every hit Yahikos attacks were getting stronger.

"I've bet you've probally noticed that I'm getting stronger with every hit! Reason why? Because every time our swords make contact I get a little bit stronger, you don't lose any spirit energy I gain some! So thank you for having this sword to sword chat with me!"

"Darn it!" Ichigo broke off from Yahiko right after that.

"Why'd you stop? I'm just getting started!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword releasing another black Getsuga.

"No way!" Yahiko blocked it with his bare hands. After that Yahiko couldn't find Ichigo. "Come on out and play!" Yahiko yelled.

"Tensho!" Then Yahiko fell face forwards into the ground as his back began to burn. "Guah! You hurt me! You'll pay for that!"

"Then bring it!" Ichigo called.

"Take this! Cero!" Yahiko leaped into the air and opened his mouth releasing a green Cero.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo released the getsuga then dissapeared behind Yahiko. "HA!" Ichigo then shoved his blade in Yahiko's shoulder.

"Guah!"

"HAAA!" Ichigo began to move his sword through Yahiko's body.

"AAAHHH!"

"How you like that!"

"Get off of me!" Yahiko grabbed Ichigo with one hand then threw him into the ground.

"Uh!"

"Get up!" Yahiko yelled.

"Right..." Ichigo stood up only to be kicked in the face by Yahiko. "Guah!"

"Now I'm going to kill you!" Yahiko yelled as his back was pouring blood all over the sand. "Ressurucion'! Posion him! Dokueki!"

"Wait didn't you already release your zanpaktuo?"

"Yeah in it's first stage! It's second stage needs another release call!"

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to kill you now! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo tried to take down Yahiko while transforming but the Getsuga Tensho just vaporized oonce it got close.

"Ha! During my transformation I'm untouchable!"

"Darn it!" Yahiko's body seemed to get smaller, he turned back into his normal height and muscle build, his mask shrunk back to normal as well. His zanpaktuo on the other hand had dissapeared.

"You ready Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You didn't change much did you? Actually looks like a downgrade compared to before."

"In my second form I gain the same amout of speed as the same amout of power I have, also my spiritual pressure increases. So now you shall fell my warth! I'll avenge my teacher!"

"Your teacher?"

"Yes! Master Ulquiorra!"

"Wait your Ulqiuorra's aprrentice?"

"Yes! HE trained me as my time as a Vasto Lorde, after all of the Espada died Lord Aizen came looking for the next step up."

"Next step up? I thought Vasto Lorde's where the strongest Hollows."

"They were! Until we were born! We evolved form Vasto Lorde! We were even stronger then the first 5 Espada in Lord Aizen's army!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! We were called Vasto Emperado!"

"So you got even stronger by becoming Hybrids?"

"Are you kidding he didn't make us! We were born with these powers! The only thing he gave us was freedom."

"So you were born with Quincy Powers?"

"Of course not those were reserved for Takashi and the other guy who died last time you visited."

"Hmph. So just Takashi has Quincy Powers now? Along with Soul Reaper, Vizard, and Arrancar powers?"

"First off two of those are the same thing basically, and second Takashi was the leader of the Vasto Emperado! He was the fastes growing Hollow ever! He was the first one to be born out of us! His first month as a Hollow he became a Vasto Lorde!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah so now let me show you our true power!" Yahiko put his hands out in front of him as a spear of green spirit energy formed, the energy spear then turned into a real spear.

"Bring it! Getsuga Tensho!" Yahiko took the direct attack, or at least that's what Ichigo thought. Yahiko was gone.

"Take this!" Yahiko stabbed Ichigo in the back of his shoulder with the spear.

"Guah!"

*Snap* Yahiko snapped his fingers and the spear exploded while in Ichigo's back.

"What...just happened?" Ichigo asked on the floor.

"I can make my spears explode when ever I want with a snap of my fingers."

"Well then...looks like...I'm going to have to avoid those."

"If you can." Yahiko created another spear. "You ready? Here's number two! This one's going in your spine!"

"Darn it no!" Ichigo turned over and used Getsuga Tensho, "Gentsuga Tensho!" The explosion blew them both back. Ichigo was able to get far away enough to try and stand up.

"Nice trick."

"Bring it on!"

"As you wish!" Yahiko threw the spear at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

*Snap* The spear exploded as soon as it got close to the Getsuga Tensho.

"Hello Ichigo!" Yahiko was behind Ichigo's back with another spear.

"Cero!" Ichigo turned around with his Hollow Mask on and shoved his hand in Yahiko's face and released a crimson-red cero.

"Guah!" Yahiko tried to stand up. "Looks like you have a Hollow Mask!"

"Yeah...it's going to be really helpful in this case."

"Is it?" Yahiko asked as he dissapeared with another spear in his hands.

"It is." Ichigo dissapeared as well. "Getsuga Tensho!" From above Ichigo tried to hit Yahiko with Getsuga Tensho.

"Don't think so!" Yahiko dissapeared. "Take this!"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around to see a spear heding towards him. "Getsuga..." He was cut off when Yahiko apepared in front of his face and kicked him in the head sending Ichigo head first into the gorund. Yahiko then grabbed his spear adn threw it back down at Ichigo.

"Uhhhhh..." Ichigo stood up to see the spear heding towards him.

"CERO!" Yahiko released a green cero from his mouth. *Snap*

"What!" At the same time Yahiko snapped his fingers causing the Cero he launcehd and the spear to explode and doing damage to a much larger range than anyone thought. "Darn it!" Ichigo was just able to escape with Flash Step. "Huh...huh...huh..."

"Take this!" Yahiko appeared in front of Ichigo only to grab Ichigo by the throat and lift him into the air. "CERO!" The direct attack nearly killed Ichigo. Luckily he was able to use his mask as a shield then escaped.

"Huh...that was close...too close for comfort..."

"Come on Ichigo I'm not done!" Yahiko ran up to Ichigo and kneed him in the gut which was followed with a punch to the jaw, after he punched him he slammed both of his fist on the back of Ichigo's head.

_"Let me fight Ichigo! Turn into a Hollow! Let me kill this loser!"_

"No! Stay away form me! Leave me alone! I can handle this!"

_"Yes you can handle it, but not with out turning into a Hollow! You're not the only one who can turn into a Hollow! You know your friend Kenmaru? He can turn into a Hollow as well! Let me fight!"_

"Shut up and die!"

_"You know what why am I asking? You are already getting your butt kicked anyways so..."_

"Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki!" Then before Yahiko stabbed him with his spear Ichigo grabebd the spear.

**"Who said I'm going to die? If Ichigo dies then so do I! I don't plan on dying just yet!"**

"Who are you?"

**"Me? I'm nobody! Just your killer! Hahahahahahahaha!" **'Ichigo' laughed as he then broke Yahiko's spear with his bare hands then stabbed him in the chest.

"No way..."

**"Hahahaha! You suprised? You shouldn't be!" **'Ichigo' then grabbed Yahiko's face and slammed him into the ground and raised his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" 'ichigo releeased a black Getsuga at close range doing seriouss damage. The explosion nearly wiped Ichigo out himself.

"Guah! Guah!" Yahiko screamed in pain, the einter left side of his body was gone.

**"Hahahaha! That did some damage huh? Well I better kill you before he get's back! Getsuga..."**

"Stop this now!"

**"You idiot let me do this!"** Ichigo began to argue with his inner Hollow.

"No! I don't need your help!"

**"Look at him he's already half way done for! He can't regenerate body parts like that Ulquiorra character! Let me do this! One more shot and he's dead!"**

"No! You are not apart of this! I'm going to kill him, and Takashi!"

**"Takashi? Takashi is going to kill us in a matter of seconds! Let me show you how powerful we are togehter!"**

"No! I can win!"

**"If you can't beat this guy what makes you think you can beat Takashi? Let me end this!"**

"NO!" Ichigo roared as he pulled of his mask.

"Huh?" Yahiko was lost in thought at what just happened.

"Huh...huh...hu...sorry for that intteruption. It won't happen again."

"Why didn't you let him kill me? You could've ended this by now."

"That's none of your concern...either way you were going to die, it was just a matter of time and by who's hand. Since I have a say in it I think I'm going to be the one that kills you not him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You know he was right, you can't beat Takashi with out him."

"I can do whatever I want."

"You are going to need his help."

"That is none of your concern."

"You'll never beat Takashi, even if by some slim miracle you do and you're still alive to tell the story you will still have to face one more person. When you face that person then there's a gurantee that' you'll die."

"I'm tired of hearing you talk. Getsuga...Tensho."


	14. Urahra to the Rescue!

Rinto looked down at the fallen Soul Reapers he had taken out

"1...2...3...4? Let's see...Byakuya...Renji...Komamaru...and...that silver haired kid right?" Rinto looked over to see a fallen Toshiro. "Yeah I took him out too! Wow...looks lime I'm done here." Rinto stood up and floated up to the air. "Cero Cannon!" Rinto brought back his hands as they turned parrelel to each other. He then released a purple colored Cero. When his Cero hit the ground a wide explosion almost took out the whole school. Luckily Rangiku was able to get everybody to evacuate. "Well that was no fun. 3 Captian's and there bankai along with a lieutenant and his bankai, aghainst my bankai. So that would be 4 bankai against 1..." Rinto looked down to see somebody blocking his Cero.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kisuke Urahra! How you doin'?"

"What do you want?"

"Don't worry about me! I"m just a lowly merchant that works in a candy store...I'm just here to pick up my employe."

"That would be who?"

"Renji you okay?" Urahra walked over and checked on Renji.

"Yeah.I'm guy is way too powerful for the 4 of us Urahra we need to retreat and regroup...Guah!" Renji coughed up blood and held his stomach. His stomach was cut open, you could see his ribs, his stomach, and his intestines.

"You've taken serious injuries."

"Yeah I know...I've probally got the worst of it...I didn't stand a chance...he's not even tired..."

"Calm down okay...Tessai's coming he'll be here soon okay? Alright listen I need you to just sit back and do not close your eyes understood."

"Right."

"Also make sure everybody is still reathing as well.."

"Right...guah! Guah gah!"

"Alright I'll be back." Urahra stood up. "So you did this to all of them huh?"

"Yeah! You got a problem with that!"

"Eh...kindof."

"Well then let's fight it out!"

"Just answer me this...are you a Hybrid?"

"Me? Of course not! I"m one of the strongest Hollows ever! I'm a Vasto Emperado!"

_"Vasto...Emperado!" Urahara thought to himself, "I thought those were just rumors, Vasto Emperado are suposed to have incredible power in diffrent ways, their powers can range form that of a Quincy's to that of a Vizard and or Arrancar surpasing most Hollows, Soul Reapers, and the bottom 5 Espada. They might even be stronger than the Top 10 Arrancar, which were the Espada. This guy is going to be tough. He's already taken out 4 bankai's single handly."_

"So we doing this or not?"

"Sure why not. Scream Benihime!" Urahra drew his sword turning it into it's shikai.

"Take this!" Rinto stepped in front of Urahra and punched him only to be stopped by Urahra's blade. "Hmph...looks like you stopped my attack, I can tell you that's more than all four of those guys could do."

"Really? Well luckily at the moment I'm not them."

"Then let's see what kinda threat you may be to me...Cero!" Rinto took his other hand and released a golden cero.

"Scream!" Urahra swung his blade releasing a crimson wave of power that destroyed Rinto's attack and hit him directly. "Well well...looks like you were able to take a direct hit form my Benihime.."

"Yeah and it looks like you're fast enough to counter attack my normal Cero."

"Well thank you."

"No problem...but you have to die." Rinto appeared behind Urahra and elbowed him in the back. "Gotcha."

"Ah!" Urahra was sent into the school building remains.

"So you still want to fight?" Rinto said as he walked over to Urahara.

"Yeah I do!" From above Urahra came down with his blade.

"Darn it!" Rinto dodged at the last second.

"Don't think so!" Urahara stuck Benihime in the ground and catapulted himself at Rinto kicking him in the gut.

"Guah!" Rinto was in shock, "No way...how can this old man do this to me? Not even those 4 with thir bankai could do this! But him and his shikai...who is this guy?"

"Pay attention!" Urahara snapped as he grabbed Benihime and slashed opened Rinto's left arm.

"Darn it! Idiot!"

"Well well looks like somebody has a boo-boo."

"What did you say! Give me a reason not to use my Hollow Mask right now!"

"I don't have a reason so go ahead and do it."

"Hmph...your confident aren't you?" Rinto asked.

"Eh...I just want you to know that you died by giving it your all."

"Well then..." Ritno put his hand over his head and summoned his mask. The mask was white, his eyes turned yellow with hints of red, the mask had beetle horns that pointed upwards, the face wasflat with the eyes perfectly normal shaped, the mouth looked more like broken pieces of lower jaw bone from a jaguar.

"Well well nice mask."

"Hmph. You must not want to see tomorrow correct?"

"What ever let's you die peacefully."

"That's it I'm sick of you!" Rinto ran at Urahra.

"Scream." Urahara swung his blade blasting Rinto.

"Not this time!" Rinto appeared above URahra as he came down with both of his fist slamming into the grond, since Urahra dodged in time.

"Nice shot. Too bad you missed."

"Get over here! Cero!" Rinto lifted his left hand which healed when using his Hollow Mask and released a golden cero.

"Blood Mist Shield!" Urahra put up his crimson colored shield and stopped the cero.

"Not this time!" Rinto appeared in front of the shiled and smashed it with his fist breaking through.

"SCREAM!" Urahra yelled as he blasted Rinto face-to-face.

"Guah!" The explosion did damage to both of them. "Idiot! You broke some of my mask!" Rinto yelled as he noticed the lower left side of his jaw was gone.

"I'm suprised you can still talk...that was a direct hit...I"m surpised I can still walk actually...I mean ir wasn't full power, but you know."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Wasn't that the main idea in the first place?"

"AAAHHH!" Rinto yelled and rushed foolishly at Urahra only to stop on landmine that blew up in his face. "What...was that?"

"One of Benihime's abilities...Hiasobi Benihime...you step on one and it blows up understand?"

"Hmph...when did you do that?"

"The second I put my shiled up, then when I blasted you at close range it was to make sure you were blown back at the right place."

"Smart..."

"Thanks...the least I can say is thank you for this new trick I plan on doing."

"Which would be?"

"A Combination of most of Benihime's attacks...for example Shibari Benihime!" Urahra pointed his blade at Rinto and entrapped him inside his crimson web.

"What the?"

"Next I would follow up with kido...while we were fighting my friend Tessai picked up my friends."

"Huh?" Rinto was just able to turn his head and saw Toshiro, Byakuya, Komamaru, and Renji all gone. "Darn it!"

"This is a very deadly combonation...because next up...Bakudo 79 Kuyo Shibari! Shiso Kekkai! Hado 54 Haien! Hado 90 Kurohitsugi! Hado 91 Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Senju Koten Taiho!"

After Urahra prepared everything he then lifted his blade, "IF this works then this should be able to take you out...with the risk of this whole city as well..."

"YOU WOULD RISK THIS WHOLE CITIES CIVILIANS AND EVERYTHING HERE JUST TO KILL ME! INCLUDING YOURSELF!"

"Listen here...I trust my friends...my friedn Tessai along with everybody in the Kido Corps of the Soul Society has put up a barrier around us...that way this is the only thing that will be destroyed..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US!"

"Whatever get's the job done...now Scream...Benihime!"


	15. Awaknen! The Devouring Darkness!

"Darn it this is taking forever!" Rukia said as she and Kenmaru were runinng across the sand of Hueco Mundeos.

"Calm down we just need to keep running we'll find a way out of here soon!"

"Right...hopefully Ichigo doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Repeat that question to yourself..."

"Can we just hurry!"

"I'm sorry, but this is where you all stop..." A large dust cloud came up out of nowhere and blinded Kenmaru and Rukia.

"Darn it!" Kenmaru was barely able to make out who it was.

"Hello..." The smoke cleared. The man had long black hair that fell to his waist, he had blue eyes, he wore a long black robe oulined in white with the collar turned up, he wore white hakama pants. On the right side of his waist was a black sheath, the hilt of his blade stuck out, the hilt was white and was wrapped in black like thread, the guard took the form of a skull where the blade would begin the mouth of the skull opened. "You guys must be Kenmaru Ichimaru and Rukia Kuchiki, Lord Aizen told me to kill all of you! So let the darkness rise and became my weapon! Discinegrate Shihai!" The man drew his blade as it then grew larger and extended, the blade widened as well, in the middle of the blade was a semi-circle as though it was there for a reason, at the end of the hilt was a chain with a skull on it.

"I don't have time for this darn it! Rukia leave now."

"I'll stay back, but I'm not leaving..."

"Fine...Awaken Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru drew his katana as it then straightened out into a daito, japanese straight sword, and the bottom of the hilt shrank as it turned into another daito as well.

"Alright! My name is Kokaku...now let's get started!" Kokaku jumped in the air and smashed his sword in the ground in front of Kenmaru blowqing him back.

"Darn it!" Kenmaru yelled as he leaped backwards.

"Gotcha!" Kokau ended up behind Kenmaru.

"Kenmaru watch out!"

"Right!" Kenmaru dissapeared then reappeared behind Kokaku and slashed his back with one of his blades then did it again with the other.

"Missed!" Kokaku teased as Kenmaru noticed it was a clone he had attacked. "I can make clones of myself by using the darkness around us!"

"Darn it! You can control the darkness!"

"Yeah, the shadows, the night sky, even the darkness under your bed!" Kokaku appeared behind Kenmaru and kicked him in the back sending him into the ground.

"Kenmaru!" Rukia yelled.

"Quite little girl!" Kokau appeared behind Rukia and kneed her in the back, he then used his Flash Step to come face-to-face with Kenmaru.

"Rukia!"

"Shut up!" Kokaku punched Kenmaru in the face sending him crashing forwards into a boulder a mile away.

"Guah!" Kenmaru fell to the ground, but got up. "Where are you!" Kenmaru yelled in anger.

"I'm not hiding." Kokau was right in front of Kenmaru as he stabbed him with his large sword and pushed him back against the boulder once more. "I never hide." He then lifted Kenmaru in the air while he was impaled and threw him back to where Rukia was.

"Guah!" Kenmaru hit the floor hard as he tried to reach for his zanpaktuo.

"Being the son of Gin Ichimaru I thought you'd pose a challenge."

"Don't worry...I never dissapoint..." Kenmaru's zanpaktuo then slid over to him.

"So you can call upon your zanpaktuo mentally huh? You must have a strong connection."

"You know it..." Kenmaru pushed himself up with Kyuseishu.

"Too bad..." Kokaku then kicked Kenmaru in the stomach.

"Gah!" Kenmaru rolled over in the sand wounded. "Looks like I'm going to need back up..." Kenmaru closed his eyes. He then opened them quickly. On his face what looked like a Hollow Mask, the top part was bent downwards like a crows beak with 4 slits for his eyes, 2 of them were ontop of his actual eyes that turned pitch black, the bottom part was like that of a skeleton's lower jaw that was pointed at the chin, on the right side of his face were 2 red stripes that reached up to the top of his mask.

"A Hollow Mask! Things are starting to get better!"

"Take this! Hahahaha!" Kenmaru jumped up in the air and came down heavily across Kokaku's body. He wasn't cut deeply but was cut.

"Hmph...you scratched me...though I'm not bleeding..oh well!"  
Kokaku then swung his blade only to have his meet Kenmaru's.

"Hahaha! Nice counter!" Kenmaru laughed as he then spun his blade around in his hands then jumped in the air and used Sonido' to appeare behind Kokaku and stab him in the back.

"Hoe could you? Ho could you stab me in the back like that? Hahaha! I always wanted to say something like that!" Kokaku said as he lifted his blade and swung it at Kenmaru.

"Hahaha! Nice try! Don't you hate the fact that you are going to die here and now!"

"Not really...espically because you think I'm going to die at the hands of your shikai! That's insulting! Cero!" Kokaku swung his hand releasing aa blue cero at Kenmaru.

"CERO! HAHAHA!" Kenmaru made a gun with his hand and released a blue cero as well, both attacks collided.

"Huh?" Rukia looked up to see Kenmaru with his Hollow Mask on. "No...not this again..."

"Take this and this!" Kenmaru came down hard on top of Kokaku's blade. Though he didn't do much damage to Kokaku's blade, hisa blade actually cracked. "Huh? That's impossbile!"

"No...it's not." Kokaku then kicked Kenmaru in the gut.

"Gah!"

"Die!" Kokaku leaped into the air as he then followed up by shoving his blade in Kenmaru's shoulder.

"Guah! Gah!"

"You stand no chance against me at this point..." Kokaku pulled out his blade and stared at Rukia. "So it looks like you're the last one little girl..."

"I will stop you!" Though Rukia just saw Kenmaru get his butt kicked, she still wanted to fight knowing she was going to die.

"Hey...I'm not done with you..." Kenmaru grabbed Kokaku's leg.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to die that easily punk!"

"Huh..." Kokaku sighed, "Just shut up alright..."

"I will not die! Bankai!" Kenmaru's clothes began to change, his shirt turned into an inverted veriosn of Zangetsu's jacket, his black hakama pants turned into jean pants, his double bladed shikai seperated. Both blades turned into 2 shotguns. From his back 2 large black wings sprouted, he grabbed his shotguns and floated up to the sky with his wings, his wounds healed. "Muteki Kyuseishu."

"Well well your bankai is impressive...you don't want to see mine."

"I really don't care!"

"Well I don't know how much of a threat you are at the moment so I'll fight you like this!"

"Are you ready?" Kenmaru lifted his wings towards the sky as they pointed upwards they created a red sphere that cackled with electricity. "CERO!" The spehre was launched at Kokaku.

"Don't think so!" Kokaku cut his finger soon dripping little blood, "Gran Rey Cero!" Kokaku's blue Gran Rey Cero was easily overpowered by Kenmaru's red cero. Kenmaru's Cero caused a wide explosion. Luckily, since he is a Sondio' master(or expert which ever one's better), he was able to catch Rukia and put her down safely out of the way.

"What the?" Rukia was lost at what happened, "Kenmaru?"

"Stay here.." He put her down, "Or run what ever you do is fine with me just don't get caught in this battle."

"Right..." She looked into his pitch black eyes. It scared her at how there was no feeling in them.

"I'll be back." Kenmaru dissapeared.

"What are you going to do!" Kokau teased. Kenmaru then appeared behind him with one of his shotguns behind his head.

"I'll put a gun to your head and pull the friggin trigger."

"Don't think so!" As soon as Kenmaru pulled the trigger Kokaku dissapeared.

"Gotcha!" Kenmaru turned around and shot Kokaku twice in the gut.

"Darn it!" Kokaku fell to the ground with his blade in the ground.

"Take this!" Kenmaru kicked him in the face, Kokaku's face came up with blood dripping from his mouth. "Die!" Kenmaru put both shotguns to both of Kokaku's shoulder joints and blew them both out.

"Guah!" Kokaku fell to the ground. "Gah! Guah!" He coughed up blood on the lifeless white sand, "Darn it! You are tough." Kokaku then struggled up. "But that's okay because I won't die so easily!" Kokaku lifted his sword and swung it.

"Nope!" Kenmaru flew towards the sky, "This time I'll use my sword!" Kenmaru put both of his shotguns together and they mergered they turned into a blade similar to Ichigo's Tensha Zangetsu. The blade was silver, the hilt was red as well wrapped in black thread, there was no guard. "How you like me now!" Kenmaru yelled as he dived forwards towards Kokaku.

"I'm going to need my mask!" Kokaku went into a sense of urgency. He put his hand over his face, but before he knew it he had Kenmaru's blade in his somach.

"Gotcha!"

"Did you?" Kokaku asked as he removed his hand from his face. His Hollow Mask was on, it had a flat white surface, the mouth looked as though it was stiched together, the eyes shaped perfectly around his eyes, his pupils turned yellow while the whites of his eyes turned grey. "Now watch and behold my Zanpaktuo's transformation! Everytime I change so does my zanpaktuo! First there's my shikai! Then my Hollow Mask form, then my bankai, then my final form which is my Hollowfied bankai form! This is me in my second form!"

"Well then...let's do this..."

"Right..." Kokaku kicked Kenmaru, but Kenmaru just flew into the air. Kenmaru turned his blade back into it's shotguns form. He looked down as Kokaku's blade transformed. The hilt extended, the tip of the blade turned into half of an axe, the other half turned into a giant battle hammer."This is what you are dealing with now!"

"Well then...let's tear this place up." Kenmaru pointed his guns downwards and pulled the trigger. Both shots missed.

"You missed!" Kokaku yelled.

"I know..." He said. Then after hitting the ground a giant explosion was caused catching Kokaku in the middle.

"No way!" Kokaku swung his zanpaktuo, but was inable to stop the xplosion so he had to jump in the air. "Nice shots..."

"Thanks..." Kenmaru said as he appeared behind him again with his sword this time.

"Darn it!" Kokaku swung his blade upwards, then from the ground the shadows came up and devoured Kenmaru and draged him into the ground. "Huh...that was a close call."

"You're telling me!" Kenmaru said as he soared past Kokaku. "You almost had me there!" He said as he cut Kokaku's chest.

"Darn it! Guah!" Kokaku fell to the ground. "I can't fall like this!" Kokaku spun his zanpaktuo around and made the shadows below catch him.

"CERO!" Kenmaru yelled releasing another deadly red cero.

"Come on!" Kokaku yelled. He swung the battle hammer of his zanpaktuo creating a sheild created from the night sky. It took the attack but only slowed it down. "Crap!" Kokaku swung his zanpaktuo again using the shadows from above and below to shield him and to hold Kenmaru. Kenmaru's Cero hit Kokaku's shiled but didn't do anything.

"Take this!" Kenmaru appeared behind Kokaku with his blade and cut his back.

"Guah!"

"Looks like I'm getting the better of you..."

"Your right...I can't let that happen now can I?"

"You won't need to worry about that much longer." Kenmaru kicked Kokaku's newly slashed back sending him flying forwards.

_"Kenmaru's so fast...I can barely keep up...and I'm just watching...it seems as though even my brother Byakuya would fail to keep up, and maybe even Lady Youroichi...this is amazing..."_ Rukia was lost in thought at Kenmaru's new found speed while in bankai.

"So Kokaku you still alive?"

"Yeah I'm okay..." He said as he stood up, "I might have to skip bankai and go straight to my final form..."

"Hollow Bankai?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah...normally I would take off my mask then go to my bankai and see how you would fight against me then, but I'll make an acception for you! BANKAI!" Kokaku yelled. His zanpaktuo began to change, the axe and the hammer turned into a scythe, the hilt was long and black with the head of a skull on the bottom of a chain. His back then began to change as well, from Kokaku's back were sharp deadly needled spikes that pointed upwards, from his elbows the same things, his fingernails turned into claws. He stared down Kenmaru.

"A scythe?"

"Yeah..." Was all Kokaku said before he slashed Kenmaru cutting open his shirt and cutting him to almost the bone.

"Guah!" Kenmaru held his wound then realized that Kokaku had also sliced his wings at this point knocking him down. "AAAAHHHH!" Kenmaru fell to the ground while Kokaku looked down at him.

"I told you...I'm ordered to kill you...you do not want get back up Kenmaru...you'll pay fot it."

"We'll see!" Kenmaru yelled as he stood up, his torso was cut, his wings, his arms, and parts of his legs.

"I'm suprised you can stand...so I guess at this point I might as well finish you off."

"Throw everything you got at me!"

"Fine then...Cero." Kokaku pointed his scythe at Kenmaru releasing a red cero that hit Kenmaru's body blowing away the entire right half of his body.

"Ah..." He couldn't breath. He fell to the ground.

"KENMARU!"

"Looks like I became to much at one point. There is no way he could've survived that." Kokaku turned to see Rukia. "Your turn little lady."

"Huh!" Rukia put her hand on her sword shakily.

"Don't even think about it..." Kokaku said. Ruki looked in front of her as Kokaku looked at her.

"Huh..."

"You can't even breath when this close to me while in my Hollowfied Bankai form...how pathetic...you might as well give up. I'm going to stand her until you die."

"No..." Rukia fell to her knees.

"You are just a waste of breath."

_Meanwhile..._

_"Get up..." A voice called Kenmaru._

_"Kyuseishu?" Kenmaru asked while he stood up to face his zanpaktuo spirit. He was tall, he had short black hair that hugged his face and fgel to his neck, he wore an inverted version of Zangetsu's jacket, he had large black wings, and brown eyes._

_"Look you can't die here, what do you think my brother Zangetsu would say?"_

_"I uh..."_

_"You don't know? Good because I don't care. If we are going to die then we are going to go out someother way not like this!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This guy isn't worthy enough to kill us! We are stronger than him! So let's prove it!"_

_"Right...I can do this!"_

_Hueco Mundos..._

"Looks like you are almost done breathing..." Kokaku said.

"I told you...I will not die..."

"Huh?" Kokaku turned around to see Kenmaru's body float upwards. "WHAT THE!" Kokaku released Rukia from his spiritual presence. "You should be dead!"

"Kenmaru..."

"I told I will not die...understand..."

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of you punk! Why won't you die!"

"Because...you're not strong enough!" Kenmaru's body began to change, "I'm going to eat your soul you hear me!"

"What? You can't eat souls!"

_**" **__**I'm going to** **eat your soul!"**_ Kenmaru yelled as his body began to regenerate and change. His eyes held a new darkness that scared Kokau, his wings grew larger and expanded, his mask turned black, his elbows produced blade like spikes, his fingers turned black and transformed into claws, from his back a 2 foot long black tail, his hair grew and fell to the bottom of his back.

_**"!"**_ Kenmaru roared as his wings blew everything behind them back causing an explosion that created a crater that seemed to spread forever as though it were devouring Hueco Mundos itself. Kenmaru held both of his guns in his hand.

"Hmph! This must be your full Hollow Form! I love it! Fight me! Come on fight me!" Then in the blink of an eye Kenmaru stabbed Kokaku in the back. "Guah!"

_**"Hahahahaha!"**_ Kenmaru then kicked him in the back of his head. Kokaku was sent flying forwards he used his Sonido to appear behind Kenmaru.

"Take this!"

_**"Die!"**_ Kenmaru yelled as he shoved his elbow's back stabbing Kokaku.

"Ugh!"

_**"And this!"**_ Kenmaru pulled them out and did a back flip and cut Kokaku from his shoulder down.

"Uhhhh..."

_**"I'm going to kill you!"**_ Kenmaru then shoved his fist in the back of Kokaku's head making it cave inwards.

"Guah!" Kokaku fell to the gtround while Kenmaru's fist was covered in blood.

_**"You're not dead..."**_ Kenmaru said. Rukia heard his voice, it scared her, his voice alone made her want to kill herself.

"I...I can't die..." Kenmaru looked down as Kokaku struggled up whil saying that he couldn't die.

_**"Yes you can."**_ Kenmaru said as he began to rapidly cut him up. The wounds made him bleed out completley but he wasn't dead yet.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED ME YET! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME THE SECOND YOU TRANSFORMED!" Kokaku yelled.

_**"Because...I want you to suffer."**_ Kenmaru stared at him.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE LIFLESS EYES!" Kokaku grabbed his scythe nad tried to cut himself but Kenmaru grabbed it and snapped it in half.

_**"I'll kill you."**_ Kenmaru then picked him up by his mask. Kenmaru's hand was able to palm Kokaku's face like a man palming a tennis ball. It was easy. He squeezed and shattered Kokaku's Hollow Mask.

"Guah!"

_**"Take this!"**_ Kenmaru threw Kokaku up in the air. He stuck up one hand, "CERO!" From his hand a black cero was released. Once it hit Kokaku it didn't seemd like he was coming back down. At least that's what Rukia thought until his body came crashing down back in front of Kenmaru. He was still alvie.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED ME YET! THAT COULD'VE BEEN IT! YOU HELD BACK! WHY! PLESE JUST END THS NOW! THE WORST THING YOU CAN DO NOW IS LET ME LIVE!"

_**"****Then I'll end this..."**_ Kenmaru stomped on Kokaku's chest which was wide open, you could see his heart pumping just barely.

"Guah!"

_**"!"**_ Kemaru roared loudly as he began to absorb Kokaku's soul. Kokaku's soul was being forced out of his body, and he sat there and watched feeling the pain. It happened slowly. Rukia no longer saw Kenmaru, she didn even see a Hollow, she saw a demon. Kenmaru finally absorbed Kokaku's soul leaving him there in the ground. He then turned to Rukia.

"Kenmaru...?"

**_"Hmmmm?"_** Kenmaru tilted his head at her.

"Lash out...Nani no Yume!" Beside Rukia appeared a man. He stood tall, he had long black hair, he wore a long black robe that covered his clothes, he had grey eyes. Under his robe he wore a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an turedn up collar, the sleeves were rolled up, the inside was black, he left it open revealing his muscular chest, his wore black hakam pants as well. On his waist was a gold sheath. He drew his sword which was a normal katana with a purple hilt, and a guard that was silver and looked like an octagon with fang like points facing downwards.

The katana then turned into a reverse katana. The man sliced the air and Kenmaru fell to the ground as he changed back to himself, his wounds were healed and his clothes went back to normal as though he was never even touched.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"My name is Tenshi...Tenshi Einshinu."


	16. Ichigo vs Takashi! The Return Part 1

Ichigo began to run he was still in the Hueco Mundos half of the Soul Society.

"This is going to make me sore tomorrow.." He whispered as he ran as fast as he could. "Takashi! Where are you!" He yelled.

"Here." From the sky there he stood. Takashi, his white hair fell in front of his green eyes, he wore a white short sleeved shirt, a red jacket outlined in white like it was his won custom made Arrancar outfit, he wore white hakama pants, and red gloves. On his waist was his zanpaktuo, it had a red hilt and a bronze diamond shaped guard.

"Finally! You're here! You have any idea all the pain people have been through!"

"Yes...so?"

"So! That's all you can say! Is so!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You are hearltess!"

"Your point being?"

"You have no emotions!"

"Not at the moment. I mean I do fell emotions, but it's diffrent from what you mean."

"All those people that felt pain, well that's too bad for them. They got in the way."

"They were just doing their jobs and trying to protcet people!"

"Well then they should've been prepared. It is wht they signed up for right? Anyways like I was saying I really don't care about them. You on the other hand I have the sudden urge to destroy you!" Takashi's eyes turned red and the pupils turned black. "To make sure tht we fight on some what of the same level I will only use what you use. Since you are using shikai at the moment so shall I! Desimate to perfection Sakumo!"

* * *

"Tenshi? You know Urahra?" Rukia asked as she and Tenshi sat down besides Kenmaru's worn out body.

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"We both had the idea of creating the Hogyoku. Of course I wasn't in the 13 Court Guards at the time, I actually was fired."

"Why?"

"I disobeyed a direct order and tried to attack Souske Aizen while he was Shinji Hirako's Lieutenant."

"Why?"

"Did you really just ask me why I wanted to kill Souske Aizen? I knew that guy the day he was born friends for a while till I over heard him talking about obtainig Hollow powers. I knew that was wrong, I tried to turn him in, but his zanpaktuo is complete hypnosis. Instead of controling me and making me trying to do something like killing off Central 45 single handidly he made sure I told them what he wanted me too then made them kick me off the 13."

"No way."

"Yeah...I could've killed them easily though, my zanpaktuo has the power of mind control, whether your dreaming or awake, it's stornger when asleep."

"Is that what happened to Kenmaru?"

"Yeah he was asleep, but his Hollow was awake and controling him. He was aware of what was happening. It would kill him inside knowing that you saw him like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay let me explain form the begining. Me and Urahra created the Hogyoku, it has the power to release the most powerful zanpaktuo ever. The Hogyoku has the power to awaken the Zanpaktuo of Creation and Oblivion, it can send and turn things into nothingness or create somerthing perfect."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, that's when the Vizards were born a long while after. Then the only way to make sure Aizen did not succed in his goal I made sure that I controlled somebody with the exact same spiritual pressure like Ichigo Kurosaki, which happened to be Kenmaru, their zanpaktuo's are also related. Him becoming a Vizard that was uncontrolled. Him running into you guys controlled, him refusing orders to run into you guys. Controlled, him liking you as much as he did controlled."

"What so you made him like me?"

"It was a risk but yes. I had to make sure he was pushed to his limits by making him uhhh...like somebody, so now that I've seen his Hollow Form. That's all I needed, he's done it before but I needed to test him. He passed."

"So now what?"

"I erased his memeory of liking you."

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Well it would have killed him on the inside knowing you saw him like that so I erased his feelings for you."

"Wait why! No! Look erase my mind instead."

"Can't do that, reason being he'd still fell the same way whether you remember or not." Rukia looked at the ground with anger.

"So now what?"

"Well now once he wakes up we go and find Ichigo. Understood?"

"Understood..."

* * *

Urahara was limping back with Tessai and Chad aiding him back to safety.

"So what's the damage done?" Urahara asked.

"Well boss we lost 3 people at most." Tessai explained.

"How unfortunate. Who?"

"I believe we lost the Kio Corps Captian, the Kido Corps 3rd seat, and 1st squads lieutenant Chojo." Chad said.

"Well then...ahhh..." They sat Urahra down on the ground. He looked at the damage before him. There was a large crater in the ground despite being surrounded by a barrier. It seemed as though the crater was a black hole embedded in the earth itself.

We did not find anything in the destruction." Chad said.

"Well of course not Sado. There is no way anybody could escape that." Urahara said.

"Sorry."

"No it's all right I don't sense his spiritual pressure anywhere, and that guy had so much even if he hid it we'd still be able to detect it." Urahara explained.

"You're right boss." Tessai agreed.

"Another thing..." Something threw him off.

"What is it Mr. Urahara?" Chad asked.

"I can sense his spiritual pressure."

"Who? Rinto's?" Chad asked.

"No...the guy that Ichigo is fighting...if I can feel it emiting from the Soul Society all the way over to hear in the world of the living then Ichigo is in trouble."

* * *

"How you like?" Takashi asked. He drew his katana. It began to widen, the sides turned black, the middle turned red, the hilt the color stayed the same but the guard dissapeared. It turned into straight sword with no guard, the bottom of the hilt had a black tassel on the bottom.

"Well then! I'm going to have to take you out with my shikai! Getsuga Tensho!"

"Burn!" Takashi yelled. As Ichigo released the blue Getsuga Tensho, Takashi swung his blade in a somewhat similar manner to where he released a wave of fire. Both attacks collided.

"Take this!" Takashi came up from behind and slashed Ichigo's back.

"Guah!"

"Now die!"

"No!" Ichigo was able to jump out of the way then float over Takashi's head. "Getsuga Tensho!" He hit Takashi ontop of the head sending him into the ground.

"How you like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Freeze!" Takashi yelled as he stabbed the ground. From where he stood the sand began to freeze reaching up to Ichigo.

"What the?" Ichigo jumped out of the way.

"Slice!" Takashi caleld again. He swung his sword though nothing happened.

"That was nothing!" Ichigo yelled in confidence that the attack failed. Before he knew it Ichigo felt as though his arms and legs were being torn at. "Guah!" He fell to the ground hard.

"Swallow!" Takashi commanded as he twirled his sword above his head, the ground beneath Ichigo began to turn slowly as though it was trying to eat him.

"What is this!" Ichigo yelled in anger, "Getsuga Tensho!" He released the blue Getsuga Tensho only giving him a split second to get out of the pit, this he did quickly. "What is going on! One worded attacks?"

"You'd be suprised at all the power I was holding back! Devour!" Takashi said coldly. The sky's seemed to change as it began to rain black and fall all over Ichigo.

"Black rain?" He said to himself. He was soaked in the black rain it then began to brin him down to the ground and started eating away at him. "Ahhh! Stop it! What's going on!"

"You should've died the first time we met!"

"Get this off of me!"

"Sure...engulf!" Takashi yelled. The black rain was released from Ichigo but something else happened. The light from the moon faded adn came down surrounding Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked angrily. The light began to burn him. "What-guah! Ahhh!1 AAAHHH!"

"How does it fell when the light begins to burn?"

"Ban..."

"Drown." Takashi pointed his blade at Ichigo then turned it, the light form the moon returned to the moon and water from below began to drown Ichigo.

"No-" He fell into the water with nothing to do but to try and swim up. It seemed as though the more he tried to swim up towards the surface the heavier the water got.

"I don't want to drown him so...strike." Takashi swung his blade and slammed it into the ground. Ichigo came up form the water and was struck by lightning.

"Dah!" He fell to the floor. He began to think, "Okay so let me see he's used the power of water, ice, darkness, light, fire, earth, and lightning? Is that his zanpaktuo's power? That's impossible though to have one worded attacks. He has to be doing something. I have to find a patter to his attacks. Also it's going to be hard to go into bankai because he'll do the samething and if I use my Hollow Mask so will he. Man...I don't know what to do besides fight."

"Now...fall." Takashi whispered. He put his blade in font of him then dropped it. It sunk into the sand and Ichigo fell with it. It wasl like he became a subject to gravity.

"You can't defeat me like this Ichigo it's just plain sad to me."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you? Swallow." Takashi said again, his sword came up from the ground and into his hand, he quickly spun it around his head as the earth began to devour Ichigo.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain.

"That was shorter than expected." Takashi said. He stopped spinning his blade rested it on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Bankai!" A black explosion of spiritual energy arose form the ground. Takashi jumped into the air. "I'm not done yet!"

"Fine. Bankai!" He pointed his blade at Ichigo. The straight sword began to change. It took the shape of a katana with a red hilt, a bronze colored guard that had two prings sprouting out form the sides, at both ends of the prongs they were curved, at the bottom of the hilt was a small silver chain that had skeleton heads on each ring of the chain.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled releasing his black Getsuga Tensho.

"Now I've entered a whole diffrent world of powers!" Takashi swung his sword and destroyed the Getsuga Tensho.

"No way..."

"Hahahaha! Die Ichigo Kurosaki! Die!" Takashi dissapeared then reappeared behind Ichigo.

"Haa..." Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Then he heard a whisper.

"I don't want to kill you yet alright Ichigo? I want to fight you before I kill you so let's have some fun." The sword was pulled right back through.

"Uhhhhh." He fell to the gorund.

"Cero." Takashi picked up Ichigo and lifted him towards the sky. He threw him then dashed forwards and punched him in the chest then released his cero blasting a whole in his chest, for some reason Ichigo was still breathing.

"Gauh!" Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Still breathing huh? Well just barely right? Cero!" Takashi threw his fist out like he was trying to punch somebody releasing another red cero. Thios one hit right beside Ichigo's head, but the explosion could be felt in the World of the Living.

"You still there Ichigo?" Takashi asked playfully.

"Getsuga Tensho!" From behind a black Getsuga caught Takashi off guard and actually hit him. He turned around to see Ichigo with his blade ready to strike again. He was bleeding form his chest, his mouth, nose, and his left eye.

"That was some attack I'll give you that, that doesn't mean you are going to live a little longer than expected in this match. Actually you might die faster."

"Why do this? Why try to kill all of us?"

"Because I'm the bad guy. Remember." With that Takashi sliced open Ichigo's left arm.

"Guah!" His right arm looked like it was split in two.

"Hahaha! How does that feel?"

"I can't move my arm!"

"Yeah sucks doesn't it? Now watch this!" Takashi lifted his left arm showing how it was evolved from the last time they met. His arm looeked as though it was twisted around, it was black like, with white lines going around in a spiral, the fingers were long black claws, out form his shoulder came a large spike.

"That's your arm?"

"Yeah. It looks like this because it's the remains of my Hollow form as a Vasto Empardo. Unlike Vasto Lorde who have Hollow Mask remains and their Hollow Holes in contact, Vasto Empardo have the remains of their Hollow forms and no Hollow Holes. Me I'm the first Vasto Empardo making me Espada Number -1. The Vasto Empard have been kept secret for a long time understand? We were the last resorts of Lord Aizen if he needed us."

"So you serve under him to try and kill off all the Soul Reapers?" Ichigo asked in one breath. He knew he had to start finding a new way to breath with that hole in his chest, espically when he starts the fight again but this conversation could give him enough time to relax for a second.

"Pretty much now let's get back to the fighting!" Ichigo's relaxation time was over. He had to strike now.


	17. Ichigo vs Takashi! The Return Part 2

Ichigo looked on as he put his hand on his face.

"Nope!" Takashi interrupted by kneeing him in the stomach.

"Guah!"

"Boom!" Takashi said as he then elbowed the back of Ichigo's head.

"Uhh..."

"Hahahaha!" He then cut hit back with his bankai.

"Gu..." Ichigo fell to the ground once more.

"Hahahaha! You're no fun any more."

"I...have to kill him...got to keep fighitng...can't let him win...I've been getting my butt saved lately. Not this time...not this time, this time I'm the on who does the saving again! I don't need protection!"

"Hey Ichigo you done talking to yourself yet?"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword and released the black Getsuga Tensho. Takashi took it head on. It pushed him back but no real damage was done.

"That all you got Ichigo?" Takashi asked.

"Getsuga..."

"Gotcha!" Takashi turned around and saw a Hollow Mask wearing Ichigo.

"Tensho!" Takashi took a black Getsuga Tensho to the face. He was snet down into the sand. He quickly jumped up.

"What was that!" Takashi lifted his left arm. "You want to play like that huh!" Takashi was about to summon his mask unitl Ichigo blasted him again sendimg him forwards.

"Still...think...you can take me?" Ichigo asked while looking at Takashi. Ichigo's mask was off.

"Wait wasn't your mask just on?"

"Does it matter?" Ichig's eyes turned black with yellow sclera.

"What in the world..."

"It's time I take control Ichigo! There's no way I'm letting you take the victory for this one! GEtSuGa TeNsHo!" He swung his blade releasing a blak getsuga that began to split the ground apart.

"There's no way he can gain so much power in such sort time with so many injuries!" Takashi took the hit, but this time he felt the damage. Takashi's body began to bleed. "Guah..."

**"Looks like I'm going to have to kill this one too!"**

"Shut up!"

**"Stay back Ichigo I got him bleeding! Gasping for breathe that's more than you've ever done."**

"I don't care!"

**"Come on man! Let me fight!"**

"No!" Ichigo put his hand over his face and donned his Hollow Mask. By doing his his body began to regenerate. His arm was put back together, the hole in his chest filled back up, his injuries dissapeared.

"What the? No way not even I can do that after taking so much damage."

"Too bad...so we still fighting or not?"

"Oh yeah about that..." Takashi then punched Ichigo in the chest and created another hole.

"Guah!"

"Yeah sorry...cero." He released a red cero clearing the whole and sending Ichigo flying. "Well then time for my Hollow Mask." Takashi raised his hand in the air, "Let the darkness reign!" Then black rain fell form the sky and formed all over Takashi's face. His mask took form on his face, his hair grew long and white it fell to the ground, his skin turned white, a Hollow Hole formed in his chest, his right arm took the exact same form as his left arm, from his elbow's sprouted 2 swords that looked similar to Shunsui's blades when released, his back seemed to create small spikes.

His mask was completley diffrent from the first time Ichigo saw it. The Hollow Mask stretched down to his neck, there were a crown of horns around the top of the head, the eyes were red and slit, the face had a stitched up mouth that smiled, the surface looked rough and beaten up, there was a red line going right down the left eye.

"I guess this is how you used to look?" Ichigo asked while standing tall, his used his sword to stay up.

"Yeah, you've got nothing on me!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Whatever." Takashi stuck out his hand and blocked the attack easily.

"Die!" Ichigo's blade was covered in the black getsuga. He cut Takashi and the explosion blew Ichigo back.

"Nothing..." Takashi said. "I almost forgot what it feels like to be invincible." He raised his hand and looked at it then he looked back at the injuured Ichigo, "Almost." He pointed a finger at Ichigo, "Cero." A green beam was aimed at Ichigo.

"Darn it..." Ichigo wanted to counter but only ended up falling in the sand. That one mess up saved his life. Once the green beam like cero hit the ground the explosion actually came with in 5 inches of Ichigo and the blast started 5 miles out. Ichigo was in shock. "No way..."

"You say that alot." Takashi picked up Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade at Takashi's face. The attack didn't even make him blink.

"What was that? Might as well thrown air in my face!"

"Guah!" Ichigo spat out blood.

"Hmph...you know for me to be able to use this form again I need to absorb a soul...a Soul Reapers Soul! You should do..."

"What! No!"

"There's nothing you can do at this point!"

"Darn it I swore I'd never use this but..."

"Shut up!"

"Cero!" Ichigo shoved his hand in Takashi's face and released a crimson red cero.

"Darn it! What was that!"

"I'm not like you understand! You forced me to do that! I hate using it, but I couldn't control the fact you were about to eat my soul." Ichigo put his hand on his face and could feel that his mask was destroyed. He only had the remains of the lower jaw.

"I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Bring it on!"

"Ha!" Takashi appeared behind Ichigo and simply hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Ow! You idiot what was that for!"

"Gotcha..."

"What?"

"Cero." Takashi pointed his finer in Ichigo's face and began to release a green cero.

"No!" Ichigo jumped out of the way. The green beam went for what seemed to be 10 miles. When it finally stopped the explosion actually could be felt from where they were. "That was close! That could've killed me."

"Too bad it didn't!" Takashi stood in front of Ichigo.

"We aren't getting anywhere liek this." Ichigo admitted, "The more we fight the more energy we use up, eventually our spiritual pressures are going to eat away at us and kill us."

"That's something I'm okay with."

"Are you serious!"

"As long you are dead I'm okay." Takashi pointed his blade at Ichigo's chest. "You have a whole in your chest and you still fight? Why?"

"Because i's no longer a matter of who wins! Now it's a matter of when I win! Because when I win then I can help my friends kill Souske Aizen!"

"Too bad my job is to kill you!" Takashi kicked Ichigo in the face completely shattering Ichigo's mask.

"Ahhh..."

"Bala!" Takashi released a green bala from his fist, the attack hit Ichigo as he fell. The bala sped up his fall. "Come on is that all you got! You don't deserve to hold a zanpaktuo any more!" Takashi dove down only to find Ichigo's zanpaktuo in his chest. "Gua..."

"Getsuga! Tensho!" Ichigo moved his blade slowly as the black getsuga tore the inside of Takashi's body apart.

"Guah!" Takashi pulled the sword out but still took sever damage. He looked into Ichigo's Hollowfied eyes. He summoned his Hollow Mask again. "You caught me...I'll have to admit that was a nice trick. Donning your Hollow Mask as you fell, then afterwards used your Flash Step to land safely and let the bala hit the ground to create your cover explosion so I would come down there. That way when I came down there I would be hit with your black Getsuga Tensho."

"So you knew all along huh?" Ichigo asked out of breath.

"Trust me...I've known for a long time you got nothing on me Ichigo."

"Let's see at this point in the match I've nearly cut your body in half twice...I think I've got something on you."

"You mean when your Hollow hit with that Getsuga? That wasn't you! If it was you would've had control like you do now! You can't kill me!"

"Well just have to see!" Ichigo then dissapeared and reappeared in font of Takashi. Ichigo ducked down as Takashi held up his arms to block the attack. "Getsuga...Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade as the explosion tore up Takashi's arms. His right arm was completely blown off while the left arm looked imobilized.

"How can you fight with no arms? That means no Cero's, no holding your sword, and no donning your Hollow Mask when I break it off!" Ichigo then rested his sword on the top of Takashi's Hollow Mask. "Getsuga Tensho!" He pulled it down and destroyed Takashi's mask.

"Guah!" Takashi was blown back as his Hollow Mask was destroyed. He still stood, his face was bleeding, his right arm gone, left arm unable to be used, his legs beaten to the point to where he can barely stand, his body bledding and hanging on a limb to make sure it's not cut in half, he could only see out of one eye while the other was covered in his blood, his back was bare with his bone and flesh.

"I win."

"No! You can't win! I'm the Perfect One! The Chosen One not that old man!"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"If I tell you will you let me live?"

"I'll take it into consideration..."

"Lord Aizen he said that the Old Man was the Chosen One, he would complete the mission!"

"What old man?"

"Old Man Yamamoto..."

"Wait..."

"Old Man Yamamoto has been missing this past month nobody told you or Rukia...we kept a close on the Soul Society to make sure that you weren't told anything. Lord Aizen used his zanpaktuo to trick Yamamoto into coming into Hueco Mundos, that's when he used the Hollowfication procees on him. It was succesul 100%. It only took away his ability to use bankai."

"So Old Man Yamamoto is..."

"The next person you will have to fight, once he went through the Hollowfication Process his Hollow took over and now controls Yamamoto, Yamamoto is in control of his actions but his Hollow was too strong to over come."

"So he's evil now?"

"Only because Lord Aizen used his zanpaktuo on him."

"Hmph...then it looks like..."

"Don't worry Lord Aizne already called in everybody in the Gotei 13 to come and fight. They think that Lord Aizen is the man they are going to fight when it's really Yamamoto. So will you let me live?"

"Yeah...sure if I killed you I'd be no better than you..." Ichigo took off his Hollow Mask and returned to his shikai form. He began to walk away.

"Fool..." Takashi whispered. He lifted his left arm, he pointed his finger at Ichigo. "CERO!" Takashi released a green beam like cero at Ichigo.

"Idiot!" Ichigo ducked down then came up to Takashi. "Getsuga Tensho!" He released the blue getsuga and killed Takashi. "That wasn't worth it. Ichigo held his stomach tightly. He looked around, everything was blurry. Then he saw multiple figures appear.

"Ichigo!" A female voice called. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes. "Ichigo wake up! Captian Unohana help!"

"I'm here Rukia!" He could feel warm hands touching his body.

"What should we do Kenny?"

"I don't know Yachiru...after hearing about the old man there's only one thing we can do..."

"You are correct Kenpachi..."

"Ukitake?"

"Yes...Shunsui we should go and face him alone."

"I don't think so Aizen want's all of us there."

"I'm sorry to say but my Captian is right Captian Ukitake."

"I agree with Shunsui."

"Nano...Toshiro."

"But Captian!"

"Rangiku quite."

"Yamamoto is our enemy now."

"Soi Fon!"

"So what are you saying Captian?"

"Shut it Omadea."

"My my all of you are quite the bunch."

"Urahara?"

"Hey there Komomaru. I see you got here before me, as so did you Byakuya, Renji, and Toshiro! Wow you guys really are fast healers."

"That doesn't matter as long as I get to fight somebody I'm okay with anything!"

"But Ikkaku we are talking about Lord Yamamoto."

"He's no longer Lord Yamamoto Yamichika if he's our enemy." Then all the voices began to overlap. Ichigo heard each and every singel one of them, his eyes were closed. The warm hands travled acrossed his injured body. Was he going to make it? Was everybody going to fight Captian Yamamoto? With his new found powers would any of them be enough? All these questions bothered Ichigo as the darkness slowly over took his mind.


	18. Lit the Fire!

"Hey Ichigo wake up you idiot!" Ichigo slowly blinked his eyes.

"Huh...Renji? Rukia?"

"Don't forget me!"

"Huh? Yachiru?"

"Hey there Ichi! Everybody's here! We all are ready to fight Captian Yamamoto!"

"Wait what?"

"We are all hear to fight former Cpatian Yamamoto." Ukitake pointed out. "Hello there Ichigo. You must understand that we are ready to fight. WE were jsut waiting for you and Kenmaru to wake up."

"I'm awake I just don't want to get up!" Kenmaru said angrily as he turned in his bed.

"Wait where are we?"

"Squad 4 headquaters. We have already decided who's going."

"Huh?"

"Look around." Rukia said. Ichigo looked around. He saw Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Hisagi, Soi Fon, Urahara, Komamura, Shunsui, Omadea, Momo, Kira, Yamichika, and Kenmaru.

"All of us are going to fight Yamamoto?"

"You know it Ichigo! Let's get going!"

"Why aren't you going Youroichi?" Ichigo asked as he saw her for an instant.

"I don't have a zanpaktuo none of my direct attacks would work."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So are we going or not?" Kenmaru asked as he finished tieing up his arm. He put his sword in it's black sheath.

"You got up fast."

"Shut up." Kenmaru said as he slipped on his captian's haori over his shirtless body.

"Umm...yeah right..." Ichigo stood up and grabbed Zangetsu. Everybody stood up.

"So who knows where we are going?" Ichigo asked.

"Follow me." Tenshi said.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Tenshi...so like I said follow me."

"Hey Tenshi you going to stay and fight?" Urahara asked.

"Maybe maybe not." Tenshi then dissapeared. Soon everybody followed right behind.

"So Kenmaru...you won your fight?"

"Yeah both of them...you?"

"Yeah...I fought Takashi."

"That explains the injuries looks like I'm going to have to kill him again."

"Wait what! I killed him this time you idiot!"

"Really? He didn't break your zanpaktuo in half again?"

"Of course not!"

"Wow that's suprising he was supposed to be the strongest one, but hey you killed him huh."

"Yeah it took alot out of me."

"Well then this is going to kill the both of us huh..."

"You know it." Then as they looked ahead Ichigo and Kenmru saw what was up ahead. It was a large mountain in the Soul Society. Nobody every talked about because it was nothing. At least that's what they thought. Tenshi told them that the mountain over there was where the first zanpaktuo was born, it's still might be there now and is probally the reason Aizen is there. Then everybody saw. Aizen, Gin, and Yamamoto. They landed on the ground.

"Well finally you all show up." Aizen said.

"You did say that they'd be here at this time."

"You are right Gin. Looks like I'm right again no?"

"You are."

"Shut up Aizen! Let's just do this!" Ichigo yelled.

"Right...Yamamoto."

"Yes sir." Yamamoto steped up, his eyes were diffrent, besides the fact that they were open they were green and black.

"Please Captian Yamamoto please stop this! We don't have to do this! Snap out of it!" Komamura yelled.

"Shut up you pitiful dog! Reduce all creation to ash! Ryujin Jaka!" He took off his shirt and revealed his muscular body as he drew his sword which was engulfed in flames. "You shall all burn!"

"Alright let's do this." Kenmaru said. "I'll start! Bankai! Awaken Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru took off his haori adn drew his sword, his sword turned into 2 black shotguns, he grew 2 large black wings, and a long black tail, his hakama pants turned into jean pants, on his body formed the inverted veriosn of Zangetsu's jacket.

"Alright! Ban...kai!" Ichigo stuck out his blade at Yamamoto as he revealed his bankai.

"Sting all enemies to death!" Soi Fon yelled, "Suzemebachi."

"Crush Gegetsuburi!"

"Raise your head Wabisuke!"

"Snap! Tobiume!"

"Growl Haienko!"

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Awaken Benihime!"

"Bankai!" Toshiro pointed his blade at the sky as he was transformed into his bankai state, "Sit upon the rozen heavens Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Bankai!" Komamura drew his blade, "Roar Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

"Bankai...now Scatter...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Now Roar! Hiho Zabimaru!"

"Reap! Kaenshini!"

"Hey Captian...if we are going to do this there is something I must do." Ikkaku said.

"Go ahead do whatever you want."

"I want you to know I'm not trying to upstage you though."

"I really don't care just go ahead and do it."

"Alright then! Bankai!" Ikkaku drew his sword and put his sheath and his sword togehter as he began to spin them around his head. "Extend! Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom! Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika pulled out his sword and stood by Ikkaku.

"Looks like it's our turn Ukitake..."

"You're right Shunsui you go first."

"Fine...Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer...Katen Kyokotsu."

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sogyo no Kotowari!" Finally everybody stood and readied themselves for their what could be their final battle.

"I'm not done yet." Ichigo placed his hand over his face and 'ripped' his Hollow Mask onto his face.

"Alright...looks like I might do the samething." Kenmaru said. He placed his hand over to the left side of his face and 'tore' his mask onto his face.

"Wait...Kenmaru you have a Hollow Mask?" Ukitake asked. Alot of people were in shock.

"Can we discuss it later please?"

"Ummm...yeah you're right!"

"All of you think you can take me? How sad! Lord Aizen shall I?"

"Do what you want Yamamoto."

"Gladly!" Yamamoto placed his hand on the front of his face. He slowly removed his hand from his face and summoned a Hollow Mask. The mask took the form of a dragon's face. The mask was white, up along the bridge of the nose to the center of the face was red, it had 2 rows of white fangs that could be seen clearly, the eyes turned emerald green, 2 long antenna's sprouted form his nose like whiskers, the back of the mask was spiked.

"So this is what we are dealing with?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah I'm suprised we've been able to stand against him for so long already." Ukitake admitted.

"Both of you shut up." Kenpachi said as he pulled off his eye patch.

"Everybody release your spiritual pressure! All of it!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Right!" Everybody said in unison.

"This fight. It's over!" Yamamoto yelled as he raised his blade. With everybody's spiritual energy released they were the same level at Yamamoto.

"Don't hit his sword or your zanpaktuo will discinegrate!" Shunsui commanded. Aizen stood by and wtached with Gin.

"So what happens if he loses?" Gin asked.

"Gin you under estimate him?"

"No."

"Then you under estimate me?"

"Of course not I'm just saying think of the possibilities."

"I know of the possiblities, and every single one we win. So sit back and watch, because the shows about to start."


	19. Enter the Neverending Inferno!

"CERO!" Yamamoto opened the mouth of his Hollow Mask and released a red cero.

"Got it!" Ukitake jumped in the way and took in the cero with his zanpaktuo. Before he could redirect it back at Yamamoto his zanpaktuo exploded. "Guah!"

"Captian Ukitake!" Rukia yelled.

"Worry about me!" Yamamoto looked down at Rukia and she lost the ability to breath.

"Get away form her." Byakuya attacked Yamamoto but missed.

"You are too slow Byakuya!" Yamamoto punched Byakuya in the back.

"Gu..."

"Brother!" Rukia yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to worry about yourself!" Yamamoto stared down Rukia again.

"Sode no Shirayuki! Juhaku" Rukia spun her zanpaktuo as she caller out it's name and stabbed the ground. The ground then began to freeze as it reached over to Yamamoto. Before the ice could even come with an a foot's distance it all burned up. "No way."

"Little girl you underestimate my spiritual pessure alone...you insult me...dissapear." With that Yamamoto kneed Rukia.

"Guah!" From behind Kenpachi slashed Yamamoto's back.

"Hahahahaha! Old man don't forget how many of us are here!" Kenpachi laughed.

"Don't worry I didn't!" Yamamoto spun his fire covered blade.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Toshiro came up and caught Yamamoto with his Thousand Year Ice Prison.

"You insult me Toshiro!" Yamamot's pressence in the prison alone melted it.

"Darn it!"

"Die!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"That is nothing!" Yamamoto blocked the attack with his bare hand.

"This guy is too powerful!" Ichigo yelled.

"Come on we can do it!" Kenmaru encouraged.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Yamamoto came face to face with Renji's bankai and was blasted. "Gotcha!"

"Did you?" Yamamoto asked. There he stood with one fist in Zabimaru's mouth.

"Zabimaru!"

"You are so foolish!" Yamamoto lifted his blade.

"Here I come Renji!" Kenmaru dove down and put both of his guns at Yamamoto's shoulder's and released ense waves of spiritual energy. Both attacks didn't do anything.

"Back off!" Yamamoto swung his back and hit Kenmaru.

"Kenmaru!" Ichigo watched as Kenmaru went rolling. "Come on!" Ichigo was becoming angry.

"Yamamoto! This forgive me!" Komamura yelled as his fist zanpaktuo's giant fist came crashing down ontop of Yamamoto.

"Good job Komamura." Shunsui said.

"I'm not proud of it, but thank you."

"You shouldn't be proud! That was weak! You cursed wolf!" Yamamoto threw Komamura's zanpaktuo's hand back into a mountain.

"Well looks like it's my turn." Shunsui said. Then he noticed Hisagi was gone.

"What's wrong Shunsui? Cat got your tounge?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, but something has yours."

"What do you mean?" From behind Yamamoto Hisagi injected both of his blades in Yamamot's back.

"Is that all you have young man?" Yamamoto forced Hisagi's blades out then kicked him.

"Hisagi!" Rangiku screamed.

"Shut up!" Yamamoto turned to Rangiku, he felt a quick pain on his arm. He was scratched. "You scratched my arm you hag."

"Hag!" Rangiku yelled.

"But the good thing is this..." Yamamoto raised his blade and all of the ash around him burned down.

"Haineko!"

"You are all so foolish!"

"Tobiume!" Momo screamed as she released a ball of fire at Yamamoto's back.

"Fire vs. Fire? That is a loss for you young one." Yamamoto looked at Momo, "CERO!" He relesed a red cero form his mouth again.

"Bushogoma!" Shunsui swung both of his swords creating a circle of wind that surrounded Momo and carried her off so she wouldn't be hit with the blast.

"Thank Captian..." She said.

"Don't worry about it nobody is going to die here today." Then as Yamamoto turned around he was surrounded by pink flower petals.

"So you still stand Byakuya? You are the most talented of the Kuchiki." When Yamamoto looked over to see where he was he notcied that Byakuya was still on the floor.

"Moho...Kageoshi Senbonzakura."

"What?" Yamamoto turned around and saw Kenmaru controling Senbonzakura. "You can't control another person's zanpaktuo!" He said angrily.

"If I've seen there attack I can use it, it's called Moho. I don't like to use it very often because it doesn't show off my skills personally. Though it does compliment my skills on how to use another person's attack that their zanpaktuo can use."

"Well then how many have you seen?"

"That will be on a need to know basis."

"Really?" Yamamoto looked on then turned to Aizen in thought. He wondered if Kenmaru had seen Aizen's zanpaktuo ability.

"Scream Benihime!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto was blasted form behind by Urahara.

"I'm still here old man!" Then Yamamoto was attacked by the pink flower petals.

"Burn!" Yamamoto lifted his blade burning the flower petals, afterwards he appeared by Urahara catching Urahara off guard. "Bye." With just a swing of his arm Kisuke was sent flying as well.

"Wabisuke!" Izuru came prepared to attack.

"Little boy! Leave now!" Yamamoto dissapeared then grabbed Izuru's head form behind. He palmed his head like a tennis ball.

"Izuru!" Ichigo yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Take this!" Yamamoto threw Izuru at Ichigo's attack.

"No!"

"How can you protect the one's you are hurting Ichigo?"

"Like this." Ichigo was behind Yamamoto with his blade holding in a Getsuga. "HA!" Ichigo's blade came down heavy as it slashed Yamamoto's torso. The explosion blew Ichigo back, but he landed safely. "That had to do some damage right?" Ichigo asked himself out loud.

"No not really!" Yamamoto was behind Ichigo.

"Ah..." Ichigo turned around slowly only to find Yamamoto's fist smashing his face. Ichigo was sent into the ground.

"CERO!" Yamamoto released his red cero.

"Darn it!" Kenmaru leaped in the way of ther cero. He stuck his hand up. "CERO!" He released a golden cero, he called this his 'Cero omb' his storngest cero it would make any Gran Rey Cero look like a bala used by the lowest Arrancar. When Yamamoto's red ceor collided with Kenmaru's golden cero the explosion would've destroyed everything and everyone. Luckily Shunsui was abel to create a tornado to protect everybody.

"That blast would've killed the two of us as well." Gin admitted.

"I agree. Luckily I anticipated that Shunsui would do something like that."

"Alright you guys I'm going to check on Byakuya!" Shunsui ran over to his best friend.

"Don't walk away from me!" Yamamoto dove down to everybody. Before he could reach them he found Soi Fon in his way. She struck him 5 times with her Suzemebachi. 5 diffrent places.

"That all you got?" He smacked her out of the way.

"Captian!" Omadea yelled he caught her.

"Let go of me and fight! This is the time to use every single opprotunity against our oppen when we can!"

"Soi Fon shut up and let him help you!" Kenmaru said as he struggled up.

"Why don't you! You shouldn't be here! You're a Vizard!"

"So what! I'm here to help without me you are all dead! You guys need every bit of power you can get! Also now's not the time to argue!"

"Right...alright I understand."

"Good because here I come!" Yamamoto came down and tossed Soi Fon to the side as he picked up Omadea and crushed his zanpaktuo.

"Guah!"

"Omadea!" Soi Fon yelled.

"Take this!" Kenmaru drew his guns and shot at Yamamoto.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo back him up with his black Getsuga Tensho.

"Don't count me out..." Byakuya stood up alongside Renji.

"Yeah I'm just getting started! Hikotsu Taiho!"

"Shukei: Hakuteiken!" Byakuya lifted his sword as all of the small cherry blossoms around him fused into one sword.

"Bring it on! All of you!" Yamamoto yelled as he stood tall. Everybody attacked him. He took each attack head on.

"I think we got him..." Renji said out of breath, then Renji found Yamamoto's fist in his stomach.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again...you all insult me." Yamamoto raised Renji and tossed him aside, afterwards he smashed his knee into Byakuya and tossed him aside as well. From the sidelines Tenshi watched as everybody was starting to lose. They stood no chance.

"It's time to step in." Tenshi walked quickly gathered all of the fallen bodies. The only 2 people left where Ichigo and Kenmaru.

"Yamamoto we will kill you!" Ichigo held his stomach and Kenmaru held his ribs.

"Then die!" Yamamoto swung his blade down, but both were saved.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked in anger, he noticed that his and Kenmaru's mask were off.

"Look you guys are going to hate my idea, but it's the only way to kill Yamamoto."

"Go for it." Ichigo said.

"You have to turn into your full Hollow Forms."


	20. Accepting the Darkness Within!

"What do you mean become Hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"Look Ichigo", Tenshi began to explain, "We don't have time if the two of you guys become Hollows then you will be able to defeat Yamamoto."

"I'm not doing it Tenshi! There is now way I'll result to that!" Ichigo was infuriated by the idea.

"So how do we do it?" Kenmaru asked.

"What! Kenmaru you can't be serious!"

"You know it..."

"Why?"

"Look Ichigo we have no other choice. Look around! Not even Kenpachi, Ukitake, and Shunsui were able to do anything!"

"We just have to try harder!"

"We both Hollowfied by putting on our mask and nothing!"

"Look..."

"Understand the real picture! We can't beat this guy unless we Hollowfie!"

"I know we can!"

"Shut up!" Kenmaru elbowed Ichigo in the face. "You need to understand we need to do this now!" Ichigo removed his hand from his face.

"Fine...I'll do it...how can I do it without actually losing control of myself?" Ichigo asked.

"You and your Hollow are going to have to come to term understand?" Tenshi began to explain, "Once you guys can agree on doing thie one thing then you will become one and then you should be able to still be in control."

"That might take a while." Kenmaru said.

"Look not all of us are gone alright. Me, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi will hold him off as long as we can. Luckily my zanpaktuo is a psychic zanpaktuo."

"I thouhg it only used mind control?" Kenmaru said.

"No no...it surpasses far more than mind control."

"So how long do you think you can give us?" Ichigo asked.

"About 15 minutes."

"Alright then...let's do this." Kenmaru took his 2 guns and turned them into their sword form, a black daito(japanese long sword) with a black handle wrapped in red thread and no guard. He placed the sword in his lap and closed his eyes.

"Right." Ichigo did the same.

"Alright then...Ikkaku! Yumichika! Kenpachi! We have to hold Yamamoto off as long as possible!"

"Right!" They all agreed.

* * *

"Hey! Zangetsu! Or Hollowfied me! I need to talk to you!"

"I'm here Ichigo..."

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo turned around and saw Zangetsu standing below him.

"What is it you need?"

"The Hollow...we need to become one."

"That would be too much power for you to control."

"Look I don't have time to argeu Zangetsu just let me and the Hollow talk!"

"I'm right here Ichigo!"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around and saw his Hollow.

"What do you want? Because I want to kill you!"

"I need your help!"

"What killing that old man? Don't worry once I get rid of Zangetsu then everything will be fine!"

"No not Zangetsu! Yamamoto. He's turned against us! We can't win...I need your powers. I need to be turned into a Hollow!"

* * *

"Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru called. Kenmaru was surrounded by a city. A city he knew very well, Karakura Town. His inner world consisted of adiffrent places he thought would be nice places to go to if there was going to be an epic battle. Karakura Town was one, another was Los Angeles California in America.

"I'm here I'm here what do you want?" Kenmaru turned around to see a tall man standing before him. The man had short black hair that hugged his face, his eyes were brown, his skin was pale, he wore an inverted version of Zangetsu's jacket, he also had big black angel like wings.

"You came pretty fast..."

"Whatever."

"Where am I?"

"You are over there." Kyuseishu pointed upwards. There Kenmaru saw 'himself'. He jumped up to meet his Hollow. His Hollow looked the exact opposite of him. His Hollow had short white hair that fell in his face while Kenmaru had black. His Hollow wore a black captian's haori while Kenmaru's was white. His Holow had black bandages wrapped around his left arm, while Kenmaru had white wrapped around his right arm. His Hollow wore white hakama pants, while Kenmaru had black. His Hollow had evil peircing black eyes with yellow slits, while Kenmaru had normal green eyes.

"What do you want?" His Hollow asked.

"We need to become one once more."

"Again? Didn't we already do so?"

"I don't have time to explain alright!"

"Look I know what's wrong! We do need to join together to beat that old man! The thing is I don't know if you really want to."

"Why wouldn't I? We are all going to die if I don't!"

"But...I'm hungry for more souls!"

"Kenmaru!" Kyuseishu yelled.

"It's okay Kyuseishu! Look we don't need to eat anymore souls alright."

"No I don't need to...I want to!"

"Why?"

"They taste so good! I could become one of those Vasto Empardo and take over your body!"

"We are not eating anymore souls!"

"Whatever, but the truth is I have too much power. Even you can't control it. You! Of all people! I'm suprised you've lasted this long with me insdie of you! If I was inside that Kenpachi Zaraki's body I would've eaten his soul already!"

"I know...Kenpachi loves to fight...you would over come him easily...no matter how much he fought back."

"Because the more and more you turn into a Hollow the stronger I get, and so does the hunger!"

"Look I know!"

"So are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes I am."

"But do you know what will happen?"

"Yeah...my eye's will start off white...showing I'm in control and my power is supressed...then black showing that I'm still in control but my power is no longer supressed and about to go to 100%...and then the yellow slits in the black eyes will appear..."

"Which would mean?"

"I've reached the point of no return and you control my body as I watch form the inside like you have for all these years."

"Ahhh..." The Hollow sighed, "The things we do... so you ready to make that sacrafice?" The Hollow looked into Kenmaru's eyes.

"Yeah...I'm ready."

* * *

"Lash out Nani no Yume!" Tenshi drew his blade and it turned into a reverse katana. "Alright let's get started!" Within the blink of an eye Tenshi was gone.

"Take this Yamamoto!" Ikkaku spun his zanpaktuo and threw the 2 large axes at Yamamoto.

"Fool!" Yamamoto stopped one of the attacks then used the other to pull Ikkaku in.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika ran in in hopes of wanting to stop the attack.

"Stop!" Yamamoto yelled as he kicked Yumichika and sending him flying backwards into a mountain.

"Darn it my squad is getting killed..." Kenpachi said, "Might as well give it everything I got!" Kenpachi followed behind Ikkaku who was trying to pull his zanpaktuo back from Yamamoto but failed.

"DIE!" Yamamoto slashed the chains with his sword. The flames on his sword disengrated Ikkaku's zanpaktuo completely.

"What the...!"

"BURN!" Yamamoto swung his sword, but Tenshi came up and blocked it with is bare hands.

"No way! How can you do that!" Ikkaku asked.

"My zanpaktuo increases my spiritual pressure and gives me psychic abilities...blocking this move alone that he is using...it's going to kill me...if he wasn't so overpowered this would be easier. Kenpachi attack now!"

"Gotcha!" Kenpachi leaped into the air and came down hard with his blade smaking Yamamoto's mask. "Hahahahahaha! How's that!"

"I'm suprised you are able to come this close and not burn Kenpachi."

"Shut up and die!" Kenpachi forced his blade down on Yamamoto's blade.

"I will continue to live...but you on the other hand will die first!" Yamamoto kicked Kenpachi sending him rolling all over the floor. "You must be a tough as you thought Kenpachi."

"Don't lecture me about strenght you old geazer! I've never had to seal my zanpaktuo's power to throw off my opponet! I want my opponet to know what is coming at them! I also never need a bankai!"

"Because you don't have a bankai!" Yamamoto teased.

"Kenpachi please hurry!" Tenshi yelled.

"Right sorry about that!" Kenpachi lifted his blade releasing all of his spiritual pressure.

"Fight!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You got it!" Then Kenpachi heard something.

"Kenpachi..."

"What was that?"

"Do you hear me this time? All these years I've been calling your name! You think that this is my released state? You are a fool!"

"Who's there!" Kenpachi started to become angry.

"My name is..."

"What?"

"My name is..."

"What?"

"Leave everything in a bloddy wake is my release call all you have to do is call my name! My name is..."

"Leave everything in a bloody wake!" Kenpachi's spiritual pressure increased 20x! He swung his sword and that alonge blew back the flames.

"So! You think you can defeat me! CERO!"

"You're gonna die old man!" Kenpachi lifted his zanpakto and blocked the red cero. The blast destroyed Kenpachi's zanpaktuo and created a large crater in the ground. Tenshi was able to escape, but Ikkaku and Kenpachi layed somewhere around the mountain battlefield. As Kenpachi layed on the floor he could only say one thing, "I know your name..."

* * *

"Is that all?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Please help!"

"No! Hahahahahaha! It'd be fun to watch you die!"

"You're an idiot! If I die zangetsu dies! If me and Zangetsu die then you die! Understand!"

"When you put it like that then sure...I'll help, but I won't like the fact that you are using my body and are in control."

"Whatever just come on!" Ichigo drew his zanpaktuo adn so did hi Hollow. They stabbed each other.

"You ready Ichigo?"

"I'm ready..." Then a white flash blinded them.

* * *

Kenmaru walked down the side of the bulding to meet his zanpaktuo spirit.

"So you really going through with this?"

"Yeah...I know you might not like it, but it's the only way."

"Look I'm not angered alright...I understand...just here are a few things. First get me a green colored hilt for my sealed form understand?"

"Yeah sure."

"Or blue it don't really matter...then get a black sheath."

"Ummm...sure yeah."

"Now give me your hand."

"Right." Kyuseishu took Kenmaru's hand. A quick flash blinded Kenmaru.

"Okay what was that?"

"I've been thinking about changing the white jacket to black."

"WHAT! DOES IT REALLY MATTER!"

"Not to you, but I like to look good! Black fits everybody and everything!"

"So that's all!"

"For now...I'll keep it white for now."

"Fine what ever."

"Hey Kenmaru!" The Hollow called.

"Yeah?"

"Here I come!" The Hollow drew his sword and Kenmaru did the same. They both stabbed each other. "Don't worry if I take control I'll kill your friends last..."

* * *

A flash of white light blinded Tenshi, Yamamoto, Gin, and Aizen.

"They did it." A beaten up Tenshi whispered. He sat on the ground. From the light arose a fully Hollowfied Ichigo and Kenmaru. Ichigo had long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole dead center of his chest, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also had retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has obtained a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covered Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopped by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He held his sword in his hand.

"I'm in control now." Ichigo said as he looked at Kenmaru. Kenmaru was diffrent. Kenmaru had grey skin, his mask looked somewhat the smae. The top part of his mask looked like a crows horns bent downwards, the lower half looked like a pointed jaw of a skeleton, there were 2 horns coming from the the mask they looked like Ichigo's horns. He had red marks stretching form the bottom of the corners of his mask to the horns. His eyes were white, he had large angelic black wings, black claws, a two foot long tail. In his hands he held his two shotguns in their sword form. they looked difrrent this time. This time it was a white sword, with a black ninja star guard outlined in gold, the hilt was black wrapped in gold thread. Kenmaru looked at his body.

"So...this is what it feels like?"

"You guys did it!"

"Kill them Yamamoto." Aizen said.

"Right! No matter what they can't survive my CERO!" Yamamoto opened his mouth and released his red cero once more.

"Huh..." Kenmaru turned his sword into guns once more.

"Let's do this."

"Right."

"CERO!" Ichigo bent forward and released a red cero from his horns.

"CERO!" Kenmaru did not move as his wings spread out and began to charge a black sphere inbetween his wings and in fornt of his chest.. Then both Ichigo's red cero and Kenmaru's black cero hit Yamamoto's cero. The explosion could be felt in the real world. The explosion actually did some damage in the real world. The smoke cleared slowly.

"So you two can fight now huh?" Yamamoto asked.

"We can do more than that..." Ichigo started, then Kenmaru finished his sentence, "We can kill."


	21. Let it Burn

Ichigo and Kenmaru stood side by side.

"Take them Yamamoto!" Aizen yelled.

"Right!" Yamamoto raised his blade and charged at the two.

"So who's going first?" Kenmaru asked. His guns turned back into his sword. Kenmaru and Ichigo lifted their blades simotaneously as they blocked Yamamoto's blade. Yamamoto was in shock. Their bldes should've burned. The fire on his blade flickered.

"No..."

"Hold on Yamamoto alright." Ichigo said.

"Rock, Papare, Scissors?"

"Sure."

"Rock! Papaer! Scissors!" They both said.

"Hahaha! Rock!" Ichigo lifted his hand in victory.

"Idiot." Kenmaru said, "Don't kill him yet I still want to fight."

"Fine." Before Yamamoto could even blink Kenmaru was gone. "Go ahead."

"That speed! What was that?" Yamamoto asked, "That was Sonido'!"

"Yeah it's faster." Ichigo started.

"Let's called it Denkosekka!(Lightning Speed) That's what Kyuseishu told me it was called, he said we'd gain powers far beyond anything else."

"That's what Zangetsu told me!"

"Anyways go on ahead."

"Right. So you ready to die old man?"

"ME DIE!"

"Yeah...you...Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo didn't even lift his blade. The explosion was almost catastrophic.

_Human World..._

"Dad look at that!" Yuzu yelled as she pointed towards the sky. Lightining bolts struck the ground causing craters, and cracks to appear.

"So it's started." Isshin said.

"Dad..." Karin tugged at his clothes.

"Will Ichigo be alright?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked down at his worried daughter. "Yeah...he'll be fine." He whispered.

_Soul Society..._

"Did you kill him already?" Kenmaru asked.

"I tried not to!"

"You can't kill me!" Yamamotot appeared from the smoke.

"May I step in now?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo said as he lifted his blade blocking Yamamoto's attack

"Got you! Ennetsu Jigoku!" Yamamoto summoned pillars of fire to surround him and Ichigo.

"What are you doing? You can kill yourself with this move too!"

"I not anymore! My mask will endure the attack leaving me to sruvive and afterwards I'll just resummon my mask!"

"I don't think so." Kenmaru descended down.

"Kenmaru hurry up and help!"

"Sorry..." Kenmaru flapped his wings and the flames extinguised.

"This can't be happening!" Yamamoto was in shock about what happened.

"Believe it old man alright...now take this." Kenmaru pointed one of his guns at Yamamoto.

"BALLA!" Yamamoto punched the air releasing a firey orange balla. Kenmaru pulled the trigger of his gun at the same time releasing a dense powerful wave of spirit energy. Yamamoto's balla seemed to devour Kenmaru easily.

"Take that!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto turned around to see Ichigo swing his blade releasing a black Getsuga Tensho. "Ennetsu Jigoku!" Yamamoto swung his blade capturing the attack with blazing fire pillars.

_Human World..._

Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin looked on at the black sunles sky. No clouds, no blue in the sky, the earth itself began to shake every now and then, lighning would be seen very often, it started to drizzle lightly.

"What do you think is going on?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know..." Uryuu started, "But I can gurantee it's not good."

"Ichigo will come back though right?" Orihime asked.

"Of course Orihime he will Orihime he's Ichigo." Chad tried to encourage.

"Chad there's no point of lying. She needs to know the truth." Isshin began, "Orihime Ichigo might not come back so you have to accept the fact he might die in the Soul Society."

"Uhhh..." Orihime was shocked to hear Isshin say that. He even stared right into her eyes as he said that, then he looked back up at the sky. The sky looked as though it was starting to burn like it was catching on fire.

_Soul Society..._

"Darn it! Kenmaru!"

"What I'm right here." Kenmaru stood behind Yamamoto as he shot both of his guns. The explosion could be heard through the Soul Society, Earth, and everything inbetween.

"Idiot! You almost got me!" Ichigo said as he and Kenmaru looked down at the explosion. Tenshi was having trouble trying to make sure nobody was caught in the fight. He had to gather all of the bodies and create a barrier.

"Sorry...wasn't thinking. I'm just loving all this power!"

"I know what you mean it fells great."

"YES IT DOES!" From behind a beaten up Yamamoto appeared.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Ikkotsu!" Yamamoto punched Ichigo sending him down spiraling to the ground.

"Cero!" Kenmaru opened his wings as they began to create a black sphere.

"Sokotsu!" Yamamoto used both of his hands to punch Kenmaru sending him down crashing as well. "Hahahaha!"

"Darn it...that was a nice shot." Ichigo admitted as he stood up. He had a few scratches on his body.

"Was that supposed to wake me up?" Kenmaru asked as he stood up beside Ichigo.

"Dude what's up with your eye?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of them is black."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine..." Kenmaru swiped his hand over his face and his pupili's white eyes turned into pupilis black eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Look it doesn't matter alright...let's just say that my power is no longer suppressed."

"What?"

"Hey! Tenshi get everybody out of here and to the Seritie!"

"Right!" Tenshi quickly picked up as many people as he could and quickyl dissapeared then reappeared about 5 times. "You're good!" He yelled before he dissapeared again.

"Thanks." Kenmaru said but he was already gone. "So! Yamamoto You want to fight or not?"

"CERO! CERO! CERO!" Yamamoto released 3 red cero's.

"You take one, then I take the other, and then we'll take out the last one as we attack him." Ichigo planned out.

"Or we can go with our instincts." Kenmaru vanished.

"Really?" Ichigo followed behind.

* * *

"Lord Aizen it looks as though Yamamoto is going to have some trouble."

"Do you underestimate my plan?"

"Of course not."

"Then why have you questioned me?"

"No disrespect, but it might be because you haven't told me what you are planning."

"Don't worry Gin...but if you must know I plan on taking control of the firts zanpaktuo."

"Really now?"

"Yes. The zanpaktuo of creation and destruction. Once you've aquried the abilities you can erase somebodies existence with a simple cut, or you can create life."

"I see."

"It's the ultimate zanpaktuo. All we need is Yamamoto to kill these two, then we will get him to transfer all of his spirit energy inside of me, once that happens then I will need to absorb the spirit energy of those Vizards."

"Really?"

"Yes even with all that power my power will still not be enough."

"So then what will you do?"

"I will obtain a Hollow Mask. Like the Vizards once I've done that I'll be halfway there."

"And from there?"

"I will go on to absrob all of the Gotei 13's spiritual energy."

"I see."

"Are you satisifed with that?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, but if you still feel you must interfer with the fight then go on."

"No Lord Aizen of course not, at least not yet."

* * *

"Take that!" Kenmaru yelled as his blade came down crashing down on Yamamoto's mask.

"Guah!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Naibu Kasai!" Yamamoto swung his blade. When he did this he released a wave of fire like his own verison of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Both attacks collided. The explosion blasted Yamamoto in the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kenmaru yelled as he turned his sword into his guns and began to pull the triggers.

"Kasai Tatsamuki!" Yamamoto spun his blade creating a tornado of fire that arose from where he was and devoured Kenmaru.

"Hey gramps..."

"Huh?" Yamamoto turned around and was stabbed in the gut.

"Gotcha..."

"Did you?" Yamamoto grabbed Ichigo's blade.

"What the?"

"Let's see if your Hollowfied body can handle a direct attack! CERO!" The mouth of Yamamoto's dragon mask opened and blasted Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Kenmaru yelled as he flew out of the fire.

"Old man got me." Ichigo said as he stood beside Kenmaru. Parts of Ichigo's body was beaten up. It seemed as though his Hollowed body was bleeding.

"Alright then you ready?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah whatever you attack. I'll stay back for now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go for it."

"Alright." Kenmaru dissapeared.

"Fight Ichigo!" Yamamoto yelled as he came up to Ichigo with his sword ready to strike.

"Peeka..." Kenmaru put his gun to Yamamoto's head.

"No..."

"Bye." Ichigo said he vanished.

"Boo..." Kenmaru pulled the trigger.

"Kasai Difenda!" Yamamoto created a sphere of fire around himself that softened the blow. Though the attack was able to blow bits away of his mask. Yamamoto fell.

"So that was nice." Ichigo said as he floated beside Kenmaru.

"Thanks...you can go ahead and use your Cero."

"Alright." Ichigo pointed his horns at Yamamoto then released his cero. "CERO!"

"NO! Gekida Shihai!" Yamamoto stuck his sword in the ground. Fire arose form the ground devouring everything. The walls of fire around Ichigo stopped his Cero.

"So he can still fight?"

_Human World..._

"Everybody get inside!" Isshin yelled. He forced everybody inside as the rain began to fall heavy, the earth was splitting in two, lightining was making craters in the ground, the sky was black with fire falling beside the rain. Everybody ran inside.

"What's going on Mr. Kurosaki?" Orihime asked.

"If Ichigo doesn't win then this means the end is near."

_Soul Society..._

"Well looks like Yamamoto is surpassing your expectations Gin."

"Well, well looks like he did."

"You still want to step in?"

"No of course not."

"Gin I know you. Go on ahead.."

"Are you sure Lord Aizen?"

"100%. You've never failed me Gin."

"Thank you...but you'd be suprised."

"Huh?"

"Bankai! Shoot to kill Shinso! Kamashini no Yari!" Gin jumped forwards then dissapeared to Aizen's suprise. Gin appeared behind Aizen stabbing him with Shinso's bankai.

"Gin...why?" Aizen asked as he felt Kamashini no Yari's blade pierce his heart.

"I can't let you do what you want..."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I guess I never really liked you." Gin retracted his blade and let Aizen fall to the ground. Lucky for Gin Yamamoto did not see this or else he'd be enraged.

"Nice try." Aizen said as he lifted his blade preparing to kill a suprised Gin.

"Don't think so Aizen." Kenmaru lifted his blade and cut Aizen's back. Aizen fell to the ground with blood dripping. Aizen's body slowly vanished.

"Thank you..." Gin said.

"He's not dead."

"I know."

"Hey Gin do me a favor and bring everybody back here."

"Why?"

"Just in case something goes wrong."

"Alright." Gin dissapeared.

"Here I come Ichigo." Kenmaru flew above Yamamoto.

"Die Ichigo!" Yamamoto tried to kill Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Moho: Getsuga Tensho!" Kenmaru used his zanpaktuo's copy cat ability to copy Ichigo's attack catching Yamamoto in between.

"Did we get him?" Ichigo asked.

"I hope so."

"Hey...I'm still here..." They turned around to see Yamamoto. His mask was blown off. "I'm not dead yet." Yamamoto placed his hand over his face resummoning his Hollow Mask. "You should know that everytime my mask is destroyed and when I restore it my power's increase!"

"Ichigo we have to end this!" Kenmaru yelled as he flew backwards.

"I know! We should've killed him by now!" They floated in the fire surrounding them.

"I can't die!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Guah..." Kenmaru held his face the mask was broken on the right top half showing his right eye.

"Kenmaru you okay?"

"Guah! Stop! What are you doing!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Kenmaru!"

"Alright we are here." Gin brought everybody to watch the fight, but they came at the worst time.

"Kenmaru!" Ichigo yelled.

"Huh?" Tenshi, Rukia, Renji and everybody else looked up.

**"Here I come!"** Kenmaru yelled.

"Kenmaru!" Ichigo yelled.

**"I'm not Kenmaru anymore..."**

"What?"

"No way..." Kisuke looked up at the sky as the flames all around Ichigo, Kenmaru and Yamamoto were blown away.

"There is no way you could've done that to my flames!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Kenmaru are you okay?"

**"Didn't I just say I'm not Kenmaru anymore!"** Kenmaru looked up at Ichigo he had yellow slits in his pitch black eyes.

"What the...?"

**"Take this!"** 'Kenmaru punched Ichigo sending him towards the ground.

"Hahaha! So you've decided to join us!" Yamamoto said as he rested a hand on Kenmaru's shoulder.

**"Who said I was on your side? You're the first person I want to kill!"** When Yamamoto rested his hand on Kenmaru's shoulder he began to feel weak.

"What happened!" Rukia asked. "Why did Kenmaru attack Ichigo?"

**"MY NAME ISN"T KENMARU! YOU CAN CALL ME AKUMA!"**

"What's going on Kisuke? Did Kenmaru get taken over by his Hollow?" Renji asked. The new being known as Akuma's spiritual pressure began to shake the earth.

"That's no Hollow..." Tenshi began, "His power is far greater than any Soul Reaper, Hollow, Vizard, or high leveled Arrancar...this power is demonic."

"What are you saying Tenshi?" Rukia asked.

"I can answer that..." Urahara said, "Our friend Kenmaru has become a demon..."


	22. Outta Control!

**"Hahahahaha!"** Akuma looked up at the sky.** "This is going to be fun!"**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo didn't hesitate to attack Akuma.

**"Don't think so."** Akuma raised his hand and stopped the attack.

"Take this!"

**"CERO!"** Akuma spread his wings and released his black cero.

"CERO!" Ichigo countered with his cero.

**"Die!"** Akuma went to slash Ichigo.

"CERO!" Yamamoto released his cero blasting Akuma. "Gotcha!"

**"That was pretty sad old man. That the best you got?"**

"What!"

**"Take this!"** Yamamoto immediaetly felt a large slash come across his chest.

"What-"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo appeared behind Akuma and released the superpowered Getsuga Tensho.

**"Wow...you got me."** Akuma teased as he floated above Ichigo with his right arm missing.

"Hmph...I'm not happy about this but I have to kill you! Getsuga Tensho!"

**"Don't think so!"** Akuma turned to where his left arm used to be as spirit energy began togather and form into his arm once more. With that new arm he stopped Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

**"Even in your full Hollow form Ichigo I'm still stronger than you!"**

"Take this!" Ichigo appeared behind Akuma with his blade withholding a Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo slashed Akuma.

**"Guah!"** Akuma fell to the ground.

"How was that?" Ichigo asked.

"CERO!"

"Huh?" Ichigo saw Yamamoto releasing a red cero.

**"Die! Both of you!"** 2 blue blast of spirit energy were released. One hit Ichigo knocking him out of the sky and the other hit Yamamoto doing serious damage. **"Is that it? What a shame." **Akuma looked around to see Tenshi and Urahara with everybody else observing Akuma's next movement. **"This should be interesting."** Akuma vanished.

"Everybody prepare to fight!" Tenshi yelled.

"Right!" They all agreed. Before any of them could even think about touching their respectivfe swords they were all layed out.

"Ugh..." Rukia watched slowly. The last thing she saw was Akuma standing in the middle of the beaten and battered bodies.

**"Night night." **He said as she fell.

"Darn it..." Ichigo stood up and saw everyone of his friends layed out with Akuma standing before them. "No! Akuma! I'm going to kill you!"

**"Are you really Ichigo?"**

"CERO!" Ichigo released his red cero.

**"You should think before attacking. All I have to do is move and you blow your friends up, or direct it towards the ground and get blown away while your friends get blown to bits."**

"Cero!" Another red cero appeared and it stopped Ichigo's cero.

"What the?" Ichigo turned to see Yamamoto. "Why?"

"I'm the on that's going to kill him! CERO!" Yamamoto released a red cero at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo destroyed Yamamoto's cero and completely drowned him in his attack.

**"Cero!"** Akuma then released his black cero inbetween the two. **"Hahahahahahahahaha!"** He laughed vigorusly. "Neither of you are going to kill me!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO! CERO!" Ichigo combined his Cero with his Getsuga Tensho. Akuma leaped into the air.

**"Don't think so Ichigo!"**

"I do!" Ichigo appeared over his friends then redirect his first attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" He used another Getsuga Tensho to send the attack upwards.

**"Too bad." **Akuma turned his guns into his sword. **"Moho: Getsuga Tensho!" **He released a golden Getsuga Tensho surrounded in a black aura. Both attacks collided.

"Getsuga Tensho! Cero!" Ichigo blasted Akuma at point blank.

"Nice try..." Akuma took serious damage, but so did Ichigo not having enough time to escape.

"Take this!" Yamamoto appeared in front of Akuma. "Sokkotsu!" He used both of his fist to punch Akuma.

"Die old man!" Akuma cut Yamamoto sending him flying towards the ground.

"I'm going to stop you! Getsuga Tensho!"

**"No more..." **Akuma raised his hand as he endured the attack. When the smoke cleared there was no affect. Akuma tilted his head to stare at Ichigo. **"Look I'm tired of playing around alright...if you leave in the next few minutes I'll kill you last next time we meet understand? If you don't leave and you are still here when I'm done with the old man...then you are going to be my test subject on my new ways of torture." **Akuma vanished leaving fear in Ichigo's heart.

"Why can't I..." Ichigo looked down as Akuam picked up Yamamoto by the neck.

**"You first!"** He heard Akuma yell. Akuma swung his blade cutting off Yamamoto's wrist on his right arm.

"Guah!" Yamamoto dropped his sword and held his wrist.

**"Normally people would just cut off your whole arm right form the start...not me...I want you to suffer!"** With that Akuma then cut his arm from his elbow.

"Uuuuggghhhhh!"

**"Now your arm is gone!"** Akuma said as he finished off Yamamoto's arm by cutting off his shoulder which seperated his whole arm.

"Guah! Gahhh! Guah!" He held his dripping blood and fell to his knees.

**"How sad. You went from being the first Captian-Commander in the Soul Society to rule for 1000 years! To dying at my feet. After all I'm just a lifeless Hollow with no significance of life right? Oh wait! Wrong! Why's that? Because I'm not Hollow." **Akuma then chopped off Yamamoto's ankles.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

**"Don't worry this is'nt going to hurt a bit...it's going to hurt alot!"** Akuma then cut off his knees seperating his shins and his waist.

"Guah! AAAAGGGHHHHH!"

**"It hurts that much? Sorry...oh wait...no I'm not!"** Akuma then finished it off by cutting his waist in half.

"Agh!"

**"You're still alive!"**

"I...will...not...die..."

**"Yes you will!"** Akuma pointed his blade at Yamamoto's head.

"Ce...ro..." Yamamoto struggled to open the mouth of his Hollow Mask. Akuma stomped on the Hollow Mask destroying it.

**"Take that!" **Akuma looked down at the severed pieces of Yamamoto's body. Yamamoto was holding his blade in his hand Akuma ignored this. **"He can't annoy me now."**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Akuma was hit in the back with the black Getsuga.

**"Darn it! You are getting on my nerves!"**

"Too bad! I'm going to kill you! You understand that! 'm going to kill you and bring back Kenmaru! Then me him, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, chad, Uryuu and all of our other friends are going home!"

**"I can..."**

"Huh?"

**"Guah!" **Akuma dropped his sword. He held his face. "Stop this you idiot! I can win this! We had a deal!"

_"No! We didn't! You let me borrow your powers and we both agreed on that if you were to over power me that you'd be in control forever!"_

**"So what are you saying?"**

_"YOU CAN NEVER OVERPOWER ME!"_

**"AAHHH!"** Akuma's mask began to fall off. The top half of the mask completely fell off. "No!" Akuma fixed his mask. Then the whole right half of the mask came off. One of Akuma's eyes turned normal. White with green pupils.

"Kenmaru?"

"Ichigo! Help!"

"How!"

**"Shut up Kenmaru!"**

"NO!" Ichigo was awe struck at what was happening.

"Ichigo kill him!"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around to see Rukia being held up by Renji and Tenshi. He also saw everybody get up.

"You have to kill him Ichigo!"

"No! He's our friend I won't kill him!"

**"Then let me kill you!"** Akuma raised his blade.

"Stop it!" Kenmaru was able to take control of the whole right side of his body as it turned back to normal while the other half was controled by Akuma nd was quickly starting to fall back over to him.

"Kenmaru..."

"Ichigo plese do it!" Rukia cried out.

"Rukia..." She was begging him to end it.

"Please..." She began to cry.

"Huh..." Ichigo sighed heavily. He dissapeared. He then stood beside his friends. "Fine...Kenmaru!" He yelled. "I'm sorry..."

"I know..." Kenmaru said, "Just do it already!"

"Right! Getsuga..." Ichigo was cut off.

"Eien no jigoku!" Yamamoto stabbed the ground encasing himself and Akuma/Kenmaru in a deadly fire.

"Kenmaru!" Ichigo yelled.

"Stay back Ichigo!" Kenmaru took his sword and stabbed himself right in the stomach where the line between himself and Akuma was split. "You guys need to leave now!"

"We won't leave!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Guah!" Kenmaru began to burn slowly along with Yamamoto.

"Kenmaru you have to figure a way to survive!" Rukia yelled.

"Hmph...there is no way..." He looked back at his friends as he began to burn away form the ground up. The fire had already reached up to his chest. "You guys...I want to thank you...this is something I must do...if I die then Akuma dies as well meaning no more demon inside of me. He's caused so much damage and hatetred. It has to come to a stop here and now!"

"You don't have to do this!" Kisuke yelled.

"Oh how right you are...I don't have to do this...I want to do this."

"Please Kenmaru don't do this!"

"You're an idiot!" Renji yelled.

"Shut it Renji! Well it's about time to go." Kenmaru said as the fire reached his neck. IT began to crawl overhis face like tiny little ants.

**"Guah! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DON"T WANT TO DIE! SO MANY SOULS I WANT TO DEVOUR!"**

"Shut it Akuma! you and me! It's over!" Kenmaru grabbed the sword nad pulled it out. Then everybody saw Akuma for a split second, but he burned in the fire faster than anybody could blink. Soon enough when the fire began to die everything turned back to normal.


	23. Brand New Start

_1 month later..._

A month has passed since the death of Kenmaru. Everybody blames themselves for some type of reason. The casulaties in that battle weren't as high as expected. Though they did lose Captian-Commander Yamamoto, his Vice Captian, the Kido Corps Captian, the Kido Corps Vice Captian, Captian of Squad 3 Kenmaruc Ichimaru, and last Squad 2's Vice Captain.

The 13 Court Guard Squads talked among themselves awating for their new captain to arrive. All Captains and Vice-Captains were in the meeting hall. They were all called here anonymously by the Roayal Family. They told them that they were going to meet their new Captain-Commander.

"Who do you think it is?" Renji asked Byakuya.

"I don't know. I honestly don't care either."

"Don't be like that Captian Kuchiki." Rangiku interrupted.

"Rangiku!" Renji smiled.

"Hey there Renji!"

"So you're here too?"

"Well they did call for all Captain's and Vice-Captains."

"Then why am I here?" Rukia asked.

"Because I recommended you came." Captian Ukitake stepped up.

"Still why are we here?" Yumichika asked.

"Because we snuck in!" Ikkaku said.

"Oh yeah huh?"

"You are all idiots." Soi Fon said angrily.

"She must be mad about losing her Vice-Captain!" Momo said.

"I doubt it she's probally happy." Izuru pointed out.

"Yeah she never really liked him." Shunsui added.

"Captain you should never make assumptions."

"Oh come on Nanao you know it's true."

"I don't know anything of the sort."

"Nanao don't lie..."

"I'm not lying." Nanao blushed as everybody stared at her. Then somebody walked in. It was a man. He was tall and dressed in a normal Soul Reaper outfit. His hear was long and black, his eyes were grey.

"Alright everybody listen up! I'm from the Royal Guard! They told me I'm the one who is going to introduce your new Captain-Commander! Understand?" The man yelled.

"We understand." Toshiro said angrily not liking the man already.

"Alright then! Here he is! Your new Captain-Commander!" The man opened the door's behind him and there he stood. The new Captain-Commander. He left people in awe already.

* * *

"So Kenmaru's dead then huh?" Shinji asked Urahara.

"Yeah. I understand you guys were close?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah." Shinji and all of the Vizards were in Urahara's shop along with Tenshi, Ichigo, Youroichi, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu.

"He did all of that just to kill Aizen?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes...he made a big sacrafice." Kiuske could'nt help but stare at the ground.

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* Hiyori looked as though she was about to cry.

"Don't cry snaggle tooth." Shinji said depressingly.

"I'm not going to cry! I'm jsut sweating form the eyes you idiot!" Hiyori tried to keep up her look.

"Whatever..."

"I can't believe he's gone!" Ichigo yelled as he punched the table. "I should've done something! I should've killed Aizen when I had the chance to avenge him!"

"You guys were busy fighting Yamamoto Ichigo it's alright." Orihime tried to comfort.

"If only...if only I'd done something!" Ichigo punched the table once more.

"This is too much..." Youroichi stood up.

"Where you going Youroichi?" Urahara asked.

"I'm heading off to the Soul Society." She responded.

"Why?" Uryuu asked.

"The Royal Family said that somebody wants me to be meet with the Captain's...and I'm already late."

"Alright be careful." Kisuke said.

"You worry too much." Youroichi dissapeared. Leaving everybody to just sit there and talk among themselves..

* * *

All the Captain's and Vice-Captain's had their breath taken away by who stood in the door way. Even Byakuya had a suprised looked on his face. His lokk made even more people look on in awe. Everybody had to rub their eyes to make sure they were seeing correctly.

"Hello!" The man began to walk. His body was like that of a 16 year old, he had shaggy black hair, his eyes were green, he wore a smile on his face that seemed familar, like he was too cocky. He continued to walk by. He wore no shirt he only wore the Captain-Commander's haori, his right arm was tapped up in bandages, on his waist was his zanpaktuo. His zanpaktuo hilt was brown wrapped up in blue, there was no guard, it was standard sized katana. His sheath was white. He walked over to where Captain-Commander Yamamoto used to sit. He walked over and sat down. He placed his left elbow on an arm of the chair made a fist and rested his face on his fist.

"No way! It can't be!" Soi Fon yelled.

"Yeah I'm back!"

"No you can't be!" Soi Fon began to argue.

"We all saw you die! All of us!"

"I've been given a second chance. Reason how? Let's see if I remember correctly there was a light and it spoke to me for a while and gave me life again."

"No! You have to be an imposter!" Soi Fon was becoming angered. "STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH SUZEMEBACHI!" Soi Fon drew her zanpaktuo and got behind this new man. By the time she got ther he was already behind her with his zanpaktuo drawn.

"Sofi...it's me.." The boy said sincerly.

"No..." Soi Fon began to cry along with Rukia. The boy walked Soi Fon back over to her position. He walked back to his new position.

"Alright everybody...you all know me, but in case you forgot me in the past month...my name is Kenmaru Ichimaru...I'm the new Cpatain-Commander...I', going to make some changes, but before I do I need to make a call."

* * *

Tenshi sat there talking with Shinji.

"So you aren't a Vizard?" Shinji asked.

"No."

"Have you ever thought about becoming one?"

"Actually yes, but I couldn't go it alone." Tenshi admitted.

"We can help you." Shinji was trying to replace Kenmaru with Tenshi in hopes he'd be even half as good.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"I got it." Tenshi picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" Shinji looked at him, "Wait who is this? No...no way it can-. You serious! Alright! Bye!"

"Who was that?" Shinji asked. Ichigo, Kisuke and everybody else walked over.

"Kenmaru...he's alive...he wants to meet you and me Shinji."

"What!" Shinji and everybody else began to celebrate with happiness. Kenmaru alive! This was insane. "Why does he want to meet us?"

"Let's go find out!"

* * *

"Alright let's get down to buisness! Youroichi!" Kenmaru yelled, and right there she walked in, she was shocked who was there.

"Kenmaru?"

"We can catch up later, but right now you need to do me a favor."

"Sure..."

"I want you to take Hisagi, and Momo to learn how to do bankai."

"What!" Momo and Hisagi were suprised.

"Hisagi you are going to become the new 9th division captain. Momo you are going to become the new 5th divison captain and captain of the Kido Corps. I'm combining the Kido Corps with the 5th division."

"Uhhh..." They were both lost.

"Renji!"

"Ummm...yes Kenmaru?"

"What squad do you want to be on? Squad 3 or Squad 6?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be Squad 3 Captain or Squad 6 Vice-Captain you can't be both."

"Umm..." Renji looked at Byakuya.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Squad 3 sir!"

"Alright then somebody get him his haori!" Kenmaru called.

"Sofi I'm going to find you a new Vice-Captain alright?"

"Yes..." Then Shinji, Tenshi, Ichigo, and Kisuke came in.

"Ahhhh!" Kenmaru sighed with happiness. "Ichigo what's up! Hey Urahara want to be Squad 12 Captain again with Tessai? You can stil be based from the World of the Living!"

"Umm...yeah...sure...why not...I mean I guess so."

"Alright. Tenshi how'd you like to be Vice-Captain of Squad 2?"

"I'd love it?"

"Great it's yours! Youroichi I almost forgot how'd you like to be part of Squad 2 as well serving as a Co-Captain beside Soi Fon. Not a Vice-Captain a Co-Captain. That means there will be two Captains in Squad 2 so what do you think? Huh? Huh?"

"Sure...thank you."

"Shinji!" Kenmaru yelled. You and all the Vizards now have the opprotunity to come back as the new Squad 14! Only if you guys accept though. If you say no then there will be no Squad 14."

"Ummm...we will think about it..."

"Alright...and Ichigo it's wonderful to see you again buddy!"

"You die! Then you come back and all you can say is wonderful to see you again!"

"Ummm...well...let's see yeah?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo ran up to Kenmaru and punched him.

"Ouch!"

"Really! That all you got!"

"I told you yeah! Look I thought I died but I guess my demon decided he didn't want to stay with me anymore if he couldn't overtake my body alright! So he gave his life for mine!"

"Really?"

"I mean Kyuseishu forced him to so yeah. Also since my demon is gone..."

"You don't have Hollow Powers anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not! Now I can use my Hollow Powers!"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I used my Hollow Mask I wasn't actually using my Hollow Powers I was using my inner demon to fight...that's why I wqould act like that. The more power I used the stronger he got along with the souls he devoured."

"Well then...that's great I know!"

"I know! Anyways...it's time..." Kenmaru's facial expression turned serious.

"Time for what?" Rukia asked.

"A brand new start."

Meanwhile in the shadows...

"Sire.." A young pettie female voice called.

"Yes Hikari?" The male voice replied.

"Me and Kurai have prepared the spell to be activated.

"Is this true Kurai?" The male voice asked.

"Of course sir." Another pettite female voice replied.

"Raidon!" The male voice yelled.

"Yes sir?" A masculine male voice replied.

"Alright you three gather your groups. I want all of you to have gone through everything and every detail of the attack throughly. We only get one shot one mess up and I'll take out all of you. I want that zanpaktuo!"

"Yes!" They all replied.

"The last thing I'm going to do is let Aizen take it. He already has the Hogyoku. If I get the zanpaktuo it releases then I'll forever be in control."

"Yes Lord Shuryu!"

"Alright then...in 3 months...we obliterate the Soul Society."


End file.
